When Darkness Hides Beneath the Light
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: After Dark Knight Rises, an injured Bane,is smuggled out of Gotham by three loyal followers. He is taken to Europe and hidden by a family in a place where no one will find him, a cirque. He knows Bruce Wayne is still alive and wants revenge. But then he met her.. Can she heal his heart, and bring him to the light or will she be destroyed by darkness BanexOC M for OLAY please R
1. Escape from the darkness into the light

I own nothing but my own characters I make no profit from my story it is simply for entertainment. Bane, Gotham, Bruce Wayne etc are all owned by DC etc I only own my own characters please enjoy

He slowly opened his eyes...

He was still alive...

Everything was blurry...

His entire body seared with pain...

But he did not mind...

He welcomed the pain...

It was an old familiar friend...

He heard people cheering in the distance...

They had failed...

He closed his eyes again as pain overwhelmed him. Not physical pain that a normal person might feel after being blasted with a rocket. The pain of one who had failed someone he loved. The only person he had ever loved. But he would have his revenge. A small smile that went unseen by any other being appeared under his mask, as he slipped into the sweet dark abyss...sweet revenge...

He slipped in an out of consciousness several times. He was vaguely aware of being carried out of the rubble of the building where he was shot, and put into a van, then darkness. He opened his eyes again when he felt the van stop. Three dark figures gently picked him and carried him out of the van. He thought he heard the engines of an airplane start, but fell unconscious again due to his injuries...

As Bane lay unconscious in the plane, a tall, lanky, well toned man with short spikey light blonde hair and blue grey eyes came to stand over him. His name was Adrien. He was faithful follower of Bane, and had been for the longest time. When he was a boy, he had been saved by Bane and taken into his ranks. Bane had been his savior, mentor, and brother. So when the bottom dropped out and Bane had been shot by the rocket fired by the devil Cat as she was known among the men. He had quickly hidden himself, and his brother.

Two other of Bane's followers, Reuben and Disoto, who had also escaped arrest, helped to smuggle their master out of Gotham. The four men had been lucky to find one of their former contacts to help them get out of the due to the massive manhunt of Bane and any of his men. A great bounty had been placed on his head and the head of any of his men, who were found dead or alive. An order of shoot to kill had been placed on all of them, should they be seen by any law enforcement, and the United States was working with the United Nations in order to get as many other countries of the world to do the same.

Thankfully they had made it out of the country to France. But they needed to find a doctor for him soon or they would lose him.

"Where are we going to go? What are we going to do?" Disoto asked his brothers as they hid in the basement of a country hostel.

Disoto was a large dark man from Africa. He had entered Bane's ranks as an invisible child warrior by revealing a traitor who had been leaking information to Bane's enemies. He was proven in battle and relentless in his attacks. His loyalty to his master was unshaken.

"We have to find somewhere safe to hide until he can be healed. We have to find a doctor." Reuben said glancing over to the bed where their master lay wrapped in bloody bandages and burning with a fever.

Reuben was the most recent recruit of Bane. He was a young man with olive skin, dark eyes and hair. He had been homeless, an orphan on the streets of Gotham before the reckoning. He had yet to prove his mettle. But he hoped that by helping to rescue Bane he would finally prove himself.

Adrien sat with his hands upon his face, trying to think. After several moments, he finally looked up at his brothers.

"I know where we can go.."

A fist flew at Adrien's face and hit him square in the nose. He heard and felt it crack, and yelped in pain, as his sister reared back to punch him again.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU STEP INTO MY TRAILER AND SPEAK TO ME!" his older sister Heather roared as she flew at him again.

Adrien quickly threw up his hands to protect himself. He had known this was coming when he sought out his family. His elder sister was now the matriarch of the family and had become the ring leader of the family business, A famous Cirque that travelled the world particularly the eastern hemisphere through Europe, Asia, and Africa, and occasionally journeying to America. His sister was a tall beautiful Norwegian looking woman. She was muscular, and fast, with light blonde curly hair falling just past her shoulders, and bright icy blue eyes that could freeze a person in an instant.

"Heather, you don't understand! I was being abused! You have no idea what they were doing to me!" He cried as she walloped him over and over.

Suddenly a hand caught Heather's and the blows momentarily stopped. Adrien uncovered his face to see his younger sister standing in front of him, shielding him from his older sisters wrath.

"Sister," Joanna whispered in a calm voice, "You forget yourself. He is still our brother."

Heather glared down her little sister, her eyes burning. "He does not deserve your kindness, sister...not after he abandoned us." She said as she turned around to walk back to her desk.

Joanna still stood protectively in front of her brother. Where her brother and sister both stood at six feet, she barely stood at five foot four. Like her brother and sister, she had the same blonde hair. But hers was a bright golden sunshine color, that fell down her back in long wavy cascades. She turned to look at him revealing deep blue azure eyes. Adrien was surprised at how beautiful she had grown from a child. She wrapped her arms around him with tears in her eyes.

"I have missed you brother." she said smiling at him.

"I missed you too," he said squeezing her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Why did you come back? I heard you had become a terrorist and gone to America." she asked pulling away to look at him.

He did not want to discuss his recent activities to his sister, especially in front of Heather. He was afraid she might shoot him, and he still needed to get Bane and the others to safety.

"I need your help. My friend is hurt, Please," he begged with pleading eyes.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Heather roared jumping up from her desk and charging towards Adrien and Joanna.

"If you think that I am going to let you bring some of your pieces of filth friends here. You have another thing coming." she growled. "I'll bet he's on the run from the police. I will not allow him to just come back into our lives and put us into danger. We are having enough problems as it is."

"Then at least let me clean him up from where you beat him half to death and then send him on his way." Joanna said.

Heather looked suspicious but nodded. Joanna smiled and quickly took Adrien's arm and left the tent. They walked through a field of trailers and large transfer trucks not speaking until they reached a large sea green RV. The inside was large and cozy with a couch, chairs, a plush rug, a kitchen, shower, and even a fireplace and a large plasma tv. Joanna walked into the kitchen to get her first aid kit, and then returned and set him down on the couch and began cleaning his bloody nose.

"I don't know where you have been or what you have been doing, and I have a sneaking suspicion that I don't want to know. But, you are my brother and I want to help you. So go and get your friend and bring him here. I will go and talk to Heather. You can stay here for the night. But you need to be gone by morning. We are leaving to travel to the south of France." she said as she finished bandaging.

Adrien smiled, "Joanna you are as kind as you are beautiful. I don't deserve you as my sister."

Joanna laughed, "No you don't now go get your friend and let me go talk to Heather."

Over an hour later found Adrien, Disoto, Reuben, and Bane in Joanna's RV. Bane had been laid on her pull out couch.

"I'm warning you both. My sister Joanna is risking a lot by letting us stay here. DO NOT say anything about Gotham, or who Bane really is, and if you don't treat her with respect I will shoot both of you. I don't care if he kills me when he is able."

"What the hell is this!" Joanna cried from the door of the RV. "You said 'my friend is hurt and needs help' not my FRIENDS need help! Who are these people!"

Adrien stepped forward, "Joanna, please calm down. This is Disoto, and Reuben, and that," he said pointing to Bane, "Is Tom."

Joanna finally noticed the large man on her couch and froze.

"What happened to him?" She asked slowly walking over to him.

"Joanna, you really don't want to know, believe me. Is there anything you can do for him?"

Joanna wasn't sure...but she would try. She thought to herself as she rolled up the sleeves of her blue sweater.

Several hours later, Bane lay on the couch sleeping peacefully. His fever had dropped, and his wounds were cleaned and sewn up. Joanna sat beside him on the bed watching over him. She had sent the other three men over to the mess tent where dinner was being served. At first the other two men had hesitated not sure whether it was ok for them to leave their master with this stranger. But Adrien assured them there was no place safer for their master than with his little sister. She had never harmed another soul in her life, and she would never allow another to be harmed in her presence. So here she sat alone with this monster of a man. Gently, she took a cold cloth and caressed it across his brow to clean where he had sweated out his fever. Suddenly, his eyes opened and Joanna found herself being stared at by deep chocolate brown eyes. She leaned in.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Bane mumbled something through his mask that sounded like a name.

"T-ali-a,"

He closed his eyes again and fell back into a deep sleep. Joanna wondered who Talia was. She wondered a lot of things about this man. What had happened to him for him to wear the mask and have such wounds? How did he know her brother? What had they been doing? She wasn't sure, but one thing she did know was that he could not leave, he was still injured and she could not allow him to just go off before she was sure he was well enough. That and she wanted more than anything for her brother to be united with her family again. She had missed him so terribly. She would simply have to find a way to keep them here.

The next morning found Disoto and Reuben asleep in the overhead sleeping compartments and Adrien on a pallet on the floor. All three awoke with a jolt when the RV suddenly began to move.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Disoto shouted as he quickly jumped down from the compartment followed by Reuben.

"Joanna whats going on." asked Adrien getting up and going to stand by Joanna's driving seat.

"Well, your friend isn't well enough to leave, and you boys seem like you need a place to stay. So I talked to Heather and she has agreed to let you stay with us. No records no questions asked as long as you work. " she said with a smile.

All three men looked at one another and smiled. This was exactly what they were hoping for, a safe place off the record where they could hide until Bane healed and they could get his orders or find any of their allies if there were any.

"Joanna, you are incredible.."

"Why thank you, I try...now there is breakfast for you in the fridge. You boys will need to rest up. You will have a lot of work to do when we reach camp."

Later that day Adrien, Reuben, and Disoto were hard at work under the watchful, and armed eye of Heather as they set up the big top.

Joanna was in the RV changing Bane's bandages. She had to admit he was an impressive specimen, even if he was covered in scars. He was all muscle. She couldn't help herself, and lightly ran her fingers down his chest and abs. Suddenly a large hand wrapped around her throat as Bane sat up on the bed Joanna found herself staring into a pair of furious deep brown eyes.


	2. Joanna

Chapter 2

Joanna didn't have time to scream as Bane's iron grip tightened around her slender neck.

"Who are you," He growled the voice coming through his mask scratching and robotic.

"Jo-anna...please...only...trying... to " she gasped as her face began turning blue and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Bane was furious. Where was he? Where were his men? Where was Talia? Who was this girl?

She slowly stopped struggling and her arms fell limply to the bed. He heard a door open.

"LET HER GO!" Adrien yelled as he ran forward and struggled to get the unconscious girl from his grasp.

Adrien reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a gun out and pointed it at his master. Bane's fury rose to a new level and he reared back and threw the girl at his follower. The pair flew backwards against the cabinet. Adrien shielded Joanna's body from the impact of the fall while he still held his master at gun point. Bane came off the bed towards the pair now fully intent on killing both for Adrien's treachery.

"You dare choose a woman over your master? A lover over your brother?" he roared at the other man.

"A lover never, sir" Adrien said staring up at his master, "But for my sister.."

Bane froze.

"I would kill any man...brother or master or not."

Bane stood looking at his follower. He looked at the girl Adrien held so protectively, and quickly recognized their resemblance. He turned around and walked back to the couch. Since his adrenaline was wearing off, his injuries were beginning to painfully take a toll on him.

"Where are we?" he asked as he sat down and watched Adrien stand up lifting the unconscious girl in his arms.

"We are in the south of France, hiding with my family's cirque. Joanna...," he said nodding towards his sister, "...gave us a place to hide...and saved your life."

Adrien shot an accusatory glance towards Bane before carrying his sister back to her bedroom. Bane watched, wondering why such a girl would hide criminals, such as himself. She must really be dedicated to her brother as he is to her. Bane understood and respected the bond between families. After all, it was how he had ended up in the darkness of the pit in the first place.

Adrien gently laid Joanna on the bed. Her color was returning and her breathing was becoming steady. But he could see dark black bruises in the shape of a hand forming on her neck. He closed his eyes and sighed

"Heather's gonna kill me."

He turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. If she woke up he didn't want her to hear their plans. Especially now that they had to leave. He didn't want her involved anymore, not after this... He walked back and sat down across from Bane. There was a long awkward silence before either one said anything.

"How many of us made it out?" Bane asked.

"As far as I know, just the four of us. Disoto, Reuben, Myself and You,"

"What about the others?"

"The majority are facing execution. The United States has issued a reward for all of us especially you. They are even cutting a pretty sweet deal for any country that you might be found in if you have left the country. We barely made it out. Most all of our contacts have either been arrested, killed, or attempted to turn us in for the reward." Adrien said leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, and his head hung low.

"What about Talia?" Bane asked, staring at his friend intently.

Adrien looked up with a look of dread on his face. "She...was killed..."

Bane dropped his head to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. He gripped his hands into fists wanting nothing more than to kill someone.

" The batman?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"According, to news reports he died. He was able to get the bomb out of the city and over the bay before it exploded. He supposedly died in the crash."

"But you believe otherwise.."

"I know otherwise," Adrien said standing up and walking over to his bag. He pulled out several pieces of paper and handed them to Bane. They were pictures of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle in tourist garb and sunglasses walking onto a passenger plane. "These were taken the day after the war. "They were bound for Glasgow. My contacts tracked them all the way to Italy but lost them in Florence."

"Good we can use them." said Bane looking back down at the pictures. Then he looked up at his follower, " You have done well, brother. We will be able to get our revenge."

Suddenly the men were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"ADRIEN, I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD GO CHECK ON YOUR FRIEND NOT GO HAVE A PARTY! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK AND TELL JOANNA THAT I WANT HER IN THE PRACTICE ARENA IN ONE HOUR!" Heather shouted from the outside the RV.

Adrien looked up at Bane who tilted his head in confusion, "That's my other sister, Heather. She's the boss, the one who let us stay. I need to go, but I'll be back soon and we'll figure out where to go from here because I highly doubt..." they both looked towards the bedroom. Bane looked back at Adrien,

"I'm sorry..."

Adrien continued to look at the bedroom for a moment before he turned and started to walk out, but suddenly stopped,

"If she says anything...I told her your name was Tom, I don't want her involved anymore. She has already risked enough."

He said before exiting.

Bane watched him leave and then turned to look at the door to the bedroom again. Most believed him to be a monster. But he knew when he was in the wrong. Slowly, and painfully he got up from the couch. Blood had soaked through the bandages from his exertion. He held his side as he made his way to the back of the RV. He stopped when he got to the door, and after a moment quietly knocked. No answer, so he slowly opened the door. He stepped in trying to be as quiet as possible, and walked over to the side of the bed where she lay. He was momentarily taken aback. She had to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. She looked like an angel, with long wavy blonde hair splayed out around her. She wore a white tank top and pair of shorts that seemed to make her skin glow. Bane stared at her for several long minutes. He noticed some dark color on her neck. Slowly and gently he leaned in and tilted her head to one side to get a better look. There were dark angry bruises in the shape of his hand. Bane's guilt now peaked, and he felt terrible for attacking such an innocent girl who had saved his life. He dropped his head in shame. He really was a monster.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp. There was a burst of movement, as Joanna had opened her eyes to see him standing over her, and launched herself from the bed and into the opposite corner of the small bedroom. They sat staring at each other. Joanna curled in a ball in the corner with wide eyes. She was visibly shaking from fear. Bane suddenly had a flash back of a small girl child sitting in a dark corner of hell with the same wide terrified eyes. He felt a jerk in his chest. The pain in his body suddenly flared to a point that it caused his knees to buckle and he fell face down on the bed.. Joanna watched for a moment and then jumped past the bed and flew down the hallway. She reached the door about to jump out of the trailer and run to find Heather, when she heard a loud groan coming from the bedroom. She froze. What was she to do that man had attacked her. He could have killed her... But he didn't. Did he put her on her bed? Why would he do that after choking her? She leaned back to glance into the bedroom at the large man hanging off her bed. She could see the blood from his wounds. She looked back at the door and sighed before walking back to her bedroom.

Bane had been able to stand a lot of pain in his life. But this was definitely up there at the top of his worst injuries to date. His chest felt as though it were on fire. Suddenly he felt a pair of small soft hands upon his arm. He opened his eyes to see her standing over him. She gently took his arm and helped him to turn over onto his back. She quickly took a look at his wounds. Then she helped him lift his feet onto he bed and ran to get her kit. She came back and started to work on him. Bane grimaced at the pain. Joanna once again got up and went into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water and two small pills.

"Can you swallow these?" she asked quietly.

Bane managed to reach up and unbuckle the mask so he could take the medicine. She fed him the pills and then gently placed a hand behind his head to help him drink. After he buckled his mask back into place. She began work as quickly and gently as possible. Soon he lay comfortably on her bed watching her as she cleaned up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said in his scratchy robotic voice.

She didn't say anything but continued to clean up the bloody bandages and supplies.

He tried again, " Thank you... I owe you my life, you and your brother."

She got up and walked out of the room. Bane watched as she left before dropping his head back in frustration. After a moment she appeared in the door way again. Bane opened his eyes to find her staring at him.

"I don't know who you are or what you have been doing that involves my brother." she said with narrowed eyes, " But he has been gone for a long time, and I want him back in our family. That apparently means that you have to stay here as well, and I am a weak person that for some reason can't stand to see someone in pain. Now I have never touched a gun before. But I promise you that if you ever put your hands on me like that again. I will learn how to use one just to shoot you."

Bane was glad for his mask, because he couldn't help but smile at her standing there threatening him. She looked as if she never had nor ever could hurt another human being. But the anger and determination on her face promised that she would try her best.

"I heartily apologize, miss. I wasn't myself. I will not repeat the offense." he replied.

She smiled, satisfied and walked out.

"Joanna, you need to use more control." Heather called from the ground, "If you just keep flopping around like that, I'm gonna have to add a mop and bucket to the set list."

Joanna was high in the air above the ring swinging from a long piece of fabric that looked like a giant ribbon.

"Oh relax," she called as she swung around in a large circle by one foot. "I have everything completely under control AAAAAAHHHHH," she screamed as her foot slipped from the ribbon causing her to plummet towards the ground.

"JOANNA!" Heather screamed running towards her sister.

At the last moment Joanna managed to grab on to the ribbon and slow herself down before coming to a complete stop inches above her sister, who stood with arms wide open to catch her. Joanna rolled with laughter as she lightly stepped down onto the ground. Heather glared at her.

"You are such an ass," she growled

"Hey! That's not nice." Joanna laughed as she twirled the ribbon around her wrist and lifted herself back off the ground.

"Oh yea, well neither is you giving me heart failure. Now I want to talk to you about Adrien and his friends."

"What about them?" asked Joanna.

"There's something not right about them." Heather said looking over to where the three men were working on setting up the risers for the audience.

"What do you mean?" asked Joanna now jumping down to come and stand by her sister. "Are they bad workers?"

"No that's just it," her sister said " They are AMAZING workers. I only tell them to do something once and its 'yes ma'am , and no ma'am, running to do whatever I say. "

" So whats the problem?"

"Do you ever remember Adrien doing something the first time he was told to do it? I mean, they seem almost like soldiers." Heather said, eyes narrowing.

" Well, people can change, maybe he just grew up."

"I don't know, I wanna know what they have been up too. But none of them talk. Has the hurt one said anything?"

Joanna's head dropped," um...no he hasn't, not much," she said toying the long green scarf wrapped around her neck.

Now Heather turned her suspicious eye, " What do you mean not much, and why are you wearing that ugly scarf?"

Joanna balked, "He can't say much, he's hurt, and don't judge me. Do I ask you about those polka-doted shorts you feel the need to accost the world with?"

Heather rolled her eyes, " That's exactly my point, What happened to him? Why did Adrien come back after years asking us to hide him and his friends one of whom looks like he took a rocket to the chest while auditioning to be in the next predator movie.."

Joanna shrugged, "I don't know. What I do know is its none of our business. Now if you excuse me, I have to practice so you don't have to use that mop and bucket for me." and with that she walked away to grab her water and towel.

Heather watched her walk away and said under her breath, " Yea, well I do wanna know and I'm gonna find out."

Adrien made sure his older sister was far away from Joanna before he approached her.

"Hey Joanna...are you ok?" he asked looking at the scarf she wore.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Listen, Joanna I know what happened and I am so sorry, and you don't have to worry, We are leaving tonight."

Joanna froze before turning to look at him. "But I don't want you to leave."

Adrien was dumbfounded. "But Joanna after what happened..."

Joanna smiled and turned around to walk back to her ribbons, "I don't know what your talking about. But I do expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning for the parade." she smiled over her shoulder.

Authors notes.

Ok so that was intense a bit. I have to say i really love Bane as a character, you know smart, powerful, sexy underneath, but also has depth. loooooovvveee ittt. Well anyway I hope you enjoy please read and review ty :D


	3. Boogeyman

Chapter 3

The next morning Bane was pulled from his sleep by the feeling of being watched. Slowly, opening his eyes he found himself staring pair of big blueish green eyes peeping at him from over the edge of the couch bed. He heard a small gasp and the eyes disappeared. He leaned over and peaked over the side of the bed, but saw nothing. Leaning farther over the edge of the bed, he slowly pulled up the blanket and looked under the bed. There, staring back at him, holding a teddy bear, was a tiny girl with long light blondish brown hair. They stared at one another for a long moment.

"Are you the boogeyman?" the child whispered. Her voice sounded like the soft chime of a bell.

Bane looked at her wondering where she had come from.

"No," he said as quietly as his robotic voice would allow. "Are you?"

The little girl smiled, " I'm not the boogeyman...I'm just a little girl!"

"Who's hiding under my bed like the boogeyman would." said Bane smiling behind his mask.

The little girl scooted closer to him and leaned up, "Do I scare you like the boogeyman?"

"Actually, you do look pretty ferocious," he said his smiling growing bigger behind his mask.

The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "So...I guess..that makes me a boogeygirl."

Bane tilted his head, "I guess your right. Have you come to give me bad dreams boogeygirl?"

The little girl looked uncertain "Well...umm.."

Bane chuckled, "Well, that won't do at all, a boogeygirl has to be fearless and ferocious, scaring everyone she can! Now show me your most ferocious roar!"

The little girl smiled and gave a little "rawr"

"Oh come now, I know you can do better than that give me a big RAWR!"

The little girl's smile grew showing off several missing teeth. She put up both her hands like claws and gave a big "RAWR!"

"That's more like it!" Bane laughed and sat back up on the bed no longer able to hang over the side due to his injuries.

A second later the little girl popped up beside him with a big smile. She wore a pair of Disney princess pajamas underneath a small purple robe, and carried her little teddy bear that wore a matching robe.

"My name is Aria," she said proudly, "What's your name?"

Bane remembered Adrien telling him about the name he gave him to hide his identity and protect his family.

"Tom,"

"Nice to meet you, Tom" she smiled giving him a little curtsy.

"Aria?" A voice called from the back of the RV. Bane and Aria turned to see a very sleepy Joanna standing in the doorway of her bedroom wearing a long white robe covered in hearts, stars, and peace signs. "What are you doing over here this early?"

"Daddy, asked me to come over and ask you for the throat spray?"

Bane looked from the little girl to Joanna and back again. 'Is this her daughter?' he thought to himself. They did share a resemblance.

"Eww, throat still bothering him, huh?" Joanna asked sympathy showing on her face as she stepped into the kitchen and opened a cabinet where she kept her medical supplies.

"Yea," Aria giggled, "Mommy says he sounds like a bullfrog."

'So she isn't her daughter' he thought to himself, 'Interesting'.

Joanna laughed, "I'll bet he does." She said putting a bottle of throat spray and several other things in a small bag, "I think I'm going to put some tea, soup and fever medicines in here for him, as well."

"Ok, thank you Jo Jo," Aria said with a big smile.

"Would you like an orange to take with you?" asked Joanna picking up a large juicy looking orange.

The little girls eyes lit up, "Oh please, please, please," she squealed in delight as Joanna handed the orange to her, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." she cried throwing her arms around Joanna

Bane snickered at the little girl's excitement. He remembered the feeling of receiving such a treat from someone, especially after having no food for days.

"Alright now lets take these back to your dad, and I'll see you in a little bit for the parade. Are you excited?" Joanna smiled taking the little girl's hand and leading her to the door.

"I sure am," the little girl exclaimed. "Can I ride with you on Sheeva?"

Joanna laughed, "Ask your mom, if its ok with her then its ok with me."

"Yay!" the little girl cried as Joanna opened the door for her.

Then the little girl turned around to look at Bane and waved giving him a big smile. "Bye Bye Mr. Tom, I'll see you later."

Bane waved back.

Joanna turned around to look at him. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to walk her home right quick."

Bane nodded. Joanna smiled and turned around to disappear out the door.

Bane lay back on the pillows. That little girl reminded him so much of Talia as a child, her fearlessness, her kindness, her hope. He smiled remembering the child he protected, and sacrificed everything for. He remembered after the attack, lying in the doctor's cell in pain such as he had never felt in the whole of his existence. He had been able to live through the pain because of the happiness he had felt when she had actually scaled the walls of the pit. She hadn't fallen to her death. He missed her so much. But now...she was gone. She had changed, just like all adults do when they grow up. She had become dark, cynical, and conniving. He blamed himself. He saw the darkness growing with in her, and he didn't do anything to stop it. He had wanted her love so badly that he did whatever she wanted of him, anything she asked. Even when her father had excommunicated him. He stayed faithful to her. Even when she turned her anger on him. He stayed with her. He had dedicated his life to her. Anger rose inside him threatening to spill over. She was gone, dead, the life stolen from her. The only light in the world that kept him alive and sane. A light that had been snuffed out by the Batman.

Suddenly, his anger peaked and he sat up and punched the side of the cabinet beside the couch where he lay. His fist went right through. The destruction was satisfying. He took his fist out of the cabinet as the door opened and Joanna walked in. She froze wide eyed and looked from him to the giant fist sized hole in her cabinet and back. His anger instantly subsided. He watched her waiting for her anger to explode on him for destroying her home.

"Not a morning person I take it?" she asked nonchalantly tilting her head.

Bane was dumbfounded. He figured she would be spitting fire over him destroying her house. Especially, after yesterday when he nearly killed her.

"I'm sorry,"

She walked in and closed the door, waving him off, "Eh, don't worry about it. I break stuff in here all the time. I'm just glad you didn't do it in front of Aria. I would have had one hell of a time explaining that one to her mom. How are you feeling?" She asked walking over to the side of the bed to look over his bandages.

"A little better, thank you," he said ," She is a beautiful child."

Joanna smiled, "Yes, she is. I am so proud of her. I'm going to go ahead and change your bandages, if that's ok"

He nodded,"She is your niece?" he asked as she got up and went to get her kit.

"Yes, She belongs to Heather. But we all kind of pitch in to raise her. I'm her godmother so I get special privileges." she said smiling as she walked back and sat down on the edge of the bed at his side.

"Your sister seems to be a very tough woman."

"Oh, she is, on the outside at least. She's actually a very sweet woman. She's just had a bit of a hard life. She saved our cirque you see. Our grandparents started this cirque and our dad who was a bit of an alcoholic, and gambler nearly ran it into the ground. He got involved with a bunch of loan sharks trying to cover where he spent all of our money, and...lets just say it was a bad time for all of us. That was when Adrien left us..."

Bane remembered when he first met the man who would become his right hand. He had been a young teenager, homeless. He had found him fighting off a group of thugs in a back ally of Germany. The boy had shown excellent martial art skills, and athleticism. Bane had joined the fight and fought off the thugs, thus saving the boy. He had taken him into his ranks, and taught him discipline and brotherhood. He had never asked where the boy had come from.

"Then not long after that our mom died of cancer and our dad committed suicide. So Heather inherited a debt ridden cirque when she was only twenty. Since then, she has brought us completely out of debt and made us successful again. She's hard, but its only because she is so dedicated to our family and family business. I'm so thankful that Aria wasn't around for those times."

She had completely removed his bandages and was looking at his wounds. They were healing at a remarkable rate.

"I am amazed at how well you are healing. If I had wounds like this I would be in a coma or dead." she said thoroughly impressed.

Bane shrugged his shoulders. Her touch on his skin felt like the touch of a feather. He jumped slightly. Joanna grinned

"Ticklish much?'

Bane had to grin behind his mask, "Just a bit."

"Sorry," she said but her grin said she really wasn't.

She rubbed an antibiotic on his chest and stomach. She really enjoyed touching him, and letting her hands run over his toned muscles, feeling the outline of each scar. Bane let his head drop back on the pillow. Her touch felt rather nice. Joanna felt her face grow hot and stopped quickly turning away to cut the bandages. She suddenly felt a large hand on her back and turned to see him staring at her with those big brown eyes.

"Thank you for everything. I would probably have died without you."

Joanna felt her heart skip a bit at his words. But she smiled, "It was nothing," she whispered turning back around to continue cutting the bandages for him. He kept his hand on her back gently running his fingers through the long hair that flowed down her back. Joanna was having a very hard time handling the bandages. She finally finished but they were all slightly crooked. She slowly applied them, allowing her hands to linger on his chest for a moment. Their eyes locked together. Joanna felt her breath catch as she became lost in his eyes and he in hers. Suddenly a knock broke them from their trance. Joanna quickly jumped up and to answer the door.

"Good morning, We're here for breakfast." Adrien said with a smile, as soon as she opened the door.

"Whaa?" she started to protest but he pushed past her quickly followed by Disoto and Reuben.

"Good morning ma'am," Reuben said with a smile as he past her.

"Ma'am," mumbled Disoto tilting his head and walking in.

Joanna just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. She turned around and closed the door.

"Good morning boss how are you feeling?" asked Adrien sitting down in a chair across from Bane's bed."

"I think I'm going to live," he nodded.

Disoto settled into the other chair across from the bed while Reuben sat on the edge of the counter next to Bane. Joanna walked to stand between Bane and her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, there is a perfectly good mess tent not one hundred feet from where I'm standing." she said pointing out towards the front of the RV and glaring at her brother.

"Yea, but you know as well as I do that Cook can't make breakfast worth a shit." said Adrien.

"So you come and bother me."

"Well,...I'm not about to go ask Heather, she would probably say ok and then rip my still beating heart from my body and feed it to me saying 'there's your breakfast." All the other men had to laugh at the visual of his words, including Bane. "Besides you've always been the best cook in the family, and we need our strength. Heather's been working us to death."

Joanna raised an eye brow at her brother before rolling her eyes and sighing, " Fine, what do you want?"

All three men spoke up at the same time.

"Pancakes," said Adrien

"Cheesy eggs and sausage with toast please," said Disoto.

"Eggies in a basket please," said Reuben

Joanna's jaw dropped. She slowly turned around to look at Bane,

"and what about you?" she asked with a dangerous look on her face. Bane was caught off guard.

"Oh, um...some oatmeal please if you have it."

Joanna's eyebrow again shot up at his request. Then she rolled her eyes, heaved a big sigh and walked into the kitchen, rolling up her sleeves as she went.

An hour later, Joanna's kitchen was strewn with dirty pots and pans. Bane had taken off his mask for the few minutes for him to scarf down the oatmeal, then quickly locked it back into place. Soon the five sat with plates in their laps while Adrien and Joanna regaled them with stories from their childhood.

"Do you remember that time you stole Heather's doll and you told her that you fed it to the tigers, and she tried to shoot you out of one of the cannons?" ask Joanna. All of the men burst into laughter.

"Oh, yea. She told me that she had put my video games in the cannon and was going to fire them if I didn't give it back and when I climbed in to get them she shot it off. I'll never forget mom's face when I went flying by."

The group roared with laughter. This was new to Bane, he had never just sat around laughing with his men. He was always concentrating on the next mission. He found he liked it.

"Do you remember that time you begged mom and dad to let you in the show and they said no, and Heather dared you to ride one of the elephants out of the pen to show them you could ride them? Then she blew an air horn and caused them to stampede out of the camp and into town." asked Adrien, causing more laughter from the others "I'll never forget seeing you go flying by on top of that elephant screaming your head off."

"That was terrible," she replied turning red. " It took hours to get all of the elephants back, and I got grounded for a month."

"Yea, but so did Heather for daring you to do it," he laughed.

Joanna laughed and looked at the clock. "Oh, sorry guys I have to start getting ready for the parade." she said standing up to take everyone's plate.

"Don't worry about cleaning up," Bane suddenly spoke, "They will clean up while you get ready." he said looking at his men who instantly stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Joanna was taken aback as Adrien took the plates from her, "Oh no, its really ok I have time."

"Oh no I insist," said Bane locking in her gaze, "You cooked a marvelous breakfast for them so its the least they could do."

"Well,...ok...um thank you," she said turning red again. "Well, I guess I'll go and get ready then." She turned and walked past the kitchen, closing the door to the back half of the RV as she went.

A little while later, there was another knock at the door. Adrien went to open it and found Heather standing at the door holding a dress bag.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "Where is Joanna?" She pushed past him into the RV but stopped when she saw Bane.

"She's in the back getting ready for the parade. She cooked breakfast for us." Adrien said quickly closing the door and stepping around her to put himself between her and his boss.

Heather stared at Bane for a moment before turning to walk towards the back. "Well, I don't need any of you for the parade so you can stay here. But when we get back you three had better be ready to work. We need to get ready for tonight's show." she said before disappearing into the back.

Adrien heaved a big sigh and crossed himself, thanking who ever was watching over him for letting Heather be in a good mood the first time she and Bane met. He could only imagine what might happen if they clashed heads.

"So, that's the famous Heather?" asked Bane.

"Yes," said Disoto as he finished his work and went to sit down again. "She's like a drill sergeant."

"She works us harder than you do sir," said Reuben also taking his seat.

Bane chuckled, "I'll have to work on that then."

A few minutes later Heather came out followed by Joanna. Bane's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was wearing a sparkling, golden and white costume. The top looked like a white celtic cross decorated with golden designs. The long part of the cross wrapping around her neck like a collar and running down her front to connect with the bottom part of the costume leaving the sides of her waist bare. The horizontal part of the cross stretched across her well formed breasts with straps connecting from the tops and bottom of the horizontal part to her collar and part way down her waist to the long part forming the circle part of the celtic cross. Her back was bare besides the horizontal strap of the cross and the collar that wrapped around her neck.

The bottom part was a white sparkling short roman skirt, and a pair of golden lace up boots that stopped at her knees. She also wore what looked like a golden valkyrie helmet with real white feathers forming the wings on the sides. Her golden hair fell down her back in spirals. She seemed to be glowing as she smiled at him. Bane felt a pressure on his chest and wondered if his rib cage might finally be collapsing from his injuries.

"Wow," Adrien said looking at his sister, "Joanna, you look amazing." Disoto and Reuben nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Joanna, I want you in the truck in five minutes ok?" Heather asked as she headed towards the door.

"Yea sure, I'll be right behind you," Joanna replied following her to the door.

Heather took one more look at Bane and raised an eye brow before she walked out of the RV. Joanna turned around to look at him as well.

"Is, there anything I can get for you before I leave?" she asked looking at him with big blue eyes.

"No thank you," he said unsure of what else he could say.

"We'll be here to get him anything he needs," said Disoto smiling for the first time at her.

"Oh, ok," she said sounding a little disappointed. "Well, if any of you are interested, the parade is going to be broadcasted on channel five." she said looking at Bane and turning around to walk out the door.

Bane opened his mouth to say something. But she was already gone. Bane stared at the door for several long minutes until Disoto broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, when do you think you will be able to move again?" he asked in a cautious voice.

"Soon I hope,"

"Well, we have made contact with several of the men, who are at a place where we can regroup and make a plan to hunt down Bruce Wayne. We believe we have found him. He is still in Italy."

"Good," said Bane feeling the excitement of coming one step closer to getting his revenge. "But, I actually think that we will stay here."

All three men froze.

"Here sir?"

"Yes,"

"But why here?" asked Disoto looking at the others and then back at his boss.

"Well, there is still a hunt going on for us. I don't think it would be intelligent for all of us to meet with the men in a stationary place. Where as if we stay here, we are constantly on the move. There are no records of us, no reason for us to leave camp until we are sure we have him, and we are headed straight for Italy. So why leave, when we are being taken right to him?"

None of the other men could argue with his logic.

"Get a hold of the men you can and have them come. I am sure Heather could use more free labor." he said looking at each one of his men.

"But sir, my family.." Adrien said looking highly concerned. He didn't want to put them in danger.

"What about them?" asked Bane in a dangerous tone. "I promise you, none of them will come to harm. We will stay as far as Italy and then once we have him..We will leave and they will be safe."

Adrien looked away not exactly liking the idea of bringing in the other men. Some of them were just trained thugs that he didn't want around his family.

After several moments of an uncomfortable silence Bane reached over and grabbed the tv remote. He turned the tv to channel five where the parade was just starting. Leading the parade on a giant white friesian was Heather in a black and red Ring master jacket and top hat. Behind her was the circus band, marching in perfect unison and blaring out the circus song. Behind the band was a group of clowns and acrobats cutting flips and knocking each other around. Behind the clowns, riding a large elephant was Joanna. Bane felt the pressure in his chest again as he watched her smile and wave to the crowd. Sitting in front of her on the elephant was little Aria, looking adorable in a little rainbow colored dress. She turned her head to smile up at her aunt who smiled back. Bane watched as the elephant suddenly stopped and reared up on to its hind feet lifting its trunk into the air. Joanna's arms wrapped protectively around the little girl. The crowd roared in excitement. After a moment the elephant came down and continued on, passing by the camera which zoomed in on Joanna. Bane smiled, Yes, he didn't think he wanted to leave just yet..

Author's notes

ok so I was soooooo excited to post another chapter due to the amazing response I've had for this story (Bows repeatedly) thank you so much for all of your kindness. I really loved this chapter. I love the interaction between Bane and Aria, and Joanna's reaction to the three stooges as I call them. I actually designed the costume that she wears in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I do :)


	4. Flight of the Golden Phoenix

Chapter 4

A month later found the Cirque in Berlin. Joanna walked in from practice to find Bane, wearing only his camo pants, in the middle of her floor doing push ups.

"Wow, I'm glad you're feeling so much better!" She said walking in past him to the kitchen to get a drink.

Bane finished his workout and stood up stretching his long muscular arms and causing Joanna to drop several water bottles in distraction.

"It feels good to work out again." he said as she handed him one of the bottles she dropped on the floor.

"I know what you mean," she smiled as she leaned back against the fridge to take a long drink from the bottle. Bane admired her slender muscular body. She wore only a lime green and black sports bra, and black shorts with her hair pulled up in a high long pony tail.

"I remember when I was fifteen and fell from the trapeze for the first time. I was out for six months. I wasn't allowed to do anything. I cried when I was finally able to work out again." she said looking at him.

"I thought you rode the elephants?" he asked tilting his head.

"Oh no," she laughed jumping up to sit on the counter across from him. "Well...not strictly, I mainly perform on the trapeze and aerial silks. But I generally do whatever the story line of the show calls for."

"Ah, You fly through the air with the greatest of ease." He said smiling behind his mask. "So what does this show's story line call for?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning against the countertop.

Joanna leaned over and pulled open a drawer beside her left knee. She pulled out a pamphlet and jumped down from the counter to hand it to Bane. The cover read "Cirque de Rêves presents: Golden Phoenix" and showed a picture of Joanna, wearing the white and gold outfit, crossing swords with a man dressed in a red and black soldier's uniform as they were surrounded by fire.

"It involves a lot. They designed two new trapeze sets for the show, I got to learn sword play, and I created a new finale for my trapeze act on one of the new sets. I'm going to perform it tonight for the first time."

Bane looked opened it to read, and immediately noticed a picture of Aria sitting in a bed of flowers smiling at the sky.

"Aria is in the show?" he asked looking up at Joanna curiously.

"Yes," she said leaning against the counter beside him, "This is her first show. She's very talented."

"What does she do?"

Joanna smiled at him, "You should come and see the show."

Bane turned to look down at her and suddenly became painfully aware that she was leaning against him, their bare skin touching and their faces only a few inches apart. He felt his pulse begin to race. Joanna realized how close they were and quickly stepped away, turning her attention to fixing her lunch.

"Would you like a sandwich?" she asked

Bane nodded, watching her as she worked, frustrated with himself for his weakness. During the time he had stayed with her, feelings had begun to awaken within him that he never thought he could have or would have, with anyone but Talia. He longed for things that could not be, to hold her, touch her. She was becoming a dangerous distraction for him and his mission for revenge on Bruce Wayne. He could not allow it. He owed it to Talia who would not rest in peace until he hunted the Batman down and made him suffer. She haunted his dreams, feeding his guilt with her loss. He would not allow the same to happen to Joanna. She had already given enough for his sake. He lived a dangerous life. He was a murderer, and she was an innocent. Someone gave the world as much happiness and life as he gave death and despair. He had made many enemies who would be delighted at the prospect of finding a weakness of his, especially one so beautiful and fragile as her. They would torture her in front of him until they both begged for death. He knew because it was what he planned to do to Bruce Wayne with Selina Kyle when he found them. No, he could not bear the thought of seeing her pulled away from the sun into the darkest pits of hell where he thrived. She would never survive and he could never be brought to the light. There was simply no place on this earth for them.

Joanna finished, and turned around to hand him a plate, breaking him from his train of thought. He took the plate as she past and followed her to the living area. He sat down beside her on the couch and unhooked his mask to eat. Joanna watched him take the mask off.

"Why do you wear it?" she finally asked after weeks of wondering but not having the courage.

"Because of something that happened long ago." He said concentrating very hard on his food.

"Does it hurt?"

"If I leave it off for too long."

She studied him. His face was covered in angry red scars, but she could see how handsome he had been before whatever had happened to him...how handsome he still was. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Slowly, she leaned over and gently took his chin in her fingers turning him to face her. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him. Pain instantly flared like fire from her touch, but it was more the fire that flared from deep within his body from the touch of her soft lips that disturbed him. He had never felt such pain and pleasure at the same time. He felt his skin begin to tingle and his fists clench. She leaned farther into him and gently used her tongue to part his lips and enter his mouth deepening the kiss. Bane's heart pounded in his chest. Slowly he reached up wanting to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him. But instead he took hold of the wrist that touched his chin, and pulled away breaking the kiss. Joanna opened her eyes looking at him in confusion.

"Joanna, no," he said his real voice deep and scratchy. "This cannot happen."

Joanna continued to look at him in confusion, her eyes searching his. "I don't understand."

"I know you don't understand," he continued, "But I could never be with you..."

The words rang in her head like loud bells, crushing her heart from their reverberations. Her face seared with heat from embarrassment for what she had done. She quickly looked down fighting back tears. Bane felt his heart plummet as he saw tears begin to run down her beautiful face.

"Joanna..."

She looked back up at him. He stared at her, his eyes pleading with her to understand that he wasn't worthy of her. He could never love her the way she deserved to be loved. He only wanted her safe.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Then she quickly got up and all but ran to her room locking the door behind her.

Bane hung his head in shame as he locked his mask into place. After a moment he got up and walked to her door. He could hear her softly crying on the other side. He laid his head against the door and closed his eyes. Each of her sobs felt like a knife being plunged into his chest. He hated hurting her. But he knew it was for the best. He had already lost Talia. He would not, could not allow her to love him. He would not see her suffer even if it meant his own pain.

Several hours later, Bane had put back on his black sleeveless shirt and gone to sit on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his head hung low. Joanna's door opened and she walked out in a flowing white ballet dress, and little white flowers in her long hair. She had put on make up, but her eyes were still red and puffy from crying and her expression was unreadable. He jumped up when he saw her.

"Joanna..." he began but was quickly interrupted, when she held up her hand.

" I have to go to the practice room to warm up for the show tonight. But after the show, I'm going to talk to Adrien about you moving in with him and your other friends, since you are feeling better." she said in a dead monotone voice before walking past him to the door.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, "Joanna...I'm sorry."

Joanna didn't look. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to flow. After a moment she turned towards him wearing her usual bright smile. But her sadness could be seen shining brightly through her eyes hidden behind a beautiful smile..

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I never should have assumed...its my fault. There is nothing for you to be sorry about..." she smiled before turning and walking out the door.

Bane felt the weight of her words like a crushing weight. He couldn't let her go like this. He quickly walked out the door looking around to find her. But she was no where to be found. Instead, he was startled by Aria who screamed when she saw him. The little girl ran and jumped into his arms, throwing her own around his neck and squeezing him as tightly as she could. Like Joanna, she was dressed in a flowing white ballet dress and flowers in her hair.

"Your up!" she cried.

Over the last month the little girl had come to visit him almost daily. She would bring him her favorite books to read or games for him to play with her, 'since he couldn't go outside and play' as she would say. Bane could not deny how attached he had become to the sweet little child, almost as attached as he was becoming to her aunt.

"Are you feeling better Tom-tom?" she asked calling him by the nickname she gave him.

Bane had to smile, "Yes, I am, much better."

Aria smiled also,"Well, that's good. Jo-Jo does a good job at making people better." she said matter-of-factly. Then held up a small finger that was covered in a pink band-ade for him to see, "She made MY ouchie all better too, you know."

Bane laughed and set her down, touching his forehead to hers. "I'm sure she did. Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yes she's in the practice ring getting ready for the show." she said turning to point towards a large tent that was once used as the big top. Now it was used as the practice rings since the show had been moved into large convention centers. "But I wouldn't go in there. Mommy, doesn't like for people who aren't in the show to go in there. She says it distracts us. Are you coming to see the show tonight?" She asked turning back to look at him with big eyes.

Bane looked at her trying to find the words to say. He had already hurt Joanna, he couldn't stand to hurt Aria as well.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said, feeling the guilt wash over him as her face lit up in excitement.

"YAY!" she cried throwing her arms around him again. "I'm so exited! This is my very first show you know. I'm gonna go tell mommy and Jo-Jo. I'll bet she'll be surprised too!" she said turning to run off. But Bane quickly stopped her.

"NO, no. Don't tell Jo-Jo." he said turning her around to face him again. "I want to surprise her."

Aria looked at him with a stern face. "You want to surprise her to make her happy? Did you hurt her feelings? That's what my daddy does to my mommy sometimes. So he surprises her to make her happy again."

Bane looked at her, amazed at how enlightened she was. He hung his head "Yes, I'm afraid I hurt her feelings pretty badly" he said.

Aria crossed her arms and thought long and hard before she smiled and nodded, "Ok I won't tell her. but I think you should bring her some flowers that would make her REALLY happy. That's what my daddy brings my mommy."

"does it work?" he asked tilting his head.

"Sometimes it does," she said before breaking out into giggles."Sometimes it makes her even madder, and then she blows fire just like a dragon."

"Oh"

"Well, I have to go practice with Mommy and Jo-jo. I'll see you later Tom-Tom." she said smiling as she turned to run off towards the practice room.

Joanna was furious with herself as she lay upon the floor stretching. She couldn't believe that she had actually lost her mind and actually kissed him. She had developed feelings for him over the last month of him staying with her. She had grown to love waking up every morning to see him, and saying goodnight to him every night. She couldn't believe that she was so naïve as to think...

"GAHH," she cried and kicked herself over and over, for the next two hours of getting ready before the show.

"Hey, what's up with Joanna?" asked Damon walking up to Heather who was helping her daughter stretch and get ready for the show. Damon was a tall slender man with short dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. He had been with the show since Heather and Joanna's parents had owned it. He had always been close to the family especially Heather. So it was no surprise to anyone when he asked her to marry him when she was eighteen.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked standing up to watch her little sister who sat facing away from them high up on a trapeze leaning against one of the thick wires that held the trapeze up with her feet tucked under her to one side.

"Well, for one thing she nearly took my head off a few minutes ago in sword practice, and then when I asked how her patient was she looked like she was about to burst into tears and ran off up there. I mean look, she's still even holding the sword!"

Heather looked and indeed saw a sword hanging from her sister's hand that hung limply from the swing.

"I'll talk to her," she said, "Will you help Aria finish stretching? We only have five minutes before curtain."

"Sure thing, baby" he said smiling and leaning in to give his beautiful wife a passionate kiss causing their daughter to crunch up her face in disgust

"EEWWW DADDY!" she cried and burst into giggles.

Joanna stared into nothing as she sat up on her perch. She felt so terrible and selfish for what she had done. He had been nothing but kind to her after that first little mishap, and she had taken advantage of him. She would have to go back and apologize to him again. She didn't want to run him off. She felt terrible. She shouldn't have been so presumptive as to expect more.

"Joanna," a voice called breaking her from her thoughts.

Joanna looked down and saw her sister standing beneath her, motioning her down. Joanna sat up straight on the bar and swung herself backwards. She was attached to a training harness which quickly but safely repelled her to the ground until she was standing beside her sister.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I was wondering what was up with you. Is everything ok?" she asked looking at Joanna with concerned eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine," Joanna lied not wanting to worry her sister.

"Uh-huh, My nearly decapitated husband, and spidey sister sense say other wise,"

Joanna sighed dropping her head, "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Heather wrapped an arm around her sister, "Does this a lot involve a large masked gorilla that has made his nest in your RV? Because you know how I feel about that."

Joanna said nothing, not wanting to arouse the wrath of her sister on Tom. Until now she had kept Heather at bay.

"I will be fine I just need to focus on the show,"

"Are you sure, because I can take care of him. You will never have to see him again."

That was the last thing she wanted. Even if he didn't feel the same feelings she felt for him.

"No, Heather. I will be fine. I'm a big girl with my big girl panties on." she said smiling up at her sister.

" Good," Heather said, "Now I need to know, are you sure you can handle that new trick of yours?"

"Of course I can."

"I mean because if you can't...I don't mind if you don't do it. I would rather you be safe."

"Heather, I'll be fine I promise, occupational hazard remember."

"Yea well, don't forget the ten second rule." said Heather looking at her sister intensely.

"Ten seconds, got it." Joanna smiled

Bane stood at the staff entrance of the arena with Adrien. They stood where they could see the show but could not easily be seen by the audience or be in the way of the performers entering and exiting the stage. All around the arena were giant screens that would give the audience members a closer view of the show. The arena was filled to the brim with excited spectators waiting for the show to begin.

"I'm so glad your feeling better, boss." said Adrien looking out at the audience. " We've got a packed house tonight. Its going to be an awesome show. Joanna has come up with a new trick to show off."

Bane said nothing just stared out at the audience. Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving the arena in complete darkness. After a moment voices could be heard singing and chanting as hooded figures holding candles appeared out in audience walking one after the other in long lines towards the stage. When they had all made their way down to surround the arena they stopped and faced out towards the audience standing completly still. Suddenly music erupted from the loud speakers and lights began systematically lighting up the stage. The music and voices rose together in a great crescendo. Out on stage were performers who looked like peasants, frozen in time as they worked and children played. Suddenly, Heather appeared standing at the head of the ring wearing her red and black ring master's jacket and top hat.

"Long ago," she began, " There was a time for peace and prosperity for all who live in this land."

As soon as she spoke the performers began to move, working and playing.

"Everyone was happy in this land of peace. Until the day, an evil warlord invaded.."

Suddenly screams erupted from the performers as men dressed in red military uniforms flooded the stage from every direction. Some on horse back others on foot, all with swords blazing. The scene was intense as Bane watched performers adult and children alike hit the ground as if they had been killed. The scene was so familiar to him. Heather went on to tell of how the evil warlord had ordered all of the children killed, thereby killing the hope of the people. She told of one mother who refused to allow her small daughter to be killed. So she sacrificed her life so her daughter could escape.

Bane watched a woman run out with little Aria at her side looking terrified as they were chased by soldiers on horseback. The mother ran Aria out into the audience and hid her in one of the aisles, slipping a golden medallion around the little girl's neck. Then she ran back on the stage drawing the attention of the soldiers to herself and away from Aria. The lights went out and the screams of the mother were heard echoing around the arena.

As the show went on Aria was found and taken in by the hooded figures who were revealed as monks. They took her to their home where she lived a happy carefree life among other children in a joyful trampoline scene. Bane had to smile to himself seeing little Aria bounce and flip on the trampolines in her little white dress with a big smile on her face.

"She is so adorable," he heard Adrien say beside him.

Bane nodded in agreement. The trampoline scene was coming to a close.

"I love this part." Adrien smiled.

The children formed a large circle on the trampolines with Aria in the middle. The children began jumping in the air as a single unit, each time getting higher and higher. In the final jump the children clasped hands and jumped as high as they could holding their hands in the air. Aria jumped a beat after, and came up through their hands spinning around and round. When she reached the peak of her jump, she threw her arms out to stop her spin. There was a bright flash of light that temporarily blinded Bane. He heard a gasp from the audience and then a roar of applause. The circle of children had disappeared and where Aria had stood a second before, now stood Joanna. The little girl now turned into a beautiful woman. Bane felt his breath catch in his lungs. She looked stunning as she smiled and waved to the audience. A second later the lights went black for a scene change.

As the story went on, the audience learned that the people of the village had been enslaved in a scene that involved giant revolving steel wheels with acrobats running inside and on top of them. The next scene involved Heather the ring master and narrator entertaining the warlord by presenting a cage full of trained tigers. Bane was very impressed at Heather's fearlessness with the beasts. She made the tigers jump through hoops and dance on pedestals. She even opened one large white tiger's mouth and put her head inside its jaws. The show continued to show off the warlord's armada, a throng of giant trained elephants, and beautiful black and white horses. Then the show went into intermission.

Bane and Adrien walked to the back and were quickly met by little Aria.

"Tom-Tom! Addi!" she cried running up to them with a big smile on her face.

"Hey honey!," Adrien said sweeping her up in his arms for a hug. Aria giggled in excitement. "Did you see me? Did I do good?" she asked the men.

"You were amazing," said Adrien. Aria then turned to look at Bane expectantly.

Bane smiled, "You were the best little boogeygirl out there."

Aria burst into laughter while Adrien just looked confused. She motioned for Bane to come closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, crawling on to his back from Adrien.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink right quick." Adrien said before walking off. Aria waved after him and then turned to whisper into Bane's ear.

"Did you get the flowers for Jo-Jo?' she asked.

Bane shook his head trying sound as contrite as possible. "I'm afraid I wasn't able to find any."

"Oh that's ok," she said and took one hand off his neck to reach into a small pocket in her dress. She pulled out several crumpled daisies. "I got some for you. I'm sorry they're all wrinkly, I had to take them on stage with me," she said looking slightly disappointed.

Bane had to smile as she handed him the flowers. "Thank you, little monkey," he smiled "Do you know where she is?"

"Oh, she's probably already under the stage. Her big scene is coming up. The part where the monks teach her to lead a big fight against the bad man because she is the chosen one," she said looking very proud of herself that she remembered the plot of the story.

"I see," said Bane.

A few minutes later the lights went down again signaling the beginning to the second half. Heather stood at the edge of the service entrance looking out at the audience. She held a microphone in her hand, getting ready to continue on with the show

"Can we go over there to my mommy?" whispered Aria.

Bane took the child from around his neck and gently placed her on the ground thinking she would go to her mommy by herself. But instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her until they stood beside her mommy. Heather turned her head and smiled at Aria before shooting a murderous glare at Bane and wrapping a protective arm around her daughter.

"Oh good your up," she growled at him. "That means you are well enough to stop being a lazy ass and work for your keep, and get the HELL out of my sister's RV."

The lights came on revealing Joanna standing in the middle of the arena with the head monk who seemed to be speaking to her through motions. Heather began speaking through the microphone over the loud speaker, reciting a prophecy about a darkness that would come over the peaceful land. She spoke of the golden phoenix. One who would rise from the ashes to fight against the darkness and spark the fires of freedom within the land bringing about a thousand years peace for its people.

The monk pointed to Joanna explaining to her that she was the one in the prophecy. But Joanna shook her head not believing him. She turned to walk away but the monk stopped her, pulling something from his sleeve. It was the medallion that her mother had put around her neck during the attack of the warlord. He held up the medallion so that one of the hidden cameras could zoom in on it. On the front was the symbol of a phoenix rising from the ashes.

The scene went on as the monk explained that Joanna needed to train and prove herself worthy to fight the warlord. The head monk lifted his hands and a giant contraption began to lower from the ceiling. It was a two story trapeze set that consisted of a shorter inner top set of trapeze swings in a large square and a longer outer lower set of alternating trapeze swings and aerial silks that formed a giant pentagon. It lowered until its bottom level of swings were twenty feet above the ground. While its top level was at forty feet. It took up almost the entire arena so that when the performers were on the bottom level, their swings would swing out just above the crowd. Several acrobats came out jumped on to the set, and began performing on the contraption, swinging flipping and throwing one another across the lower section of the contraption.

The monk explained that only the one chosen to rise as the phoenix could make it to the top level of the trapeze set, and that once she did she would have proven herself ready to lead the fight against the warlord. Joanna looked determined. She ran to one side and reached up towards one of the acrobats. He swung down and grabbed her hand instantly flinging her body into the air.

Bane watched in awe as she flew through the air above the audience. She looked almost weightless as she gracefully jumped and flipped from one trapeze to another. Occasionally she would flip from a trapeze on to one of the silks to create a beautiful shape with her body before swinging back and forth until she was able to fling herself across the arena to another of the trapeze bars or another silk.

As the act continued the contraption began slowly spinning with the performers on it. The bottom level moving clockwise while the upper level moved counter clock wise. The swings on the upper level began slowly swinging back and forth. The other performers began filtering out of the arena until only one other acrobat and Joanna remained on the stage.

The performer hung himself upside down from a bar while Joanna stood on the bar opposite him. She suddenly dropped off the bar and grabbed on to it so she was swinging under it. The pair swung themselves back and forth building up height and speed until they swung forward at the same time and Joanna let go of the bar allowing herself to fly across the arena to the other side. The other acrobat caught her legs and they swung backwards together. The trapeze set rotated them around so that they were right above the service entrance when the swing reached the peak of its back swing.

At that moment Joanna spotted Bane and their eyes locked together. Bane could see shock and horror cross her face as the swing began to move hurling her forward again. The other performer swung Joanna's legs with all his might at the peak of the forward swing and released her, allowing her to sail up to the second level before disappearing from the stage. Joanna just managed to wrap her fingers around the bar to catch herself. The audience erupted in a roar of applause. But none yelled louder than little Aria.

"GO JO-JO!" she screamed clapping her hands together as hard as she could.

Joanna sat up on the revolving trapeze set unmoving as she looked down to where Bane stood.

"What is she doing up there?" Heather asked out loud after a moment when Joanna didn't move.

Suddenly as if hearing her sister's words, Joanna seemed to come to her senses and began her routine. She flew back and forth on the bars like an angel hypnotizing the entire audience, especially Bane. She would swing on one bar and time her jump so that the opposing bar would swing itself foward for her to catch. Then as she swung out on the second bar, she would use the inertia from the jump to swing herself up on top of the bar and catch herself in a pose such as a hand stand or a split or even tucks and layouts before swinging back down to jump to another bar. Adrien had walked up behind the trio on the ground to watch his sister.

"She is amazing," he said in awe.

"Yea, but something's not right." Heather said staring up at Joanna.

Bane snapped his head towards her. " What do you mean?"

"I mean something's not right. She's being too sloppy with her moves. She's already nearly missed the bar twice now." she said shaking her head. "She's distracted or something." Then she turned her head towards him and gave him an icy murderous glare. "YOU didn't do anything to upset her and distract her from her routine did you?"

Bane instantly became furious that someone would talk to him like that. He glared back at her in a way that usually made his men run for cover or contemplate suicide. But she didn't budge.

"Is that look supposed to scare me?" she asked defiantly in a Fuck you sort of tone.

" I don't know is it possible to scare a vicious harpy?" he retorted.

"Sshhh" Adrien suddenly interrupted still staring up at Joanna, " She's getting ready for the finale."

All focused on Joanna as she hung from one bar and began swinging back and forth as hard as she could. Suddenly Bane could see what Heather meant. There was a shakiness in Joanna's movements, almost as if her entire body were trembling. The swings rotated until she was right above the entrance again. This time Bane could clearly see her trembling. He felt his heart drop as he saw tears streaming down her cheeks again. She closed her eyes tightly to blink back the tears and opened them a second later as the swing reached its peak. A look of anger and determination showed on her face as she swung forward with all the force she could muster and released the bar. Everyone held their breath including Bane.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. The swing gave enough force that it shot Joanna straight up into the air. The cross swing came inwards at the same time. In the air, Joanna arched backwards letting one hand fly above her head followed by the other, her legs matching the move so her body took a beautiful pinwheel form. She flew forwards while her body spun backwards through the wires of bar that she was to catch as it reached the peak of its outward swing. she reached out to grab the bar just as it began to swing in again. Her fingertips grazed the cold metal of the bar before it slid out of her grasp.

Joanna's eyes widened in surprise as she watched the bar swing away and her body begin to plummet towards the ground. Screams erupted from the audience as men and women came out of their seats. A loud horrified shriek erupted from Aria as she burst into tears. Bane instantly swept her up into his arms and hid her face from what was happening. He, however, was unable to look away and felt his stomach plunge to his toes as he watched her drop towards the ground. Heather instantly bolted out towards the arena with Adrien right behind her.

Joanna attempted to stop her uncontrolled spin as she fell towards the ground. She thought she saw one of the lower swings coming towards her as she fell. She put her hand out praying it would find the bar. She suddenly felt the thick wire of the trapeze between her fingers. She wrapped her hand around the wire and squeezed as hard as she could trying to slow herself down. The hard metal tore the skin of her hand as she slid down it. Then she hit the bar of the trapeze hard. She felt her ribs crack as the inertia of her fall spun her head first over the bar and she continued falling towards the ground.

Heather took out a walkie talkie as she ran and screamed into it. "KILL THE LIGHTS!"

Suddenly the arena went dark, and a loud sickening thud was heard as Joanna's body hit the ground.

Author's notes:

Ok WOW what a ride! This chapter was extremely hard to write I have to say first of all. I did fast forward a bit to get the ball rolling, and its so long because I wanted to show what Joanna, Aria, and Heather did within the show. I'm really trying hard to keep Bane as in character as possible. I am trying not to have this turn into your everyday beauty and the beast love/ twilight type that we all have come to know and love. I was really inspired by two different sayings that have really helped me create this story with Joanna and Bane. the first was left in a wonderful review by a reader (LOVE=COMPROMISE) and the other from a very attractive man on a show for which I am a total GLEEK (hint hint)(LOVE= VULNERABILITY). Anyway I am not going to spoil anything for the next chapter but I will give a warning that the story is going to graduate from a T rating to an M rating. (SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) :) Anyway I have been overwhelmed by the response to my story thank you thank you so very much. I love you all and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! please R&R P.S for those who were curious Cirque de Reves means Circus of Dreams :)


	5. Fallen to ashes, run into the night

Chapter 5

"Joanna,...Joanna,"

A voice came out of the darkness calling her name and pulling her from the abyss of blissful unconsciousness. A quiet groan fell from her lips in reply to the voice.

"She's alive," she heard the voice say.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Heather, Adrien, and Johnny who played the head monk in the show, leaning over her with a small flashlight. She was still in the arena laying against one of the audience barriers. She must have hit the ground and rolled. The lights were still off all around the arena and the crowd had gone quiet, waiting.

"Joanna? Ya dead?" her brother asked, quoting from their favorite childhood movie, as he gently picked up her head and laid it on his knee .

"Ya, maan," she answered weakly and attempted to smile, but it hurt to much.

"No, but you just gave it your best shot." her sister said, relieved that she was alive. "Stay still, I'm bringing in an ambulance. we're taking you to the hospital."

Her entire body felt as if it were on fire. 'Good' she thought to herself 'she wasn't paralyzed, at-least not yet. Every breath felt as if she were breathing in molten lava, and she couldn't feel her left arm.

"No," groaned Joanna," Help me up...I have to ...finish the scene."

"No, Joanna you need to go to the hospital." her sister said looking down at her sister with a stern face. "We need to make sure you didn't break your fool neck."

Joanna stared up at her sister defiantly, a small stream of blood flowing from her nose and mouth. "Either.. you let me finish this scene...or I'm going to lay here... until the.. end.. of the show... and...do my best...to scratch out the... eyes... of anyone... who tries... to touch me." she gasped in pain.

After a moment, Heather sighed and rolled her eyes, there was no reasoning with her sister right now. She picked up the walkie talkie.

"Get Joanna's spot light ready...hit it on my mark." she said and then slid it into her pocket. "Come on, lets get her up."

Adrien reached down gently putting his arms underneath her shoulders. When he touched her left shoulder she all but jumped out of her skin and released a cry. Adrien hesitated not wanting to hurt her anymore. But she continued attempting to get to her feet, gritting her teeth in pain.

Bane stood at the entrance holding Aria who sobbed uncontrollably in to the crook of his neck.

"Sshhh," he cooed rubbing a large hand over her small back. He couldn't see what was going on with Joanna out in the arena. He wanted to run out to her but knew he couldn't. If they turned the lights back on, they would see the world's most wanted criminal standing in the middle of the arena. Not to mention he was still holding Aria and he didn't want her to see whatever had happened to Joanna. No child should have to see something such as that. His body felt cold. If she was dead, he would never forgive himself. A silent tear streamed down his face, knowing what he had just caused. The seconds crawled by like hours.

Finally, a spot light came on and there standing in the middle of the arena was Joanna. She stood by herself in the middle of the spot light, with Heather and Adrien standing on either side of her just out of view of the light. She looked as though she could barely stand on her own. She was slightly bent over her right hand across her ribs, her left arm hanging dead at her side and blood pouring from her hand and down her leg. But at-least she was alive. When the light came up, the audience jumped to their feet and erupted in a loud roar of applause. Bane heaved a deep sigh of relief.

"Aria, look" he whispered.

Aria picked up her little head rubbing her eyes and turned to see her aunt standing in the ring. She gave a delighted scream and wrapped her arms around Bane's neck now crying in happiness.

Out in the arena, Joanna was in severe pain. She couldn't stand up straight from the pain in her ribs. But at-least she was standing. Tears blurred her eyes from the pain, and she was quickly becoming dizzy. It was so hard to breath. The audience applauded for what seemed like forever. Joanna managed to smile even though the pain was almost unbearable.

Finally, the audience settled back down into their seats. Joanna slowly turned towards Johnny, the head monk. In his hands, he held a long sword with a golden hilt that had phoenix's head at the end. Joanna's head was beginning to spin. She was having trouble focusing on him, and she was beginning to sway back and forth. Slowly, he stepped up to her and got down on one knee presenting her with the sword. He smiled encouragingly at her and whispered through his teeth,

"Its almost over."

Joanna managed a slight nod. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to move. She slowly took her right hand from her ribs and reached forward slowly wrapping her hand around the sword. Pain flared through every inch of her body as she picked up the blade. She winced and fought back a scream. She managed to turn back to face the audience and very slowly and painstakingly she began to lift the sword until she held it above her head. She bit down on her tongue and lip so hard in her attempt to not scream that even more blood began flowing out of her mouth. The audience again roared in applause. Joanna's vision now blurred to the point she couldn't see. She rocked dangerously backwards no longer able to hold the weight of the sword. Adrien stepped forwards and put his arms around her to catch her. Heather lifted up the walkie talkie.

"Ok, we're done," she said and just as Joanna collapsed again the lights went out closing the scene.

Joanna was rushed to the hospital. The show went on with Joanna's understudy in her place. Though she didn't enrapture the audience as Joanna did. Heather's understudy was also used because she refused to leave Joanna's side. Which left Bane and Adrien taking care of Aria for the rest of the night.

Bane refused to speak as he brooded over what had happened. Even Aria wasn't able to make him smile as she usually did. He knew what he had done was for the best. But he was furious with himself for distracting her, over his developing feelings for her in the first place, for not being there to catch her when she fell. He knew that something terrible would happen to her if he allowed himself to feel for her or her for him. He was a curse upon this world, destroying good where ever he went. Normally, he was proud of this fact. But today he wished he could be someone else, anyone else.

Sometime after Aria went to sleep, they received a call on Joanna's status. She had to undergo emergency surgery due to four broken ribs, one of which had punctured and collapsed one of her lungs, and another that had ruptured her spleen. Her left shoulder had been ripped out of the socket when she fell, and the skin had been torn from her hand when she grabbed on to the trapeze wire and slid down it. Upon hearing this Bane lost his temper and left the RV going into some nearby woods where he began an assault on the wildlife, ripping, and destroying whatever he could get his hands on. None of his men dared go after him for fear of death or worse if he turned his anger towards them. He stayed out all night, going back as the sun began to rise.

When he opened the door to Joanna's RV he found a very unwelcome guest waiting on him. Heather sat on the couch across from the door with her arms and legs crossed, glaring at him. She looked tired from lack of sleep and furious. He froze as soon as he saw her.

"Good morning Tom." she said in a monotone voice. "Or should I say Bane?"

Bane's eyes widened when she called him by his name.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she asked with an amused look, "We may be simple circus folk, but we are not stupid. Shut the door, I want to talk to you."

Bane continued to walk in and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the door, with his arms crossed incase she tried to walk out. He would have to kill her now. But she was ready for him. As soon as he came to a stop she pulled a pistol out of her jacket and pointed it at him. Bane stood motionless.

"Do you really think you can kill me with that?" he growled.

"I know I can. You may be the most dangerous man in the world." she said staring him down. "But your still just a man who bleeds just like the rest of us."

Bane was silent for a moment. "You are a very clever woman. What do you want?"

"I want you to leave." she said. "I want you to leave and never come back. But unfortunately that can't happen, can it? My idiotic brother brought you here, my sister cared for you, and I allowed it. Which makes us accomplices and therefore criminals as well."

Bane stared at her. But felt a wave of guilt wash over him. What she said was true.

"I should kill you. I would be doing the world a favor" she growled. "But then I would probably have your men kill me and my family in my sleep, and if they didn't my daughter, sister and brother would never forgive me. I can't turn you in because I will not sacrifice my brother to a promised execution for your sake."

"My men would never hurt you and your family, and we will never speak of your kindness to us. I would not allow anyone to hurt Joanna or Aria." he said looking back up at her.

"That is the worst of it all." she said sadness showing through her glare. "You are such a monster that you have bewitched my poor innocent sister into believing that she has feelings for you so that you can use her as you will! SHE NEARLY DIED LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!" she cried tears welling up in her eyes. "Do you have a heart at all?

Bane hung his head again. Yes he did, that was the problem. In that moment he knew he couldn't kill this woman. As infuriating as she was, she was the sister of the woman he...cared for. She was only trying to protect her family as he would.

"I am a monster." he said looking up at her. "But I never meant to hurt Joanna. That is the last thing I would ever want. I never deserved her kindness, and I can never repay her. I owe her my life, and you as well."

Heather looked surprised. But then her gaze hardened.

"If you want to repay us, then leave. Leave so we can be safe. Leave us alone, and release Adrien. He has done enough for you. He belongs with his family."

Bane was silent for a long time. He knew this time would come, but now it was here. He didn't want to go. He needed to complete his mission. He should be happy to go. But something inside of him was fighting to stay.

"Very well, My men and I will leave tonight...without Adrien."

Later that day, Bane spoke to Adrien of the conversation he had with his sister. He didn't take the news of being left behind well.

"But sir, you can't leave me behind! After everything we've been through! I've dedicated my life to you sir. You and the other men are my brothers! You saved my life." he argued.

"Yes and you saved mine, so we are even. You have done enough for me." Bane said looking upon his brother with his intense gaze. "Your place is here with your family. I release you of your services to me."

" I will follow you." Adrien challenged

"I will kill you." Bane retorted and turned to walk away.

"What about Joanna?"

Bane froze.

"I know she cares for you, and whether you like it or not, I know you have feelings for her as well."

Bane turned slightly to look over his shoulder.

"I care for nothing or no one. She was only a means to an end." he growled, then continued walking.

"Yea...keep telling yourself that." Adrien mumbled. Bane heard it, but continued walking.

He did not say goodbye to Aria. He could only imagine what that would do to him. Instead he watched from afar as Adrien and Heather told her. The little girl burst into tears. Bane had to turn and walk away. But her cries echoed following him all the way through the camp to where his men were waiting.

They left after nightfall. They were to meet a contact outside the city who would take them to a safe house. But as they left the city they passed the hospital.

"Stop the truck." Bane ordered.

The truck came to a stop and he jumped out.

"Boss...I don't think this is a good idea." said Disoto from the driver seat.

But the glare Bane gave him instantly had him wishing he had never opened his mouth.

"I'll meet you soon." He said turning to walk towards the hospital.

He walked through the parking lot. As he passed one of the cars he noticed a leather jacket inside one of them and broke the window to get it. Then he stole a motorcycle helmet off a motorcycle, and a bouquet of flowers from another before he walked into the hospital, and up to the reception desk.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" the receptionist asked. (May I help you?)

Bane held out the flowers and spoke in perfect German. "Dies ist eine spezielle Lieferung für Frau Joanna die Zirkus-Star.(This is a delivery for Ms. Joanna, the circus star)

The elderly woman instantly rolled her eyes and sighed, "Nicht noch einer, ist sie auf der zweiten Etage Raum 205. Aber Sie müssen an Ihrem Helm mit mir zu verlassen."(Not another one, She's on the second floor room 205. But you'll have to leave your helmet with me.)

Bane dropped the flowers on her desk and turned around saying. "Jemand anderes absolviert sie auf. Ich habe andere Lieferungen." (Have someone else take them up. I have other deliveries.)

Before the receptionist had a chance to protest he was gone. Outside he walked around until he found a way up. He would have to jump from the top of a two story parking lot over to the second story. He quickly ran to the lot, and up the stairs to the second level. The jump was a short one, only about five feet. But he had to catch himself on a ledge that was only a couple of inches wide. He caught himself easily, and slide himself by his fingers across the ledge until he found an open window to hoist himself up and into the room. Luckily, the patient was asleep, so he was able to walk by un-noticed, and left the room. Several times on his way to 205 he had to jump into different rooms to avoid being seen. Finally, he found the room and slid inside locking the door behind him.

Joanna had been put into a room by herself so he didn't have to worry about another patient. He slid the curtain around her bed closed so he would have some warning if one of the nurses walked in. Then he turned and looked at her. Once again, she took his breath away just as she had when he had first seen her. She lay there on the clean white hospital bed peacefully sleeping, with her golden hair splayed all around her like a halo. She looked a bit more pale than before, and she had several bruises and cuts that had been dressed and wore oxygen nasal oxygen mask to help her breath. But she was no less beautiful. She was a far cry from the night before when Adrien had rushed past him carrying her. She had been covered almost head to toe with blood, dirt and bruises. Seeing her that way had made his blood run cold. He was a man who prided himself on not feeling emotions such as fear. But last night, when he thought she was dead. He had never been more scared in his life. Even when he was in the pit. He knew that he would forever be haunted by the images of her falling.

He stepped forward, took off the motorcycle helmet, and slowly sat down on the right side edge of her bed. This would be the last time he ever saw her again. She would probably hate him after what had happened. It was what he deserved. He looked down and saw her hand that had grabbed onto the wire. It was wrapped in bandages. He reached down and gently picked up her hand turning it over to examine it. Some blood was beginning to seep through. He turned her hand back up moving as slowly as possible and laced his fingers through hers being as careful as possible not to bear down on her wounds. He had seen couples doing this before, and he had always wondered what it was like. But had never tried it, not even with Talia. Joanna winced in her sleeping and he quickly put her hand down, not wanting to hurt her. He watched her for the longest time, gently stroking her hair, or caressing her face. Every now and then she would move in her sleep and he would freeze, praying that she wouldn't wake up, but she never did.

Finally, the sun began to rise, and heavy weight settled on his chest. He knew he had already stayed to long. He should not have come in the first place. But he wanted to say goodbye. He knew the nurse would be coming soon to check on her again. He leaned forward and caressed her cheek one final time before he touched his forehead to hers. Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter. Bane jumped back and quickly stepped towards the window. He didn't want to see her awake or her to see him. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to leave if he did. The door unlatched as the nurse walked in. Joanna's eyes opened and she looked towards the door. He jumped up on the window and swung his legs over, stopping to take one final look at her. Just as she turned her head towards the window, he swung out of sight and easily dropped down to the grass below.

"Miss are you ok?" the nurse asked in broken english.

Joanna stared out the window for a moment, looking confused. She thought that someone had been there, watching her sleep.

"Miss?"

The nurses words interrupted Joanna's thoughts. She turned back towards her.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Yes I'm fine." She said with a smile.

The nurse smiled back, "I just wanted to let you know that your breakfast will be here soon with your medicine."

"Thank you," Joanna said quietly before turning back to the window.

She must have just dreamed that someone was there. She knew who she wished it was. But that was impossible. He didn't feel that way about her. A look of sadness crossed her face. It was just a dream.

Authors notes.

Ok I realize I said that the rating would go up this chapter. But I thought this would be a good stopping place before we really take the plunge. NO THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY. I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS COUPLE YET. ~stomps foot~ I'm too obsessed with them to give them up. I want to see them develop more. So anyway I'm still deciding on how much Im going to heat it up. I know how spicy I want it because hey I'm a hopeless romantic and I love extra spicy food. But I want the audience opinion before I decide So would you prefer mild, medium, hot, extra spicy or (My personal favorite) OLAY! So let me know. I love hearing from you. You all are fabulous!


	6. Rise again into the arms of the flames

Chapter 6

Joanna was sitting up in her bed, staring out the window, and holding a strange bouquet of flowers that had been brought in by one of the nurses. There was no card with them, and when she asked who had brought them the nurse only said a messenger in a motorcycle helmet. There was something that smelled familiar about them. She didn't want to put them down.

"Good morning," said Heather walking into the room. "How are you feeling honey?"

Joanna smiled, "I've been better."

Heather saw the flowers, "Did you run out of vases?" she asked.

For the first time Joanna really looked around her room. There were many bouquets of flowers from fans and cast members sitting around her room. She wondered how she hadn't noticed them before.

"I just like these, I guess." she shrugged.

"I didn't think you liked daisies," Heather commented eyeing the colorful bouquet.

"I guess I do."

"Well then let me put them in water so you can keep them." she said reaching out for them.

But Joanna refused, pulling them closer and cradling them as if they were a child.

Heather backed off putting her hands up.

"Alright, alright no touchy."

Joanna relaxed and smiled.

"So, I haven't seen the doctor yet. What's the verdict?"

Heather sat down. "Well, You're gonna live."

"That's always always a plus."

"But..."

"But.." Joanna encouraged.

"Your stuck here for a week."

"Well, thats not so bad."

"And...your out for six months."

Joanna's mouth dropped open.

"Sorry honey thats what happens when you pull a stunt like that."

Joanna sighed, "Well, I guess its better than being told I'll have to retire early."

"Very true," Heather replied.

"So where is everyone?" Joanna asked in attempt to find out about one in particular by asking about the whole.

"Well, they're all upset and worried." said Heather seeing right through her sister's ploy and attempting to avoid conversation about that particular one.

"Where is Aria?" Joanna asked attempting a different approach.

"She's at home in bed."

A concerned look crossed Joanna's face. "Is she sick?"

"No...not really."

Joanna raised an eyebrow and gave a look that clearly demanded a real answer.

Heather sighed, "She was very upset yesterday. She cried herself sick, and then didn't want to get out of bed today."

Joanna looked confused. "Why was she upset? She's seen me fall before."

"It wasn't because of you..."

"Then why..."

"He left."

Joanna's eyes widened, she didn't have to ask who. Tears instantly brimmed in her eyes. 'This is all my fault.' she thought to herself.

"Joanna, I'm so sorry. But I had to... he was dangerous."

Joanna looked up into her sister's eyes. "You sent him away?" Anger appeared in her eyes.

Heather instantly set about explaining who he was and what he had done before Adrien brought him to their cirque, and what helping him meant. Joanna listened intently. When Heather finally finished Joanna was staring down at her flowers.

"Joanna?" Her sister asked leaning out to put her hand on Joanna's good shoulder. " I know you cared for him. But he was dangerous, the things he's done in his past..."

"Mean nothing to me..." Joanna answered looking up at her sister with anger. "We all have pasts, We all have done things we regret, even you."

Heather's eyes widened in surprise. "What if he would have lost his temper and hurt you or Aria?"

"Your right, but he didn't. The man you described is not the man who I cared for. He wasn't the man who played with your daughter every day."

"Joanna...did he brainwash you? I'm sitting here telling you that I saved you and my daughter from the most dangerous man in the world, and you're angry with me?"

Joanna looked down, "No...you're right. I guess I'm just not thinking properly from the medication. I'm sorry."

Heather's face softened and she leaned forward to kiss her sister on the forehead.

"I'll let you sleep then sweet pea. I'll be back in a bit with Aria and some of the others to make you feel better."

Joanna nodded still not looking up. Heather took the flowers from her arms and placed them in a vase beside her, then she left. Joanna watched her sister leave and then turned towards the window again and the flowers. Tears began streaming down her face. Even knowing who he really was, she didn't want him to leave. For the first time in her life, she hated. She hated her sister for making him leave, and her brother for lying to her, and him...

He didn't even say goodbye...

~Six months later~

It had taken Bane six months to build back up his forces enough to finally make a move on Bruce Wayne. He had tracked them to Venice, Italy where they had just celebrated their wedding. A large international festival was happening in the city that week. Bane decided it would be the perfect time to strike.

Selina kyle and Bruce Wayne walked through the crowded streets of Venice enjoying the festival. Thousands of people had descended on the city in brightly colored costumes. The couple came to a large square where tents of vendors, performers, and different carnival rides stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Ooh look darling," Selina exclaimed to her new husband pointing to a vendor selling pearls. "They're all fake of course"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I would have stolen them already them." she smiled mischievously.

Bruce smiled and gave her a mock stern look. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her before they walked on, completely obvious to the dark figure that followed them.

Bane walked through the crowd not far behind the couple. He was disguised in a long dark trench coat and fedora. He turned the collar up to hide as much of his mask as possible. His men were spread out through the crowd also in disguise. There was to be a special performance for the festival at noon, that is when they would strike.

The couple stopped in front of a large pirate ship ride that had been set up to rock back and forth over one of the canals. Bane gave a signal to his men to begin moving in on the couple, and then began moving forward himself. Suddenly, he felt someone bump into him and looked down to see a little girl with long light brown hair who had fallen on the ground at his feet.

"Owww," cried Aria.

Bane's eyes widened and he quickly reached down and lifted her up and set her on her feet.

"I'm so sor-" she began until she looked at him. She froze, "Tom-tom?"

The pair stared at one another. Bane's mind raced. He had attempted to keep track of the cirque after he left. After the fall Joanna's stand in had to take over performing in the cirque. The last time he heard of them, they were in Russia performing in Moscow. But if Aria was here...then that must mean... He quickly began looking around at the crowd. His heart hammering in his chest. Aria stared at him wide eyed. She looked as if she were about to say something but suddenly the clock struck noon.

Aria turned around and took off through the crowd. Bane watched as she ran off a guilty feeling growing in his chest. She must hate him for leaving. Then he turned and saw his men were in position to strike. He needed to move. But he kept wanting to turn to see if he could see Aria. Maybe if he watched he would see... Suddenly a giant black horse erupted from a side street. Upon the horse was a figured covered by a dark hooded cloak. He raced the giant horse through the crowd that parted giving him room. Bane suddenly spotted Aria. She broke through the crowd right in front of the horse. She screamed in terror as the horse reared up above her. Bane felt his breath catch in his throat. He instantly began running towards her. The horse came down narrowly missing her. The rider leaned down and grabbed her lifting her on the horse and taking off straight towards the pirate ship.

Bane had to step out of the way as the horse past him with the rider carrying a screaming Aria on top. He turned to see Selina Kyle and Bruce had frozen and was watching the horse and rider as well. This was his chance to grab them. He began to step towards them again, continuing to watch Aria out of the corner of his eye. The rider rode past the line of spectators who were about to board the swinging pirate ship. He dismounted with the screaming child and carried her onto the ship.

"People of Venice," the rider called, his voice echoing from several speakers.

The rider suddenly ripped off his cloak, revealing himself to be the warlord from the show.

" I am the Lord Daemon, and I have come to conquer this land and capture you all as my slaves."

Aria was still struggling in his arms. Suddenly it was her voice that came from the speakers.

"You'd better let me go or the phoenix is going to kick your butt." she cried

The warlord laughed, "Oh my naive little child. The Golden Phoenix fell long ago. She can do nothing to me!"

Images of Joanna's fall flashed through Bane's mind causing his chest to hurt. He was inches from Bruce Wayne now. He reached out his hand to grab him when another voice came over the loud speakers. He froze. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"That's the funny thing about a phoenix." Joanna's voice echoed through the speakers. "It always rises again."

The crowd including Bane began looking around for the source of the voice, when someone suddenly pointed up towards the roof of one of the buildings and screamed

"LOOK."

Bane's head snapped up. There standing on the roof in all her glory was Joanna. Bane felt his heart skip a beat. She stood there in her golden and white celtic cross outfit with a sword attached to her side and a rope in her hand. The crowd erupted into a roar of applause. Bane began backing away from his prey. He wouldn't be able to strike now. He was too distracted by the golden goddess on the roof.

"Let. her. go." she growled, staring down at the warlord.

Daemon held up Aria in one arm and pulled out his sword, pointing it at Joanna.

"If you want her," he shouted up to Joanna, "Come and get her!"

Joanna stared down at him for a moment before she stepped off the side of building. A collection of gasps and screams rose up from the audience as she swung down from the buildings over their heads in a giant arch. She swung over the pirate ship and grabbed Aria from the Daemon's arms, kicking him as she went by. She swung back out over the audience. Someone in the audience standing a few feet from Bane put up their hands and grabbed Aria as she went by, setting her safety on the ground. Joanna continued in her circle until she was over the pirate ship again. She let go of the rope and landed on a platform that was attached one of the giant cables that the ship hung from. Daemon climbed up the other cable until he too stood on a platform opposite Joanna. It was then Bane noticed a long wire that was stretched between the two platforms.

The two performers stared at one another swords in hand. Damon jumped onto the wire running straight across it brandishing his sword at her. Joanna waited until a second before his sword touched her before she launched herself into the air, spinning over his head and landing on the wire behind him. He turned around slashing his sword at her again. She swung her sword at him as well. Their swords came together, clashing so hard that sparks flew between them. Suddenly, the ride began to move again, rocking back and forth. the crowd gasp as the opponents seemed unfazed by the movement. An intense sword fight ensued between Joanna and Daemon. Bane was entranced by her up on the tight rope. She fought like a well seasoned assassin, but moved as gracefully as a dancer.

Bruce and Selina watched the fight as well, thoroughly impressed.

"They are amazing." Selina commented watching the fight.

Bruce nodded in response. Selina looked around at the crowd wondering how much money some of these people had on them. Her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face several feet from her. Her heart raced as she recognized the man who had terrorized Gotham. She thought she had killed him. Why was he here? she thought to herself. Her entire body ran cold as she realized why. There was only one reason. They had to get out of there. She knew he would kill them if she made it known that she saw him. She had to do something. Slowly she took a small pistol out of her purse and pointed it to the ground.

Suddenly, two gun shots were heard from somewhere in the audience. The crowd instantly panicked, and began racing to get out of the square. Bane looked and saw Selina kyle and Bruce Wayne were gone. His fury rose, he had lost his chance. He heard a familiar scream and turned to see Aria standing in the middle of the stampeding crowd, looking utterly terrified. Bane began running towards her. Suddenly he saw someone push her down in their attempt to get away from the gun shots. His heart instantly dropped and he ran even faster, running over several people in his attempt to get to her.

Up on the stage, Joanna and Daemon had stopped fighting.

"WHERE IS ARIA?" Daemon yelled.

They both looked around the crowd but didn't see her.

"Take Caesar and see if you can see her in the crowd." Joanna yelled pointing to the horse. "I'll go up top and see if I can see from there."

Daemon nodded and ran off the tight rope, jumping off the moving ride onto the giant horse. Joanna went to the other side where she waited for the ride to swing back up and jumped off onto the side of the building where a ladder had been set up for her departure from the ride after her fight. She climbed up to the top of the building where she first appeared and looked out over the crowd. She looked towards where she had dropped off Aria, but didn't see her. She was beginning to panic when she suddenly saw her niece being carried by someone in a long trench coat and hat out of the crowd. Aria crying and screaming. Anger arose in Joanna as she quickly untied the rope she had swung from the building on and began following the pair on the roof tops.

Bane had grabbed Aria and was trying to get her away from the panicked crowd. They made it out of the square safety. Aria was still crying in fear.

"Its ok, I've got you," he said through his mask as he carried her down a back street, and into an ally.

He gently set her down and began looking over her for any injuries. She was hyperventilating in an attempt to calm down.

"Hey," he said taking hold of her arms. "Breathe, its ok..."

She stared at him for a moment still gasping and sobbing, before she threw her arms around him.

"Why did you leave me?!" she cried into his neck. " Why did you leave Jo-jo? Don't you like us anymore?"

Bane instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"I'm sorry." he said wrapping his arms around her.

They embraced before she took a step back and looked at him.

"Please come back, We miss you. Jo-jo misses you. We cried for days when you left, and Jo-jo didn't talk or eat for a week." she cried. "Please, we didn't mean to make you mad. We're sorry."

Her words felt like knives in his chest, especially hearing about Joanna. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he saw a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye and then felt something hit him hard. He was thrown off his feet and into the wall at the end of the ally where he landed face down. Joanna had swung in on her rope, and kicked him. She landed and grabbed a random piece of wood that was laying near a dumpster and began beating him with it.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KIDNAP MY NIECE! YOU BASTARD!" she roared as she hit him again and again.

Aria was instantly at her aunt's back pulling at her. "JO JO STOP ITS TOM TOM! STOP!"

Joanna froze and turned to look at her niece. "What?" she asked unbelieving.

"Its Tom-tom, he saved me from the people." she cried.

Joanna turned back to the stranger that lay face down. Slowly she walked up and used her foot to turn him over to face her. Her jaw dropped as she saw the mask and a pair of deep brown eyes staring at her.

"Hello, Joanna," He said looking up at her. Even though she had just beat him senseless, she still took his breath away.

She stared down at him for a moment, then reared back and hit him again.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He demanded gripping his mid section where she hit.

"That was for lying to me.."

She hit him again.

"That was for using me... and this..."

She hit him extra hard.

"Was for leaving...AND not saying goodbye."

Bane groaned and rolled to his side, gasping in pain. Aria walked up beside her aunt.

"Wow.." she said looking down at him with wide eyes. " You kicked his butt Jo-jo."

Thirty minutes later found Bane back in Joanna's RV. He couldn't deny that it felt good to be back. He patiently waited for Joanna to return from taking Aria home. She made Aria promise not to tell Heather that he was there. Joanna told her that if she told her mom, that her mom would kick his butt worse than she did. Both Bane and Aria heartily agreed that was probably true. Joanna opened to door and came in.

"Well, that was fun. Both my sister and brother were in hysterics." she said locking the door to avoid her sister just walking in an seeing the man she ran off. Then she went to grab her medical kit and sat down beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"What for?" she asked not looking at him but concentrating on helping him to remove his jacket an black shirt so she could clean where she beat the blood out of him. "You probably saved her life. I'm very grateful."

"I'm sorry I left and didn't say goodbye..."

Joanna didn't say anything, she simply continued her work. She had hit him so hard that blood poured from his nose making it hard for him to breathe. He unbuckled his mask and took it off so he could clean it. Joanna handed him a cloth to hold to his nose. He noticed that she was going to great lengths not to look at him or talk to him, and it bothered him. Slowly, he reached down and took her chin as she had his so many months ago, and lifted her face forcing her to look at him.

"Joanna please..." he said his eyes begging. "Please don't avoid me."

Joanna instantly jerked out of his reach and walked into the kitchen to catch her breath and attempt to make her heart quit racing. She was supposed to be angry with him, to hate him.

"I know who you are..." she whispered. Bane's body went cold. She turned around to face him, anger apparent on her face. "You lied to me and used me. You made me care about you, and make a fool of myself thinking you cared about me as well and then left without even saying goodbye."

Now Bane stood up, "I had to leave Joanna. I'm a monster, a criminal. I've killed hundred of people and I will undoubtedly kill again. I could never be with you not because I don't want you. But because I don't deserve you."

Tears began welling up in her eyes from anger. "I don't care what you've done." she cried. "We all have pasts, that's not what matters. If you care about me then you do deserve me."

Bane stared at her completely shocked at her words. She stared back quickly loosing her composure.

"Just leave," she said quietly.

She turned around to walk into her room when he grabbed her and pulled her to him pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Joanna was surprised and pulled back after a moment staring at him. Bane stared at her his entire body on fire. Suddenly Joanna lunged forward kissing him again. His lips and face were on fire with pain. But the pleasure that came from his lips touching hers melted with the pain until they became one overwhelming sensation. He slid his tongue between her lips to mate with hers, deepening their kiss. She slid her hands up and down his chest, loving the way his muscles tensed beneath her touch.

He ran his hands down her sides to her hips and then closed his hands around her buttocks and squeezed tightly lifting her into the air. He carried her to the back into her bedroom and sat her on the bed. The pain on his face was almost unbearable now. Joanna got on her knees on the bed and kissed him one final time before buckling his mask back into place so the pain would go away. She kissed his mask, and then began going downwards kissing his neck, chest, and abs until she came to his pants where he wore a large belt that gave his back support. She undid the belt and pants and gently slid them to the floor and continued kissing downwards.

Bane watched her with wide eyes, until she reached his large hard manhood. She turned up to look and him and smiled. Then she gently slid him into her mouth. Bane's head snapped backwards and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Slowly, she began sliding her mouth back and forth along his shaft. Every muscle in his body tensed at the sensations he was feeling. Pressure was beginning to build inside his body. If she kept this up he was sure if he wasn't already insane he would become so. She kept licking and suckling him until he was trembling.

Finally he couldn't stand it and lifted her up onto the bed. He ripped her top from her body as well as her skirt and bloomers, and threw her back onto the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he climbed onto the bed and pressed his hot body to hers.

He ran his hands up and down her body again, running his thumbs across her nipples until they became hard and she whimpered. Then he ran his hands down her body and between her thighs. Joanna nearly jumped out of her skin as he gently slid a large finger into her tight hot moist folds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he began sliding his finger in and out of her until she was whimpering beneath him.

"Oh my God," she moaned as he went faster and faster until she could no longer stand it. "Please," she begged.

"Please what?" he asked through the robotic tones of his mask smiling as he tortured her.

"FUCK ME," she growled.

That was all Bane needed to hear. He slide his finger out and parted her legs with his own, positioning himself at her opening. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers before he slid into her with one hard thrust. Joanna forgot how to breathe and scream the pain was so intense from his size. Tears slid down her face as she tightly closed her eyes. Bane didn't move his body not wanting to further hurt her. He kept his forehead pressed to hers and looked at her beautiful face hating and loving what he was doing to her all at the same time.

After a moment the pain began to subside. Joanna looked up into his eyes and smiled. Bane smiled back behind his mask and slowly began to move, sliding in and out of her. Joanna's eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure.

"Oh my god," she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck again.

Bane shared her sentiments and began pushing harder and faster into her. Joanna lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist allowing his thrusts to become deeper. Bane grabbed the blankets on either side of her head and squeezed as hard as he could, his thrusts becoming more frenzied and desperate as the sweet pressure began building inside him again. Joanna ran her hands up and down his back gliding her nails along his back driving him to distraction.

"Harder," she whispered into his ear.

Suddenly, he lost control and began driving into her as hard as he could. Joanna dug her nails into him to hang on. Higher and higher the pressure built in them until they were both seeing stars. Finally, Joanna could take it no more and threw her head back screaming his name, his real name as waves of pleasure washed over her. Hearing her scream his name drove him crazy until he found release as well, causing him to throw his own head back and roar like a wild animal as he spilled his hot seed deep within her. Then he collapsed on top of her.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until he lifted himself off of her to her side and drew the blankets over their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She laid her head against his chest and draped her body over his.

"I missed you so much," she whispered sleepily.

"I missed you," he whispered back.

They fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

"You know why I'm calling you?" the voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, I do." the man answered, his face hidden by darkness.

"He's alive. I need you to find him and kill him."

"You do know this will be no easy job. He is after all the most dangerous criminal in the world. It will be expensive."

"I have money don't worry about that. Just find him and kill him. I don't care what you have to do or who you have to kill, I want his head on a platter."

"I understand."

"Good, then we have an understanding."

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Kyle..."

Authors notes:

SOOOOOOOOOO Can I get a HALLEJULIAH! I was so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and like me enjoy spicy food because I assure you it only gets better. ^.^ Hope you enjoyed Please R&R and I am sure there will be some errors in this chapter but it is 5 am and I have been writing all night so I will come back to revise again after some sleep. LOVE YOU ALL. Oh and I just want to say because I am so proud of it. I LOVE MY NEW COVER ART!


	7. Banishment

Chapter 7

Later that day Bane and Joanna woke up to someone loudly beating on Joanna's door.

"JOANNA!" Heather yelled.

Joanna launched herself from the bed taking the blanket with her. Bane quickly jumped up and grabbed his pants from the floor and dove into the bathroom. Joanna grabbed her robe and just wrapped it around the blanket that was around her, and ran to the door.

"Hey," she said attempting to catch her breath when she opened the door. "Whats up?"

Heather looked her sister up and down from her lion mane messed up hair to her blanket dress and messed up robe.

"wow, who's bed have YOUR boots been under?" Heather asked stepping past her into the RV.

Joanna looked flustered. "I was um napping..square performance...tired me out.."

Heather turned around raising an eye brow at her sister.

"I see," she said turning to look back at the bedroom and disheveled bed.

Joanna squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, I just came by to pick up your costume to be cleaned for tonights performance." she said turning to walk back towards the bed room where Joanna's costume lay.

Joanna jumped in front of her sister and ran into the bed room quickly picking up the costume and shutting the doors behind her. She wadded the costume up in a ball so her sister wouldn't see the rips from her tryst with Bane.

"What is wrong with you." Heather asked as she was thrown against the counter when Joanna rushed past her.

"Nothing, I just..don't want you to see my room." she said handing the wad of cloth to Heather. "It's a mess, and I know how you don't like messes."

Heather gave her famous 'uh huh' look but didn't argue. Everyone had been acting strange since the incident. Aria had been singing all afternoon and talking about a new imaginary pet she had and all the activities she was planning for her and her new pet.

"Well, You need to start getting ready. We're gonna have a full house tonight. I want you ready to go in the practice ring in two hours, ok?" she asked looking intensely at Joanna.

"Yes, of course." Joanna replied.

"Hey do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Heather asked turning to walk towards the back of the RV.

"NO!" Joanna screamed and again jumped in front of her again blocking her way.

"What now?!" Heather asked glaring at her sister.

"um..well...um," Joanna stammered.

"Well WHAT?!"

"My toilet is clogged." she whispered quietly.

Heather stared at her for a moment. Joanna's heart was hammering in her chest. If her sister found out that Bane was in her RV, she didn't know what she would do.

"Yea, I know what you mean, our toilets been messing up too. I think its time to get the tanks cleaned out." Heather said as she turned to walk towards the door.

Joanna felt like melting into a puddle of relief.

"I'll put in a call tomorrow and have someone come clean all of our tanks." she said as she got to the door. Then she turned around, "Joanna?"

"Yea?"

"I'm going to the store...um...can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine why?"

Heather motioned to the front of the blanket wrapped around her. Joanna looked down and noticed a small blood stain. Her eyes widened as she looked back up at her sister.

"Oh, um... you know actually, I could use my usual if you don't mind." she said with a smile.

Heather nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. Joanna released a deep sigh and leaned against the counter. Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist as Bane came up behind her and pressed his large body against hers. A smile spread across her face. He gently moved her hair and nuzzled into her neck, pressing his hips hard against hers.

"I have to go." she whispered, turning around in his arms, gently putting her hands on either side of his mask and pressing her forehead to his. "I only have two hours before I have to be in the practice ring or Heather will come after me."

Bane wrapped his hands around her hips and lifted her onto the counter and settled himself in between her thighs.

"We can't have that can we." he purred in her ear causing her body to tremble.

Minutes later found Bane and Joanna in the shower. There wasn't a lot of room for them, but that didn't bother them. Hot water ran over their naked bodies as Bane picked up a bar of soap, lathered his hands and began running them up and down her slender well toned. Joanna ran her hands up his muscular thighs over his stomach, tracing every scar. Then her hands lowered and wrapped around his shaft and began gently rubbing the length of it. Bane instantly stopped and placed his hands high on the wall on above her head to steady himself. She picked up her pace and gripped slightly harder.

Bane gritted his teeth in pleasure. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this delicious beautiful creature. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was putting her as well as himself in danger. But right now he didn't care. He had never felt anything like this in his life. He knew he should leave but he didn't think he could.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He reached down and grabbed her hands and brought them up above her head. Then he reached around and grabbed her buttocks lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her hard, taking her breath away. He began thrusting hard into her ready body. Groans erupted from his mask and whimpers from hers. She brought her hands down, wrapping her arms around his neck and gently leaning his head into the crook of her neck.

Harder and harder he thrust into her until Joanna thought she might go mad, her fingernails raked across the back of his neck and shoulders. The pain from her scratches only adding to his pleasure and driving him even more wild. Suddenly Joanna threw her head back and screamed hitting her head against the wall as she did. Bane came as well spilling within her. Slowly, they both sank to the shower floor tangled in each others arms completely exhausted.

A while later Joanna stood in front of her floor length mirror staring at her self. She was dressed in full costume wearing her white ballet dress. Bane lay on her bed fully clothed staring at her.

"You look beautiful." He commented.

She turned and smiled at him before looking back at the mirror.

"I'm glad I have a spare for my other costume. I just need to talk to the costume designer and pray she will fix my other one without telling my sister."

"I'm sorry."

Joanna turned and walked to the bed. She crawled up and lay on top of him, her face inches from his.

"Don't be, it was amazing and totally worth it." she whispered kissing the mouth of his mask. She lay her head on his chest and sighed closing her eyes in contentment. Suddenly her alarm went off, and she sat up still straddling him.

"I have to go." she said looking at the time.

"So do I."

Joanna looked at him a concerned look showing on her face. He settled his hands on her hips and looked up at her.

"My men are waiting for me. They will be wondering where I am."

Joanna nodded, but still didn't want him to leave.

"Will you be back?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be back before your show is over."

Joanna smiled and lay back down on his chest.

"I love you..."

"So explain to me again...how your costume got ripped to pieces?" Heather asked standing over Joanna while she stretched.

"Um...well I, " Joanna stammered. "I got really itchy...from Italian flees."

Heather wasn't buying it.

"Ok thats it," she said.

She reached down and grabbed Joanna's arm roughly pulling her to her feet and out of the tent.

"Ow HEATHER WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Joanna yelled as she was pulled around the corner and into Heather's RV.

Heather all but threw her on the couch, and stood in front of the door blocking her escape.

"Ok, what the hell is going on with you," Heather demanded.

"Nothing is going on with me, now let me go, I have to practice." Joanna snapped standing up to walk out. But Heather stopped her.

"Joanna, you have always been a terrible liar." Heather said crossing her arms. "Now tell me what the hell is going on."

Joanna glared out the window. She knew this would happen, she had never been able to keep a secret from her sister. She hated lying and keeping secrets. She didn't even know why she bothered.

"Bane."

"What about him?" she asked, her voice growing dangerous.

"He's here...with me."

"WHAT?!" Heather roared. "THAT MONSTER IS BACK?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND?!"

"HE SAVED ARIA'S LIFE TODAY HEATHER!"

Heather froze. "What?"

"He was the one who pulled Aria from the crowd. She might have been trampled."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it have mattered?"

"No it doesn't," Heather growled. "He's still a wanted criminal, and I don't want you seeing him."

Joanna glared at her sister. "You can't tell me who I can and cannot see."

"I'm the head of this family."

"And I love him." Joanna countered.

Heather's eyes widened. "You have lost your mind."

Joanna looked down avoiding her sisters eyes.

"Joanna...I forbid it."

"No."

"He is DANGEROUS! Think of Aria, of me! Are you gonna put your entire family in danger for a roll in the hay with a MONSTER?" Heather demanded.

"He isn't dangerous, not to me, not to us."

"Joanna..."

Joanna looked back up at her sister.

"I will not give him up."

"Then I want you to leave..."

Heather's words hit Joanna like a kick in the gut.

"What," she asked not believing what she just heard.

"You heard me." Heather said staring coldly at her sister. "If you are going to choose him over your family...I want you to leave... I will not have you putting my daughter and husband in danger for a murderer. So I want you to perform the show...and then leave."

Joanna stared at her sister for a moment.

"Fine,"

That night she gave the best show of her life. The audience gave a standing ovation for her. Never had they seen anything so spectacular. Afterwards she walked to her RV. He wasn't there. It was probably just as well, she thought to herself as she walked in and began packing. Suddenly the door opened and Heather stepped in.

"I came to give you this." she said holding up a piece of paper. "Its your final paycheck."

Joanna's body went cold. This was actually happening. She had never fathomed the idea of being away from her family, her sister.

"Thank you." she said taking the check.

Heather turned around to leave and then stopped.

"Where will you go?" she asked turning back to Joanna.

"I don't know"

"Ah." Heather replied. "Well, I hope you have a safe journey."

"Goodbye." Joanna said watching her sister.

"Goodbye." Heather whispered and walked out of the door, attempting to hold in the tears that threatened to flow.

Bane watched from a distance as Heather left the RV. He had been held up by meeting with his men. They had new updates on Bruce Wayne. He had left the country with Selina Kyle. Bane would have to start over.

Once Heather was out of sight Bane began walking towards Joanna's RV. Suddenly, her RV started up. Bane watched in shock as she pulled out of the lot. He took off running after her. But it was too late, she was gone.


	8. Smother the fire

Chapter 8

Bane stood at the gates of the lot watching the lights of Joanna's RV disappear into the darkness. He was filled with anger and sadness. Why would she leave? Where did she go? He had to find some way to go after her. After he had a word with her dear sister to find out why she left. Suddenly he heard the rev of an engine and turned around just as a black Jeep rammed into him and threw him backwards.

Heather jumped out of the jeep with tears streaming down her eyes.

"YOU MONSTER!" she screamed as she stood over him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She kicked him hard in the gut. Bane grunted and turned over. He was starting to wonder if these cirque women weren't hazardous to his health.

"I'VE LOST MY SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU!" she wailed. "YOU TURNED HER AGAINST HER FAMILY."

His anger flared. She went to kick him again when he reached out and knocked her feet out from under her. She tried to hit him. But he easily blocked it and jumped to his feet. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and jerked her to her feet. She swung at him wildly hitting him where she could.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" she shrieked.

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU OR YOUR FAMILY." he roared back slamming her against the jeep.

Heather slumped against the jeep and broke down sobbing.

"She's gone and its all my fault."

"Where has she gone?" he asked stepping away from her to ready himself in case she decided to attack again.

"I don't know."

"Why did she leave?"

Heather glared up at him.

"She left because she chose you over her family. I wasn't going to have her bringing you here to put my family in danger."

Ban's anger rose even further. "You forced your sister to leave..."

Suddenly he leaned in and grabbed her by the throat.

"I saved your daughter and your brother when both might have been killed. I released your brother to you and forced him to stay when I'm quite certain he would have followed me to the gates of hell, and you sent away your own sister because she loves me."

Heather stared into his eyes. Bane looked at her for a moment before he released her.

"Why did you come back?"

"I was in Venice looking for someone. I saw Aria about to be crushed by the crowd. I saved her, and Joanna tried to beat me to death."

"So you slept with her. You turn my sister into a whore for you and your men to come to after a day of killing innocent people."

Bane raised his hand to hit her. Heather didn't flinch. But just before he struck he formed his hand into fist and pointed at her.

"If you ever call her that again if you ever suggest anything like that again," he growled with all the ferocity he could force through his mask. "I will kill you. I don't care who's mother or sister you are."

Heather stared at him for a long hard moment.

"You love her..."

Bane froze. Heather's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes and saw the emotion there.

"I don't believe it." she breathed.

Bane lowered his head.

"But you are no good for her." Heather continued. "You are the most wanted man on this planet. You have killed countless men, and who's to say you wont do the same to her."

Bane looked back up at her with a black gaze. "I would never harm a hair on her or Aria's head...and I would kill any other man who touched her."

There was silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Bane spoke.

"I know that I don't deserve her." he said looking at her sister. " I know that for her to love me is a curse. I was born and raised in hell on earth and its all I deserve. But she has become more important to me than life itself."

"Then why can't you leave us alone?" Heather cried. "We were better off without you. She would be better off without you. But now she's been driven off because of you, because she loves you, a killer.."

"You forced her away...not me."

"I NEVER MEANT FOR HER TO LEAVE!" the tears returned to Heather's eyes. "I only wanted her to get over these delusions of feelings. I never actually thought she would go. I just wanted her to send you away and forget about you so we could get on with our lives." she stared at him. "She should be with some nice looking trapeze performer, getting married in a church and having lots of babies for me to spoil and Aria to play with."

Bane felt her words hit him like a brick. Images flashed through his head of Joanna flying through the air with a handsome trapeze performer. He saw her in a beautiful white dress with her family all around getting married. He saw her in a hospital bed holding a beautiful blonde baby girl who would be as beautiful as Aria. His chest began to hurt, knowing that he could never give that her. Anger swelled in him and he then pictured himself driving a knife into the chest of the man in the images and lifting the man above his head and driving him down on his knee, breaking the man in half.

Suddenly Heather's words brought him out of his thoughts.

"I refuse to loose my sister because of you." she said looking down at the ground. "Besides Aria she is my pride and joy, my best friend all ways has been always will be. I want her back, and I want her happy...happy and safe. Is this what you want for her as well?"

"Of course."

Heather nodded, "And you agree that you are not good for her."

Bane nodded sadly.

"Good then at-least we agree on something. I will make you a deal."

Several hours later Joanna sat curled up in ball on a large rock by the sea side waiting for the sun to rise. Tears ran down her face as she thought of the night before. She remembered the fight with her sister and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She remembered her sister telling her she wanted her to leave. She hadn't thought she was serious. Now she was basically homeless, with no family, no job. She didn't know where to go to find Bane. Never before had she felt so alone. She wrapped her sleeved arms even tighter around her bare legs as a cold wind swept over her.

"Is this the price you pay for loving someone?" she whispered.

The sun was beginning to rise.

"Well, at-least its a beautiful sunrise." she said watching the golden sky.

"Excuse me miss,"

The voice startled her out of her thoughts and she turned to see a man standing beside her rock looking up at her. He was a nice looking man with combed back blonde hair that had several streaks of grey through it and brown eyes. He was dressed in loose white pants and long sleeve white shirt with the top few buttons undone. She could see the top of a green tattoo on his chest.

"I don't mean to disturb you," he said in an English accent. "But would you happen to be that beautiful lady who performed with Cirque de Reves yesterday?"

Joanna smiled, "Yes sir, that was me."

The man's face brightened. He was very handsome when he smiled.

"You were breathtaking." he said. "Like an angel flying through the heavens."

Joanna's smile widened and she blushed. "Thank you...My name is Joanna."

"I know," he said turning to look out over the sea. " I've heard stories of you all through out Europe. The golden phoenix they call you. The blonde angel who soars through the skies like no creature ever has. Who has fallen from heights that no ordinary human has fallen from and lived, only to rise again to even greater heights than before."

Joanna chuckled, "You make me sound like some sort of superhero."

The man laughed, "No, You are too beautiful to dirty your hands with the scum of the earth."

Joanna's smile disappeared and she turned to look out at ocean. "So what brings you to Venice Mr..?"

"Edmund, Sir Edmund...but you sweet lady can call me Eddie." he said smiling back up at her.

Joanna smiled again. The name seemed to fit him.

"I'm here on business. I am on the council for the festival."

"Ah," she said then there was silence.

After a few moments. He looked up at her again.

"I was wondering, would it be too presumptive of me to hope that you might accompany me for breakfast?"

Joanna smiled again but it faded away after a moment. Someone else was occupying her thoughts. Someone she had to find.

"I would love too...but.."

"You have prior engagements." he said sadness showing in his eyes. "I understand. Maybe some other time. I look forward to seeing you perform again soon golden phoenix." Then he turned and walked away back down the beach.

Joanna watched the man until he disappeared. He would have to wait a long time to see her perform again, if she ever did. She curled up into a ball again and hid her head in her elbows and sobbed. She sobbed until she could cry no more and fell asleep on the rock.

She awoke a while later and stretched, her hand grabbed something soft. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her RV in her bed. She quickly sat up and looked around. How did she get back in her RV? She wasn't kept wondering long as Bane opened the door to her bed room and stepped in holding a bowl of oatmeal for her. A big smile broke across her face as a wave of relief washed over her. She quickly got up and threw her arms around him in an embrace.

"I was afraid I would never see you again." she said nestling her head into his chest.

He did not reply. After a moment she looked up and saw him just staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She pulled away.

"What's wrong," she asked.

He stepped backwards out of her grasp.

"I've brought you some lunch. After you eat you're going home to your sister."

"What?" she asked now taking a step back herself. "My sister made me leave...I can't go back."

Bane set the oatmeal down on her bed side table. " I talked to Heather. She's agreed to let you come back."

"You talked to?" Joanna asked.

"Yes."

Her smile returned, "That's great! This means we won't have to hide anymore." she said and stepped towards him again.

But Bane took another step back.

"No, Joanna. I'm not coming back with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Heather and I made a deal that she will let you come back as long as I disappear and never return."

"What?" Joanna asked trying to comprehend his words. "What do you mean?"

" I mean I'm leaving you, Joanna. I want you to go back to your life and forget you ever met me."

Joanna shook her head, tears flooding her eyes and distorting her vision.

"You don't mean that." she said attempting to blink away the tears.

"Yes I do."

"But what about all those things we did, we shared?" she asked.

"It was nothing it meant nothing."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Joanna," he growled. "Do you think there are many women out there willing to fuck a man like me? Do you really think it meant anything?"

Joanna shook her head and covered her ears, tears running freely down her face.

"Now you're going back. You belong with your family." He said turning around to leave the bedroom.

"But I love you." she whispered, "I left the cirque for you."

Bane froze in her doorway. " You wasted your time, and your sisters. I told you that 'I could never be with you and I meant it." he turned around to glare at her. "Don't be so stupid as to actually think that a trained mercenary like me could ever love some circus freak like you."

Joanna looked up to glare at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired of you. You've caused me more trouble than your worth. You've served your purpose and now I'm done with you." he said before continuing to walk towards the front of the RV.

"You're a liar." she said following him to the front of the RV. "Your doing this because you don't want me hurt."

Bane turned around and grabbed her by her throat lifting her off the ground. "You think I care if you get hurt or not?" he growled squeezing. "I'm simply trying to keep your sister from turning me in to the authorities."

"You're...a..liar." she gasped. " You...love...me."

Bane suddenly dropped her to the ground gasping.

"I don't love anyone, especially you" he said walking to the door.

Joanna was quickly on her feet again holding her throat as she dashed to the door to block him.

"I'll follow you."

"I will kill you."

"Fine," she growled.

Bane froze again glaring down at her.

"Then you had better do it, because I will not go back. I will not live without you..."

Bane grabbed her again and pulled out a long bowie knife. He put it up to her throat.

"You are making a big mistake little girl. I don't love you. I don't care if you live or die, and if you don't move I will slit your throat and leave you here to bleed to death."

Joanna stared at him defiantly. "Then do it." she growled.

"Prove to me that you don't love me..."

Authors notes:

Ok so I realize its another cliffy...but whats the fun in spilling everything at once?

Anyway I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chappie out because I had to re-write it several times to get it just how I wanted it :D I hope you enjoy Please R&R


	9. Frozen day Fiery night

Chapter 9

Bane and Joanna stood motionless in the RV, with Bane's knife pressed to her throat. They were caught in a staring match for what seemed like forever.

"Well?" Joanna demanded her icy glare piercing through him.

Bane just continued to glare back at her.

"What are you waiting for?!" she shouted, "If you don't care about me, and you don't love me then kill me!"

The silence from Bane caused her anger to soar.

"What kind of mercenary are you?" She growled and pushed him. " I'm just some circus freak that's only worth a good fuck and handing you a Band-Aid then just do it."

~Silence~

"Fine, Here I'll help you..."

She grabbed his hand over the knife and pressed it harder into her skin until blood began to run down her neck. Bane jerked back away from her, the blood covered knife dropping to his side. Joanna raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. His breathing increased as he attempted to hold in his anger. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just done. Her head dropped, as tears and drops of blood began hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and stood there quietly sobbing.

Bane looked down at her and sighed. He dropped the knife at her feet, swept her into his arms and carried her to the couch. Then he went to her medicine cabinet and retrieved her first aid kit. He would have to try a different strategy.

Joanna sat slumped on the couch, wondering what god in the heavens she pissed off to deserve this. Bane sat down beside her and started to clean the wound on her neck. She turned her body to face the front of the RV so she could bring her legs up to her chest and curl herself into a ball while Bane tended to her. They were silent as he worked. When he finished he knelt down beside her and gently ran a hand through her long golden hair.

"I'm a killer Joanna. People pay me to kill others." he whispered quietly. "I have done horrible unforgivable things. I care for you...more than I should. But there is no part of me that is deserving of you. I can't change who I am neither can anyone else, not even you. Do you understand that?"

Joanna was silent for a moment before she turned to him to speak.

"I don't care what you are, and I don't want to change you, I never did. I love you just the way you are. The things you have done have nothing to do with me. They are not for me to forgive. I only care about you right here with me right now."

Joanna's words were bearing down on Bane's chest like a weight. He realized that he was quickly losing this battle. No one had every affected him like this before, not Talia, not even his own mother. No one had ever given him hope that maybe there was more in this life for him than just pain and death. But he still had to try to stop her, for her own sake.

" Joanna...I wish I could make you understand. We can't be together. I have many dangerous enemies who are hunting for me. The entire world is hunting for me. They want nothing more than to see me suffering a horrible death"

Joanna turned to look at him with big blue eyes. She reached out to caress the side of his mask. Bane's eyes closed and he turned his head into her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Bane sighed, "Joanna...I don't want to see you hurt..you or your family."

"But I know you wouldn't hurt me or my family. I trust you. Its what families are for and...I want you in my family."

Bane's eyes snapped open. He instantly stood up out of her grasp, turned around and walked towards the door. He was halfway out of the door when he heard her speak again.

"Bane?"

He froze.

"I love you... and for the rest of my life...I'll be waiting for you."

The door slammed shut.

Joanna felt her heart breaking. She stayed there curled up in a ball staring at the door. After sunset she got up and walked out of the RV back down to the beach. She stood with her feet just in the surf staring out at the ocean. She looked on either side of her up and down the beach. It was completely deserted. Joanna turned to stare back at the ocean. The moon was rising over the water. Slowly she pulled off her clothing and lay them down on the sand. Then she began walking into the water.

Suddenly, a large hand reached around and grabbed her. Joanna screamed and turned around so quickly she fell backwards into the waves taking whoever her attacker was with her. They both went underwater. Joanna came up first and scrambled to get out of the surf and get to her cloths. But her attacker came up right behind her and tackled her to the sand.

"NO PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!" she cried as she was flipped over onto her back by her attacker.

Not knowing what else to do she balled up her fist and punched straight up into the face of the attacker as hard as she could. Her hand hit metal and bounced off. Joanna froze and quickly looked up at her attacker. Bane was above her holding her down just staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked staring up at him.

He said nothing, just continued staring at her. After a moment he sat up still straddling her and unhooked his mask.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes widening.

Bane removed his mask. He instantly felt the pain, but he didn't care. He stared down at her.

"I love you." he said quietly.

Joanna stared in disbelief.

"What?" she whispered needing to make sure she heard right as she stared into his big brown eyes.

Bane leaned down kissed her passionately ignoring the searing pain in his lips. Then he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

A big smile broke on Joanna's face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her lips. Their kiss deepened as Bane's tongue slipped into her mouth to mate with hers. His hand slipped down to cup and squeeze her bare breasts, her nipples already harden from the cold water and chilled wind. A soft moan escaped from her lips and she gently tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. A low very animal like growl erupted from him as the pain of his old wounds flared. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her wet sandy hair and forcefully jerked her head back causing her to gasp and her heart to race. He kissed and gently bit her neck before moving downwards to her breasts.

He slowly and torturous licked circles around her nipples, first one and then the other. Then he took one of the rosy peaks into his mouth and gently began suckling. Joanna's back arched and she moaned attempting to wrap her hands around his shoulders. But Bane quickly reached up and grabbed her wrists. He slammed them down into the sand above her head and laced his fingers through hers. Then he gently kissed her lips and returned to lathering her nipples with his hot wet tongue. Joanna moaned in pleasure and squirmed underneath him. Bane smiled as her struggling sparked sadistic feelings within him. Then he bit down on her nipple causing her to gasp and momentarily forget to breathe. He gently pulled on the soft flesh with his teeth. Joanna now cried out with tears of pleasure pooling in her eyes.

"Oh god," she mumbled and shut her eyes.

Bane leaned up to look into her eyes.

" You hurt yourself again to day with my knife. You need to be punished." he growled smiling at her.

Joanna's eyes widened as she wondered as to what her punishment would be. Bane reached up and released one of her hands only to tuck it into the grip of his other. Joanna attempted to struggle but his large hand was like a vice holding her two hands together solidly in place. Then he continued suckling and biting mercilessly on her nipples. But now he lowered his other hand and firmly grazed it along the inside of her thigh. Joanna sucked in air through her teeth. She was already slick and wet. He ran his finger up and down the inside of her folds, teasing her. He hit one particularly sensitive nerve and she nearly came off the sand. Bane smiled and began exploiting the sensitive nerve. Joanna let loose a cry and threw her head hard back against the sand repeatedly.

Bane continued to rub the bud, gentle and slow at first and then harder and faster. Joanna began to feel dizzy as the pleasure built inside her. All of her insides were swirling around and round as her muscles tensed and her and the pulsing between her legs reverberated her entire body.

"Bane...oh my god...please..." she begged.

Bane looked up at her and smiled. He knew he wouldn't be able to go without his mask much longer. But there was one more thing he wanted to do. He let go of her arms and slid down below her. He slid his hands along her slender legs to her thighs and then forcefully pulled them apart and held them down in a split position. He slowly lowered his head between her legs and slid his tongue gently up and down between her sensitive skin. Joanna's rolled back into her head. She was convinced now that he was trying to kill her.

He closed his mouth over her pulsing clitoris and gently sucked. Joanna's back arched and she wanted to jump out of her body. She couldn't take this anymore. She sat up, grabbed his shoulders and pulled with all her might. Bane chuckled and sat up. Joanna got up on her knees and ripped his shirt over his head. She leaned down and grabbed his mask and quickly put it back on his face and latched it into place.

"Keep that thing locked away." she panted referring to his tongue.

Bane laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his warm embrace. But Joanna wasn't having it. She pushed him down on the ground and proceeded to rip the button from his pants in her desperation to get them down to his ankles. Then she was on him, taking his hard pulsing rod into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the bottom of his shaft and began pumping it up and down as she sucked violently on the head. Bane laid his head back as pleasure swept over him. She continued licking and suckling and pumping up and down his rock hard dick, picking up the pace. She heard soft grunts coming from him as pressure quickly built inside him. She could sense that he was getting close to coming. She began going slower and slower until she could fill him about to come and stopped. Bane raised his head to look at her, his big brown eyes silently pleading.

She smiled, this was her revenge for all of the cruel things he said to her. She climbed up over him and settled herself high on his thighs just below his throbbing penis. He silently watched her. She reached down and firmly grasped it and slowly began running her hand up and down it again.

"So...," She began smiling evilly at him, "Do you still want me to go home and forget all about you?"

She gripped harder causing him to quickly suck in air through his teeth.

"No," he panted.

"I see," she replied grinning.

She scooted forwards several inches and began rubbing his penis up and down the inside of her folds up against her clitoris. Bane could feel her warm juices spreading up and down his skin. He dug his fists into the sand on either side of him. Then she continued.

"And...what we're doing right now along with everything we've done means nothing to you?"

"Y-yes, I mean NO, I mean...Joanna..."

He couldn't think. She was driving him insane. went to sit up to grab her, but she quickly leaned forward and pushed him with all her might back down to the sand.

"I'm not done with you." she said smiling mischievously.

She leaned back and gripped his penis again, only this time she didn't sit down on him. Instead she positioned herself right above his rod and slowly lowered herself onto his head a couple of inches. The sensations caused lightning fire from Bane's head to his toes. He wanted to buck his hips up into her, but she put her hand down on his stomach to keep him from moving.

"Ah ah ah." she said shaking her head at him.

He was beginning to wonder if she wasn't trying to kill him because this was torture.

"Are you tired of me?" She asked as she rubbed the head of his penis around the rim of her vagina.

"No," he moaned and attempted buck again.

"Is my place with my family?"

"Joanna..."

Joanna tilted her head and smiled, waiting for his answer. Bane sighed deeply.

"Your place is with me... always."

Her smile grew. She lowered herself onto him until she completely covered his head and began squeezing her inner muscles . Bane was sure she was trying to drive him insane now.

"One more question." she said. "Are you ever going to leave me again?"

"Joanna..."

Bane stared at her for a long moment.

"Never again..."

Joanna smiled. In the next second Bane completely lost control. He roughly grabbed her hips and slammed her down completely on his shaft. Joanna cried out in pain and pleasure. She slowly began moving up and down on top of him. Bane met her motions with upward thrusts of his own. He ran his hands up and down her sides from her breasts to her hips. Joanna closed her eyes and dropped her head backwards. It felt so good to have him inside of her again. She began rocking her hips in circles moving him inside of her.

Bane's breathing had become heavy as his body grew hot with the pleasure that was building inside of him. He could hear Joanna moaning above him which drove him to thrust harder inside of her. Joanna met his pace as she began riding him harder and faster. Bane closed his eyes and leaned his head back, almost there. Joanna was quickly becoming drunk from the pleasure building inside her as he penetrated her again and again. She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The sensations carried the couple higher and higher until they could no longer take it. Suddenly, ecstasy exploded within them causing all of their muscles to tense at the same time as Bane again spilled his seed within her. Joanna gave one last cry and arched her back before she collapsed on top of him gasping for air. Bane wrapped his arms around her. They lay there together listening to the waves crash on the beach completely happy together.

After a while the wind became chilly. Bane decided they needed to go back into the RV before they caught hypothermia. But Joanna had fallen asleep on top of him. He slowly got to his feet and pulled up his pants. Then he picked up her naked limp form in his arms and carried her back to the RV. He was amazed that she wasn't disturbed by the movement as he carried her over rocks, up the steps of the RV and finally into her bedroom where he laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her, covering them with a blanket.

He lay there for the longest time watching her sleep. He had finally admitted it to himself. He had done something he never thought was possible for someone like him. He had fallen in love, completely and utterly in love. He knew it was wrong and he would probably pay dearly for it. But he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He belonged to this beautiful creature and she belonged to him. She had become the most important thing in his life. She was the light in his darkness. He still wanted revenge on Bruce Wayne, and he knew he would probably always be a mercenary because it was all he knew. But she accepted him as he was. They would find a way to make things work, some how, some way. Right now he just had to worry about how her sister would react to finding out she had lost the deal they made. Bane scooted closer to her and gathered her into his arms conforming her body to his, and fell asleep.

The next morning Bane awoke to the smell of something amazing. He sat up and saw Joanna standing in the kitchen busy at work making breakfast in her favorite bathrobe. She had obviously taken a shower as she was free of sand and grim from the night before. She sang while she cooked with a big smile that seemed like a constant fixture on her bright face. Bane was about to get up and go to her when a loud knock on the door was heard. Joanna went and opened the door. Suddenly a look of horror appeared on Joanna's face as a hand reached in and grabbed her, yanking her from the RV.

Author's notes

OKIE DOKIE soooooo this chapter was probably one of the harder ones to write hence why it took so long, Annnnnd this is probably the longest sex scene I've ever written. Not gonna lie I put a lot into it because I mean hey who hasn't wanted to have sex on the beach and this was an opportunity soooo HUZZZZAHHH. I also realize that Bane may not seem very Baney but thats because we haven't really seen him very vulnerable before and as I said before I want to explore the vulnerable side of him. Hence why he took off his mask to tell her he loves her etc. Also just to let you know if anyone was confused. The deal that he made with Heather is not the deal that he told Joanna about last chapter thats why he says that he doesn't know how she will react because she lost. You will find out next chapter :D

Also I wanted to let you guys know that I've posted a poll on my profile for this fan fiction. I am interested to kind of see what the audience is feeling as far as the ending for this story. I would really like to get opinions as to what you would like to see. I have several possible endings planned and this is my attempt to narrow some of them down. :D So I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R and R and head on over to my profile and vote for what ending you would like to see this crazy ride end with. I LOVE YOU ALL XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

P.S I realize there are probably mistakes but it is 4 am and I'm in desperate need of sleep so I promise I will return to revise later on today after I get some zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	10. Sunrise

Chapter 10

Bane could hear Joanna scream as launched himself from the bed, instantly furious and fully intending on murdering someone with his bare hands. But as soon as he made it to the door of the RV he froze. There on the beach was Joanna being swung around in the air like a rag doll by a screaming crying Heather.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!" she wailed as she spun around in circles waving her sister like a flag. "I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Bane chuckled at seeing the two sisters together again. The look on Joanna's face was priceless.

"HEATHER!" Joanna cried. "What are you doing here? Put me down!"

"I came to bring you home!"

"But..." Joanna stammered as she went round and round, "I thought...you wanted me to leave. Heather, I'm starting to feel sick."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Heather cried finally setting Joanna down. "I never thought you would actually leave. Please forgive me. I just wanted you to be safe and happy."

A sad look spread across Joanna's face.

"But...I can't"

Heather face darkened. "Why not?"

Joanna's eyes cut to look behind Heather at the door where Bane stood. Heather followed her eye line and turned around. Joanna quickly stepped in between her sister and Bane.

"Now Heather, I know how you feel about him..." she began but was quickly cut off by Heather.

"So its like that is it?" she asked.

Bane nodded. Joanna braced for violence prepared to sacrifice herself to her sister for her lover. She silently prayed to be left with a few bones intact or at-least be given a pretty funeral.

Heather gave a deep sigh. "I had a feeling."

Joanna froze highly confused. She was expecting her sister to cause a nuclear explosion right there on the beach killing anyone within a mile radius. She turned around to look at Bane and then back at Heather.

"Wait, What do you mean you never thought I would leave?"

Joanna suddenly found herself seated on her couch while the two people she loved the most stood across from her attempting to explain why they had suddenly become civil to one another.

"Well," her sister began, "After you left and I hit muscles for brains here with my jeep, we made a deal..."

"Right..." Joanna nodded, "You told him that if he left I could come back..."

Heather's head snapped to glare towards Bane, " YOU LIED TO HER?!"

"YOU HIT HIM WITH A JEEP?!" Joanna demanded.

Bane suddenly stepped in to get the explanation going and to deter a cat fight from breaking out in his presence.

"We made a deal that I would would find you and attempt to destroy the feelings you have for me."

"What?" asked Joanna.

But he continued, "If I was successful in convincing you. Then you would go home and I would disappear."

Joanna looked appalled. She looked down at her hands and then back up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"And if you failed?"

Bane looked to Heather who sighed deeply.

"Then...I would allow him to stay in the cirque. As long as he was gone during the day, he didn't interfere with your work, and if he brought his men back to work for me...Then I would hide them all from the police, and I would ask no questions."

Joanna stared at her sister for a long moment before turning back to Bane.

"So...you said and did all those cruel things in an attempt to drive me to hate you..."

"I want you safe just as much as your sister does...probably more. I'm not good for you Joanna. I'm a murderer, and an assassin. It would have been better for you to hate me. But...I can't stay away,...and I need a safe place for myself and my men."

Tears now welled in her eyes and an angry look spread across her face.

"So was it for me or for your men and because you need a place to stay?"

"Both."

~Silence~

"Oh...I see..." She responded and slowly stood from the couch.

She turned and started to walk towards her bedroom. Bane saw the look of pain on her face and started to go after her.

"Joanna..." he began.

But he was quickly stopped as Joanna turned to look at him over her shoulder, the look on her face was one of pure fury and hatred. Bane had always been proud of the fact that no man on earth had ever intimidated him. But the look that this little female now looked at him with utterly un-nerved him.

"I guess congratulations are in order for you." she said in an icy voice. "Never mind that if you had succeeded my heart would have been broken for the rest of my life. You would have been fine. You win either way. Your men and business are safe you have free room and board and security. I'm just an added bonus..."

"Wounds heal Joanna. You would have moved on and found someone who deserves you. Who could give you the life that I never can. I am poison to you."

Joanna didn't say another word. She just turned and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Bane lowered his head. He was only being honest. These females were so frustrating and tiring. He now understood why so many of his men only saw them worth a good fuck.

"So..." Heather asked interrupting his thoughts. " I believed you have just performed what we in the cirque call 'Stuffing thy foot in thy mouth' What are you going to do now?"

Bane sighed he had never really had to deal with an upset woman before. Normally Talia would just hit him or someone else or take all of her anger into herself.

"I have no idea."

"Ah," she said and walked over to the couch. "Well, you can accept defeat..."

Bane turned to glare at her. " I won, accept it. She's mine. I will never let her go."

Heather visibly bristled. But brushed his remark off.

"A word of advice? If my dear husband were here...he would teach you the art of groveling."

Joanna lay on her bed and cried. She felt betrayed, and used. What was the reason he had said and done those horrible things? Because he loved her and wanted her safe or because he needed a safe place? Heather only wanted her to be safe and concentrating on work, and free labor. But did anyone really consider her feelings or was she just a pawn in this game? Joanna knew she should be happy that he and Heather had reached an understanding and now he could stay. But could someone like him truly be happy with her. Would he continue to care for her or leave when a better situation presented itself. Joanna felt worse than she had the night before. She felt completely selfish.

Suddenly she heard the door to her bedroom open and close. She turned over to face away from the door and curled into a ball not caring who it was or what they wanted. She felt the bed shift and large arms wrap around her pull her across the bed into a hard chest. Bane nestled into her neck. She felt the cold metal of his mask on her neck.

"I never meant to hurt you." he whispered. "I only wanted you to be safe. I never would have been fine without you. You have I knew I would have been scarred for the rest of my life. Even if you came to hate me I would find you and watch you, hating myself for letting you go."

Joanna felt her heart speed up. She slowly turned in his arms to face him.

"I love you..." she whispered. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was afraid that you were only doing this to-"

But Bane lifted a finger to silence her.

"I did it because I love you...You are the light in my darkness. The drop of water on my tongue in my eternal hell. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. If one of my enemies were to harm you or your family because of me. But I can't bring myself to leave. I would have come crawling back like the piece of filth I am begging for your forgiveness."

Joanna smiled feeling her heart melt. She leaned in and rubbed her nose on the cool metal of his mask. She had a bit of making up to do. She started by slowly sliding her warm fingers into his pants.

Several hours later Joanna woke up to find herself alone in her bed. She slowly got up and felt her body crackle and ache. She was quite sore from her bed activities with Bane. Walking out of her bedroom she found her sister lounging on her couch typing on her computer.

"Oh good your awake, I want to talk to you." She said when she saw Joanna.

"I figured you would have gone back to the cirque already. Have you been here the whole time?"

"No, I left so you two could kiss and make up. Now come here and have a sit down with me I have a few things I want to discuss."

"Where is he by the way?"

"He's gone to talk to his men and bring back my workers, now COME HERE." Heather whined.

"How about you type and I go for a swim and we talk?" Joanna asked as she grabbed a towel and opened the door to the RV.

Suddenly she froze. The beach had disappeared. She was back on the lot with the rest of the cirque.

"Yea..." Heather sighed. " I don't think you wanna do that. I hear cement chaffs when you try to swim on it. Now are you going to come sit down or not?"

Joanna closed the door and turned around. Apparently, she missed a lot when she had her brains screwed out. Not that she was complaining. But she thought she might want to figure out a way to function afterwards or she might spend the rest of her life in a coma. She walked over and sat down beside her sister.

"So..." Heather began.

"I'm still not happy with you Heather." Joanna said staring at her intensely. "First you send him away. Then you make me think that you don't want me here, and then you make a deal with him over me."

Heather's head dropped and she sighed. "Yes I know, I'm sorry. I expect you to be angry with me for a while. But Joanna please understand that I was only doing it because I wanted to protect you. I wanted you safe and happy and the rest of our family as well, and I thought that by sending him away we could achieve that. But I see now that I was wrong. He is what makes you happy, just like Daemon makes me happy. Can you ever forgive me?"

Joanna stared at her sister for a moment and then smiled.

"Of course." she said, "I'm just glad you two are at least being civil now. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well, this came for you earlier today while we were at the beach." She said handing over a large rose bouquet that Joanna hadn't noticed before.

On the bouquet was a note that read 'To my beautiful golden phoenix. I look forward to seeing you again. All my love Sir Eddie.' Joanna was surprised to see the name of her friend from the beach.

"Do you know who it's from?" asked Heather.

"Yes, a gentleman I met while I was still at the beach."

"Well, apparently you've made a very powerful friend." She said pulling out an envelope. "This letter came with that bouquet and a blank check. Apparently he would like to commission a show from us to tour with."

Joanna's eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Yea, that's what I said."

"What show?"

"That's the thing. He wants you to pick the show."

Joanna's eyes grew wider. "Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Yea," Heather nodded. "It seems like he really likes you. He wants you to pick the show and the tour dates. He said he will even pay for us to go to America. As long as we end our season of this show here and begin work immediately on the new one. He wants us to premier it here in eight weeks."

"EIGHT WEEKS?!" Joanna gasped. "There's no way. We have to write it and-"

"I know thats why I've already started writing it."

Joanna turned to look at her sister. She opened her mouth to say something but Heather stopped her.

"I know I know he said you were to pick it out...but..this is my way of apologizing to you for everything thats happened. This is a show written especially for you. It's a version of your favorite ballet."

Joanna's mouth dropped open and a big smile spread on her face.

"No," she whispered.

"Yup...Swan Lake."

"OH MY GOD!" Joanna squealed as she threw her arms around her sister. " THANK YOU SO MUCH," she cried as she began bouncing on the couch.

After several minutes of rejoicing Heather was finally able to get Joanna to calm down for a moment.

"I just have one very important question to ask you." She said with a serious look on her face.

Joanna looked at her curiously.

"How do you feel about ice skating?"

Later that evening Bane and his men returned from their hiding place to get settled into the cirque. He had spent several hours speaking to them about the state of their mission and where they were to go from this point. Bruce Wayne and Selina kyle had left Italy for somewhere in Sweden. But their contacts were confident that they would pin point their location soon. In the meantime, his men had been able to get in touch with several of their former clients who had a couple of missions for them to complete. The money would set them up nicely. Bane was looking forward to getting back to what he knew best. The money they would receive from the missions would allow him to get something he had been thinking of getting Joanna when the time was right.

Authors notes:

Ok first of all ~throws self to ground in deep bow~ I am so sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter. I know I say this in almost every one . But this was a very hard chapter to write, and I had to rewrite it several times to get it to just how I wanted it. I really wanted to start redeeming Heather in this chapter and showing the change in her. From here on in its going to get pretty gnarly so get ready for the ride and thank you so much for everyones voting on my page. I really appreciate it. I hope every one enjoys this chappie even though it may not have been as exciting as others. Since I am such an owl writer I will have to come back later after a slight break for some zzzzzzzzzzzs to go over it again and correct it again as I am sure that there are many mistakes. So thank you so much for sticking with me this long I hope you enjoy. Please R&R love you all


	11. Trouble brewing

Chapter 11

~Ring ring~

~Ring ring~

~Ring ring~

"I told you not to call me on my house phone." Selina whispered angrily into the telephone as she quickly walked into the bathroom that adjoined her suite so she wouldn't wake her husband.

"I beg your pardon Miss Kyle. I thought you might like to know that I found him." the deep voice replied.

Selina's eyes closed as a wave of relief washed over her. She turned around to look at Bruce sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"As of right now he is still in Italy. But I have it on good authority that he will be taking a trip to Sweden very soon."

Selina froze and her eyes widened. She knew it wouldn't be long before he tracked them. But she didn't think he would be able to find them this quickly.

"I wonder why he would be going there this time of year?" the voice continued, mocking her.

Selina became irritated slightly raising her voice.

"You KNOW DAMNED WELL WHY HE WOULD BE COMING HERE!"

Bruce stirred in his sleep causing Selina to cover her mouth and move farther into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Kyle show a little decorum. Yes I know you have relocated to the north..."

"How do you know he plans to come here soon?"

"Please," The voice chuckled. "Don't insult my intelligence. Infiltrating those close to him was child's play. You will have what you ask for before you know it."

"Good," Selina said looking back at herself in the mirror to check her complexion. "And remember, I want him to suffer before he dies, both physically...and mentally."

"Your wish is my command my lady."

Selina smiled and hung up the phone before walking back to bed. She crawled onto the bed and snuggled underneath the covers wrapping her arms around her husband and molding her body to hit his, pressing her front to his back. As soon as she settled and became comfortable Bruce opened his eyes having been fully awake and now very interested in his wife's activities.

Bane and his men drove onto the lot of the cirque. His clothing was drenched in the blood of the politician he had been paid five million dollars to dispatch. He had thoroughly enjoyed killing the man. He felt powerful again, like his old self before his failure in Gotham. Memories of the past still sometimes haunted his dreams, causing his anger to heighten and usually some poor object or assigned victim would feel his wrath.

He had the vehicle stop at the RV he and Joanna were sharing. Heather had made it known that she didn't approve of him living with her sister.

"MY SISTER IS A RESPECTABLE LADY AND YOU ARE RUINING HER REPUTATION YOU TOSS POT!" she had yelled at him on the day they returned from the beach.

Joanna just rolled her eyes at her sister and said, "Cut it out or I will cut you off."

"But Jo-jo," Heather cried looking at her sister with big pleading eyes. "I'm only trying to protect your virtue."

"Yea, that was shot to hell a long time ago and you know it."

Bane chuckled as he walked into the RV remembering the look on Heather's face. It had made his whole week. Joanna was no where to be seen. She was probably in the arena practicing for the new show. He had not been allowed inside the arena to watch her practice, by order of herself and Heather. She told him she didn't want him to see the show until it opened. But he and Aria would sneak into the arena sometimes to watch her practice. He was amazed at how quickly she learned. After just only six weeks she looked like a professional ice skater. Bane knew because he had been forced by Aria to watch countless ice skating programs. The little girl had become almost a constant fixture at his side when he wasn't with Joanna or off doing his work. It seemed he had become her official baby sitter.

Bane quickly jumped in the shower and washed the grim and gore from his body. He instantly felt like a new person as he threw on a black sweater and a pair of cargo pants. He stepped out into the living room and looked around. Normally, Aria would already be waiting on the couch for him to play a game with her or watch TV, or even go on one of her secret adventures sneaking around the lot. But she wasn't there so he put on his jacket and hat and walked out of the RV to go and find his little friend.

He found her in the arena sitting up in the balcony in their usual hiding place She was sitting with her elbows up on the railing staring down at the arena. Bane came up and sat down beside her. She turned and smiled at him holding out her little fist. Bane reached out to bump his larger fist to hers.

"Why weren't you in the trailer waiting on me munchkin?" he asked leaning in close to keep his voice as low as it would go through his mask.

The little girl turned to look at him with a worried look.

"Jo-jo wasn't feeling well. So I thought I had better come in case she gets another ouchie."

She turned and leaned down on her other side and picking up Joanna's medical bag for him to see.

"What do you mean Jo-jo wasn't feeling well?" Bane asked.

"She got sick. Mommy and daddy think its because of stress again. She always gets sick at the beginning of a show because she works so hard."

Bane's brow wrinkled as he turned to the arena that had been made into a huge ice rink for the performers to practice on. He knew Joanna had been frustrated about learning to ice skate. He had been frequently waking up to an empty bed only to find her working out or studying skating videos.

Suddenly, a flash of color down on the ice brought Bane from his thoughts. Joanna flew onto the ice like a speed skater. She flipped around so that she was skating backwards to gain even more speed. Once she was at top speed she braced and threw herself into the air. Bane watched as she lightly landed on one foot after spinning once, her other leg flying up as her head swung down close to the ice.

"She's really good at that jump." Aria commented.

Bane nodded in agreement.

Joanna kept going. She picked up speed again lifting one leg out behind her and spreading her arms almost as if she were flying. After a moment she lowered her leg and flipped around backwards again to pick up speed. Aria suddenly covered her eyes. Joanna swung her leg forward and then jumped again. She spun through the air like a top before coming down again, this time not so gracefully. She hit the ice hard and flipped several times from the force of her jump before slamming into the side of the ring.

Bane was instantly on his feet. He could only see her leg from the angle he was at. He began counting silently to himself 1, 2, 3. Aria had taught him the ten second rule that was used by Heather in the cirque, especially when it came to Joanna. If she didn't move in ten seconds something was badly wrong and she was out of the ring whether it was practice or a show. 6, 7, 8 Bane was about to run down to the arena when he saw Joanna's foot twitch and suddenly move. Then he saw her hand as she gripped onto the barrier and lifted herself to her feet. He heard her groan as she attempted to steady herself. Now Bane could see how pale she looked with dark circles under her eyes. She turned around holding her back and limped back to the entrance of the ring.

"Come on Aria," Bane said. "She wouldn't want you to be seeing this."

He gently picked up the little girl and turned to walk out of the arena.

"So," he said attempting to turn take her mind and his own off Joanna, "Are you going to be ice skating in the show with Jo-jo?"

"Nope." She said with a smile. "Mommy said I'm too small."

"Oh, so does that mean your going to train the tigers like your mother?"

"Oh my goodness!" she said putting her hands on her cheeks with a look of shock on her face. "I hope not, Mommy said that I was going to get to sing with her in the show."

Bane had to smile.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you will sing beautifully."

"Will you sing with me so I can practice?"

"Uhh... Well, I don't know about that."

They were about to reach the door when Heather suddenly walked in.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

"Jo-jo was sick so I brought her ouchie bag." Aria said holding up the bag again.

Heather's face instantly softened as she reached out and took the bag.

"Mommy, Jo-jo's been falling a lot. Can you fix her ouchies?"

"I'm going to do my best baby. But you know how she is."

"I know mommy. Jo-jo is stubborn."

Heather went to walk past them into the arena when Bane spoke.

"She's working too hard."

Heather froze and turned around.

"Don't you think I know that. I've tried to get her slow down but she never does. Its like this with every show."

"Yea," said Aria looking up at Bane. "Daddy says she's just like my mommy."

"HUSH YOU!" cried Heather.

"Yes ma'am."

Heather turned back to glare at Bane.

"If you think you can get her to take a break, I'll take my hat off to you. But I gave up years ago trying."

She turned to continue walking but stopped again.

"By the way, the man who is financing the show wants to throw an old fashioned masquerade after the premier for the cirque. I know it's probably not your thing...But from what I hear he is very interested in her. He's sent over another gift."

Bane's eyes flashed in anger. He didn't like hearing that man mentioned. Over the last six weeks since the cirque had agreed to do the show, Bane would come home to a new bouquet of flowers or some piece of jewelry that the man had sent to Joanna. Every time he saw another gift from that man his blood began to boil. He was starting to consider searching out the man and teaching him exactly why he shouldn't mess with other men's things. Especially when that thing was Bane's beloved.

Later that day Bane sat in the RV thinking. He had just received word that Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle had disappeared from their hiding place. They had left in a hurry. So somehow they found out he was coming for them. Which meant one thing, a traitor. The idea that one of his men betrayed him made his anger rise to a murderous level. He would find out who the traitor was, and he would make them suffer a slow and painful death. He would torture them until they begged him for death, and when he was ready he would happily oblige.

The door to the RV opened and Joanna slowly stepped in. She was even more pale than she had been in the arena. Bane got up and walked over to her.

"Joanna, what have you done to yourself?"

She looked up at him as she made her way up the steps and smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a hard day at practice."

Bane walked over and gently swept her off her feet and into his arms. She winced when he touched her. He carried her into the bedroom and gently set her on her feet.

"You're working too hard." He said as he sat down on the bed with her standing between his legs facing him.

Slowly he pulled her practice tank over her head, her skin was covered in bruises. He gently ran his fingers over her stomach and ribs, causing her to jump at his touch. She leaned and laid her chin on his head.

"Its my job, just a-little occupational hazard." she said smiling.

"It's your job to entertain, not kill yourself." he growled pulling away to look at her.

"Bane,...every job requires danger...I thought you of all people would understand that..."

Bane couldn't argue with her there. Danger was the very nature of his own work. He still didn't like the idea of her working herself to sickness. He didn't want her to feel pain at any time. He stared at her with his big brown eyes willing her to understand how he felt. She stared back at him and finally sighed. She couldn't fight against those eyes.

"But if it will make you feel better...I will take it easy for a few days, if its ok with Heather."

Bane smiled to himself 'Victory! Take that you vicious harpy.'

Joanna turned to limp into the kitchen to get an orange and spotted a beautifully decorated box sitting on the counter addressed to her. It was from her generous friend Sir Eddie. He was such a kind gentlemen. But she had to admit she was becoming really uncomfortable with all of his gifts. She had only spoken to him for five minutes. She opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful golden venetian mask and a card. Bane walked up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her, while scowling at the present. She picked up the card and opened it.

**_To my beautiful golden phoenix: I am planning a traditional masquerade after the premier of the show to celebrate your triumph. It would honor me if you would wear this mask as a token of my affection and allow me to be your escort to the ball. Yours entirely, Sir_ _Eddie._**

Bane's fury rose to a new height. He _took_ his hands off of her and turned around to grab the other counter as hard as he could.

"He is a very kind man." Joanna said re-reading the card.

Suddenly the counter made a cracking noise and Joanna turned around.

"Bane what's wrong?" she asked stepping over to him.

Bane turned and walked to the couch. He really wanted to kill something or someone. Joanna followed him as he sat down and knelt between his legs.

"Are you ok?"

Bane didn't answer. He was too furious. Joanna reached up to stroke the side of his face.

"Are you angry about him?"

Bane turned to face away from her.

"I'm not going to the ball with him."

Bane continued to look at nothing.

"I actually have my heart set on going with someone else...that is if he wants to go."

Slowly, Bane turned to look at her. She was smiling at him. Even when she was pale and looked as if she were about to fall over she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Do you enjoy receiving all of these gifts from that man?"

"Actually no. They make me a little uncomfortable, especially since I don't really know him. I mean he's the one paying for the show...and its obvious he likes me...but I really don't feel that way about him."

Bane relaxed and leaned up to run his fingers through her hair.

"Good because you belong to ME."

Joanna smiled weakly. "Does that mean you love me?"

Bane nodded.

"Good, then you'll forgive me for this.." and with that she leaned over and threw up all over his lap.

Author's notes

Alrighty soooo firstly I would like to thank you for sticking with me this long, and I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. Between work and school and needing bothersome things like food and sleep the only time I have to write is in the wee hours of the morning.

I was asked by my sister friend Kitty to put a disclaimer on here on her behalf because Heather was largely based on her that she is not a bitch or vicious harpy in real life she is actually one of the sweetest people I know. However, the meanness you are seeing is her when she is on a medicine called Predizone which turns her into said beast causes her to act like a t-rex. Seriously shes really scary sometimes when she's on it(end disclaimer)

Anyway I was really happy to put Aria back into the story I hope when I have a little girl she is just like her lol. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to post more frequently especially since the story will get more intense from here on in. Please R&R love you all


	12. Stubborness, love, and nightmares,

Chapter 12

Bane just sat there staring at her with wide eyes. Joanna instantly burst into tears while apologizing again and again. After several moments of shock Bane finally moved. He stood up with her in a pile at his feet. He leaned down, gently picked the puddle of sobbing female and carried her out of the RV and over to Heather's RV.

Heather and Aria were sitting at a small keyboard practicing while Daemon sat reading the newspaper with a pair of high quality noise canceling headphones. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing noise that sounded as if someone were trying to break down the door. Aria screamed while Heather was instantly on her feet grabbing her shot gun and charging the door. Daemon just continued reading his newspaper.

Heather kicked open the door ready to murder but froze at the sight before her. Bane stood before her carrying a bawling, half naked, bruised Joanna with both covered in what looked like the squash casserole she had made for Joanna earlier that day. Bane and Heather just stood there staring at one another with Heather pointing a shot gun right between his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

A vein popped up on Bane's forehead as he glared at the insolent woman in front of him.

"Why don't you take care of her first," he growled, "You can try to shoot me later."

"Eeewwwww," Aria said from behind her mother. "Did Jo-jo throw up on you?"

A low snicker came from inside as Aria and Heather turned to see Daemon peeking over his newspaper at the pair outside the door. But he quickly stopped laughing when he saw the look of death on Heather's face and buried himself into his newspaper.

Three days later found Joanna brooding in her bed.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" She roared from her bed.

She not been allowed out of bed except to use the bathroom, and she was fed up with it. She jumped out of her bed. She still felt as if her stomach were going to attempt to make the great escape.

"I have to practice." She growled as she quickly threw on a pair of practice shorts and a sports bra and marched out of her room.

As soon as she opened the door, however. She was met by a solid brick wall. Bane stood on the other side of her door with his arms crossed. Joanna crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't you have have someone to go kill?" She asked matter-of-factly.

Bane just stared at her.

"Get back in that bed."

"No" she growled. "We are just over a week from opening. I need to practice."

"You can practice when you've gotten sufficient rest and you aren't throwing up every where."

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" she cried.

Bane continued to stare at her.

"Get. Back. In. Bed." he said in a deadly calm voice.

Joanna glared at him and stepped forward attempting to get past him. Bane simply reached up, grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and gently pushed her back into her room.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT!" she screamed and hit the back of the door as hard as she could.

Bane turned around and walked back to the couch where he had his plans for his next mission laid out. The victim would be easy to dispatch. He was more concerned with the fact that Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle had been seen in the same city. He just might have the opportunity to exact his revenge, to finally give Talia's spirit peace, to finally move on with his life. Bane glanced at an object that sat on the table wrapped in golden paper. He had asked Aria to wrap it for him. She was a clever child that had said she would do it only if he practiced with her. When he refused she had threatened to go tell Jo-jo and her mommy what it was.

So to avoid World War III he had found himself in her RV sitting at a piano with the little girl attempting to sing. Aria had a sweet clear little voice while Bane's mask and his utter inexperience of singing caused both of them to wince when he sang the first note.

"Wow, Tom-tom..." Aria said reaching up to rub a finger in her ear, "You sound...like..."

"Where's the dying robot?" Her father suddenly asked walking in the door.

Bane was instantly on his feet and gone out the door swearing that he would burn in hell before he ever sang again.

Bane shook his head thinking back at the failed attempt. Suddenly he looked up. It was quiet, too quiet. He quickly stood up and walked to Joanna's door. Quietly opening it he peeked inside and saw her form under the blankets. He sighed with relief that she had calmed down and closed the door. A second later the door flew open, slamming so hard against the wall that the door knob went into the wall. Bane stomped angrily over to the bed and threw back the covers to find the pillows had been arranged to look like a body. He looked around and saw that both windows were closed. Then he looked up and saw the sky light window fully open.

Joanna walked towards the arena.

"Jo-jo," she heard a voice behind her and turned to see her little niece running up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she finally caught up with her aunt.

Joanna took the child's hand and continued walking.

"I'm going to arena. I have to practice." she said

"Did Tom-tom finally let you out?"

Joanna hesitated. She had never lied to Aria before and she wasn't about to start.

"Not exactly."

"Ooooooo-oooooo He is not gonna be happy."

"Well he's just going to have to get over it. The show is coming soon and I need to be ready, Right?"

"Right"

Joanna and Aria walked up to the door of the arena. The next moment Joanna gave a scream as she felt two large hands grab her waist and lift her into the air as Bane picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and turned to march back to the RV.

"See I told you." Aria called to her aunt as she watched the large man haul her aunt off like a stolen prize kicking and screaming.

By the time Bane got back to the RV he had a headache from Joanna kicking and screaming.

"Yes," he said in frustration as he dumped her on the couch. "You've made it very clear, You don't believe my mother and father were married, and you are correct in assuming so. But I would like to inform you that I am well aware of it and have been my entire life."

Joanna suddenly became pale and jumped up to rush to the restroom. The jarring motions of the walk back having been to much for her stomach. Later when she came out after brushing her teeth several times Bane helped her back to bed. As they lay down together and Bane placed a cool wet rag on her forehead and asked,

"Have you finished being stubborn?"

"Yes." She said weakly and dejected.

"Good, now if you will promise me that you will stay in bed and rest I will give you a present."

Joanna looked up at him curiously and nodded. Bane took her nod as her promise and pulled out a small box wrapped in golden paper. Joanna's face lit up as she took the box from him and opened it. Inside the box was a smaller black velvet box. Joanna's breath caught in her throat. She looked up at Bane with tears threatening to brim in her eyes. He just stared at her. She held her breath and opened the small box, inside was a golden chain with a small silver key attached to it.

"What's this" she asked pulling the necklace out. "The key to your heart?"

Bane smiled behind his mask. "That's what you have to find out."

Joanna studied the key for a moment before smiling up at him.

"Thank you its beautiful."

She slipped it around her neck and sat up on her knees to unhook his mask. She slid it over his head and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Bane slid his hands up her ribs grasping the bottom of her sports bra and pulling it over her head. He leaned down and kissed her breast pulling her nipple between his lips to rub his hot tongue over the hardened rosy peak. Joanna threw her head back to moan as he ravaged her nipples. She pulled his shirt over his head and forced his head up pressing the warm soft skin of her chest to his.

Bane took her lips again sliding his tongue through her lips deepening their kiss. He continued fondling her breasts gripping them and gently pinching her nipples causing her whimper. Joanna began fiddling his large leather belt. Finally after several moments she was able to unbutton it and slide it off. Bane released her and stepped off the bed to pull his pants off while Joanna slide her practice shorts and underwear off.

Bane crawled back onto the bed on his knees and lifted Joanna up onto his lap settling her on his large erection. Joanna sighed in contentment as he entered her and kissed him one final time before she slid his mask on and locked it back into place. Bane leaned his forehead against hers as she slowly began lifting herself up and down along his shaft. He placed his hands on her hips and began rocking back and forth in rhythm to her movements.

Soon they were both sweating and gasping for air from the sweet torture of the pleasure building within them. Bane leaned down and again took one of her nipples into his mouth gently biting down on it while he suckled her. Joanna gasped and whimpered a complaint as the sensitive skin was tormented. She bucked violently riding him as hard as she could. Until finally she could take no more and held on as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her entire body tensed as she threw her head back and screamed. Bane came a moment gripping her body so hard he left several large bruises on her skin.

They collapsed onto the bed in a pile of body parts gasping for air. Joanna smiled as she caught her breath and gently stroked the side of his face.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you."

A week later and it was the day before the show. Bane had been forced to leave the day before to go on a mission to America and would not return until just before the show. Heather noticed that Joanna had been acting differently all day and went to visit her after rehearsal.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea," Joanna said looking at her sister with big eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem...jittery."

"Its the night before the show opens. I'm just excited I guess."

"Yea I understand that. Do you want something to help you sleep?"

"Please."

Joanna took the medicine before she went to sleep. The next day her entire life would change forever. She silently prayed as she fell asleep hoping that Bane would still love her after tomorrow.

Later that night a dark figure slipped into her room and stood over her bed staring at her. After what seemed like forever the figure reached down and slid a gloved hand down her chin and neck before fanning out his fingers over her breasts and down her stomach and in between her thighs. He leaned down and slowly ran his tongue from the side of her neck to a spot between her breasts before leaning up to press his lips to hers.

"Soon little bird, your wings will be broken and you will be caged in the darkness forever."

Joanna moved restlessly in her sleep, turning over to one side with her fist clutched to her chest. The figure noticed something sticking out from her hand and carefully leaned down to slide it from her fingers. An evil smile spread across the figure's lips. This was going to be fun he thought to himself as he exited the bed room carrying the small white strip that read one word...

POSITIVE.


	13. Swan lake and the ball pt 1

Chapter 13

Heather walked into Joanna's RV early the next morning.

"Jo-jo?" She called walking in.

She heard groans coming from the restroom and quickly walked to the doorway. Joanna sat with her arms wrapped around the toilet like she was clinging to a life raft. She looked like a drowning victim with her hair soaked with sweat and her skin ghostly pale.

"Oh my god Joanna, please don't have a virus."

Joanna looked weakly up at her sister her face said it all.

"Oh my god Joanna.." her sister gasped eyes widening, "Please have a virus.."

"I have to say...Morning sickness is a complete BBBLLL" She whispered in a scratchy voice before she all but thrust her head into the toilet and threw up once again.

"OH MY GOD." Heather said as she rushed forward to kneel down beside her sister, gently rubbing her back.

Joanna finished and flushed the toilet again before sitting to stare into the blue waters.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked after a moment.

Joanna said nothing just reached to open the small cabinet underneath the sink. She pulled out a basket that held no less than twenty pregnancy tests all positive. Heather's jaw dropped.

"Are you angry?" She asked looking at the shocked look on her sisters face.

Heather turned to look at her sister with a serious face.

"That depends..."

Joanna held her breath.

"Will my niece or nephew come out wearing a mask?"

Joanna released her breath laughing. Heather threw her arms around her sisters shoulders.

"I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE!" She cried while inwardly thinking 'I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"I guess this means this will be my final show for a while." She said after a moment.

That struck a note with her sister.

"Speaking of that. I am not happy with you." she said suddenly glaring at her sister.

Joanna looked at her curiously.

"Do you realize that you have nearly killed yourself these last few weeks practicing and have therefore put my niece and or nephew in danger?!"

Joanna's face fell. It was true she had been over working herself in order to perfect the show. Suddenly, she burst into tears. What if she had hurt her baby?! Heather's face quickly changed to a look of concern as she pulled her sister to her, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Don't worry honey, We're going to get you dressed and then we are going to straight to a doctor."

"Do you think Bane will still love me?"

"He'd better or he's gonna find out how painful labor is for a woman!"

Joanna nodded as she attempted to stop crying. What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if Bane didn't want her anymore? What if he left?! Being pregnant was going to be a pain in the ass, she was sure of it.

Bane arrived just in time for the overture of the show to begin. He joined Adrien at the balcony above the entry gate for the performers. There were no audience members on that side of the arena, so they could watch the show without being seen. Adrien was dressed in a green and gold military uniform as he was playing the prince in the show.

"How did it go?" Adrien whispered.

"It was a job."

"Ah," Adrien said turning back to look out over the arena.

The lights suddenly went down and the arena was filled with fog. A spot light came on at the entry way of the arena where Joanna sat on a large white friesian. She looked beautiful dressed in a white princess ballet gown and flowers in her hair. The pair stepped out onto the arena that had been covered with a hard surface for the animals of the cirque to perform on.

Joanna dismounted the large animal in the middle of the ring and began to dance to the music that had become playful and joyful. The horse responded to her as if it were dancing with her. The scene made Bane smile. She looked so carefree and happy. She moved as beautifully and gracefully as a ballerina. Watching her filled him with pride.

Suddenly the music became darker. The horse was startled by something causing it to run from the stage leaving Joanna in the middle of the arena, looking confused. A figure dressed in a long dark cloak emerged from the darkness behind her. Joanna seemed to sense his presence and turned in a circle looking around. But the figure easily moved around her to stay out of her line of sight. He then lifted his arms towards her as if he were casting a spell. She began to move as if she were being controlled. Bane leaned forward onto the railing completely engrossed in the scene below him. The music became more intense as Joanna's movements became more panicked in her attempt to get away from the dark figure.

The music hit a crescendo as the figure suddenly ripped his cloak off revealing himself as the large feathered demon Rothbart. The audience gasped and several children even screamed. Suddenly, four motorcycles roared into the arena ridden by similarly dressed demons. They began riding around Joanna, tormenting her. One demon grabbed her hair as he rode by pulling it from the clasps that held it up. Another grabbed her dress ripping it to the point she had to hold it up to keep it on. She looked terrified with tears running down her face as she tried to run for the entry. But two of the riders blocked her from running. One demon kicked out at her and pushed her to the ground. Bane was glad he knew this was acting because if he thought otherwise, someone would suffer a horrible death.

Rothbart ran to stand on a large pedestal at the edge of the arena. The demons on motorcycles began riding in a tight circle around Joanna who crawled to her feet, clutching her dress to herself. Rothbart began lifting his arms and large steal cage plates began rising together on all sides of the performers to form a giant steel ball. Bane held his breath as he watched the motorcyclists began riding up and down the sides of the cage around Joanna. They were riding inches from her and it was making him very uncomfortable.

They picked up speed, riding faster and faster all around the ball. The lights to the arena suddenly dropped and lights from underneath ball started to shine casting a giant shadow of Joanna and the demons on the wall above the entry way. Bane could see the outline of Joanna in the middle of the ball. In between the times when the motorcyclist past and Bane caught a glimpse, he could see something happening with her. She was beginning to change. Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the ball and blinded him.

After a moment when he was finally able to see again, he saw the pieces of the ball were slowly separating and lowering back to the ground. The motorcyclists had stopped in a circle around where Joanna had been standing. But he could not see her in the middle of them. The audience held their breath. The music slowed down as if it too were waiting for what would happen. Rothbart jumped down from his pedestal and walked towards the group. He stopped several feet away, spread his arms and spoke one word that echoed through the arena.

"RISE!"

Suddenly the familiar Swan Lake music erupted from the orchestra as Joanna rose into view from the middle of the circle of motorcycles uncurling her body and spreading her arms out behind her while arching her back. Everyone in the audience gasped as she had completely changed. Her dress had disappeared and she now wore a white strapless body suit with one side of the stomach and one leg cut out of it. Feathers rimmed the top of the suit as well as the edges of the cut out parts. Her arms were covered by what looked like long bell sleeves covered with feathers that made her long arms look like wings. A strip of black veil material covered her eyes and she wore a golden circlet that rested on her forehead before disappearing into her hair that had been pulled back into high pony tail. Feathers were woven into her golden waves that tumbled down her back.

She slowly began beating her arms up and down behind her as she turned around in a circle looking around and sadly realizing what she had been transformed into. Rothbart and the motorcyclists faded into the darkness and exited the stage. Bane was surprised when he noticed the stage had changed as well. The hard surfaced stage had grown considerably smaller now ringed by a large section of ice. Joanna, now wearing ice skates stepped onto ice and began skating gracefully around the arena. Bane watched as she skated and danced with a sadness that seemed to flow throughout the arena. He was really impressed at the change he saw from when he had seen her crashing all over the ring. She skate with confidence, throwing herself into the air several times before landing gracefully.

Suddenly, movement caught his attention as several pieces of long white fabric drifted from the ceiling like falling snow. Joanna skated around the arena once more before grabbing onto one of the pieces of fabric that lifted her into air. The audience gasped as she took flight around the ring and even Bane felt his chest begin to ache for her all over again.

"I need to go," Adrien whispered. "Its almost time for my scene. Joanna's about to come off stage if you want to see her."

Bane quickly got to his feet and followed his friend down from the balcony back stage. As they came down the hall back stage they heard yelling and came around the corner to find Heather with the four motorcyclists against the wall. She looked furious as she screamed at them. Bane could see one young man was in tears beneath her wraith.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared into his face. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER AND YOU ALL DISOBEYED ME. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!"

All of the men winced beneath her. Bane listened intently, not liking the very one sided conversation he was hearing. They were not supposed to touch her and they did?

"YOU!" she shrieked rounding on the man who had tears streaming down his face. "YOU KICKED HER TO THE GROUND AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TOO! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER!"

"We were just doing what we rehearsed." One of men said attempting to defend himself and the others. The look the furious woman gave him caused him to shrink visibly.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT YOU REHEARSED I TOLD YOU BEFORE THE SHOW NOT TO GET TOO CLOSE TO HER, NOT TO TOUCH AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU HIT HER TWICE! ONE OF YOU CLIPPED HER IN THE CAGE! WHAT IF YOU HAD RAN OVER HER. WE WOULD BE SENDING HER BACK TO THE HOSPITAL! DO YOU WANT THAT?!"

All of the men shook their heads. They all loved Joanna and had hated seeing her hurt. Most all of the flowers she had received in the hospital after her fall were from them and the other men of the cirque.

Heather pointed down the hall. "Get your asses down that hall to your places." She growled. "If Joanna comes off that stage with a hair out of place from any of you...I WILL be coming to find you."

The men didn't wait around for her to change her mind and just decide to kick their asses right there. Bane was highly impressed at the fear she instilled in the men. He didn't think he needed to add anything to what she had already done. He and Adrien walked up the seething woman.

"Heather what's going on?" Adrien asked. "Why did you just steal pieces of their souls?"

Heather turned to face them. As soon as her eyes fell on Bane a burning glare crossed her face that caused him to stop in his tracks. She looked as if she wanted nothing more than to jump on him and rip his face off.

"Adrien, Why aren't you in your place?" She demanded.

Adrien instantly turned without another word and quickly walked to the entrance where the other performers of the scene were waiting. Heather and Bane just continued to stand and glare at one another. Bane wondered what he had done this time. A second later Joanna came offstage. Up close she looked tired and pale. Heather instantly ran to her, as she collapsed in a chair that had been placed at the entry. Bane was quickly becoming concerned. Was she tired and stressed or had she caught something? If she had she shouldn't be performing he thought angrily to himself. He seriously considered saying as much to her sister, but then thought better of it.

Suddenly, She turned her eyes towards him. A scared look crossed her face before being replaced with a nervous smile. Something was going on he thought to himself. Joanna looked back to Heather and whispered something to which Heather nodded. Then she got up and walked towards Bane. Heather stayed where she was and just continued to glare at him. Joanna reached Bane who instantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes," she said not really looking at him. "Just tired, I didn't sleep well last night, had nightmares, and then had a busy day."

Bane pressed his forehead to hers, wishing he had been there instead of off on a mission. After a moment she looked up at him her big blue eyes plainly worried about something.

"Bane...there is something I have to tell you."

Joanna stared at him for a moment quickly loosing her nerve.

"But not here...I want to tell you after the show."

"Alright." Bane was quickly becoming concerned as to what it might be that she needed to tell him. Was something wrong? Had something happened? He had noticed since he had returned that many of the people of the cirque were acting strange including several of his men that had also expressed the need to talk to him after the show.

Joanna smiled and leaned up to kiss his mask before turning to walk back to her sister. At that moment he wished to throw her over his shoulder and drag her off to make love to her. But now was not the time or place. He walked back to the balcony.

Two hours later Bane sat in the RV waiting for Joanna to get ready for the ball. He had thoroughly enjoyed the show. It had the beauty and grace of the ballet with the excitement of the cirque with all of its death defying acts and animals. But he had to say the scene that struck him the most was the final scene in which the swan queen died of a broken heart, the swan song. Aria and Heather sang a haunting melody as Joanna glided out onto the ice her wrists tied to the long pieces of fabric that lifted her into the air above the crowd. As the song progressed she was raised and lowered into the air moving as if she were attempting to fly again but was quickly loosing strength. Feathers fell from her costume as she became weaker and weaker until she finally lay upon the ice in the famous dying swan pose using what strength she had left to attempt to raise herself up one final time to spread her wings before she finally lay down and closed her eyes. Bane had looked around the arena to see many of the audience members in tears from the moving scene, and even he himself had gotten caught up in the sadness of the scene. Afterwards he had gone to find Joanna and wrapped her in his arms not wanting to let go.

Joanna stepped out of her bedroom breaking him from his thoughts. Bane felt his breath catch in his lung. She looked breathtaking as she stood before him in a long strapless sparkling golden gown with white ball gloves. She wore a matching golden mask and her hair put up into a bun with several ringlets hanging down on her neck. All he could do was sit there and stare as she smiled and turned around in a circle.

"How do I look?"

"Words cannot describe." He whispered.

Joanna smiled and blushed for a moment before she took off her mask and came to sit beside him on the couch. Her smile disappeared replaced by the same look of worry that she had during the show.

"I have something to tell you..." She began.

Suddenly a knock interrupted her. Disoto opened the door and quickly stepped in without waiting for an invitation.

"Boss...We need to talk."

Bane's temper flared. "Can you not see that I am in the middle of something?"

"Sir, I apologize I would not bother you if it were not important. But...something's happened."

Bane sighed in frustration and turned back to Joanna.

"I need to go."

"Of course," She smiled. "We can talk after the ball."

Bane leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers again before getting up and following Disoto out of the RV. Joanna sat there attempting to catch her breath and slow her heart down. After a moment she jumped up and ran to the restroom to throw up.

Half an hour later, Joanna, Heather, Aria, Adrien, and Daemon sat in a limousine headed to Sir Eddie's estate. Heather wore a beautiful long sleeve sky blue dress with a golden mask. Aria wore an adorable little pouffy pink princess dress with little white flowers. She wore a little white mask and flowers in her hair. The men both wore tuxedos. Adrien wore a golden mask, while Daemon wore a blue mask to match his wife.

"How are you feeling Jo-jo," Adrien asked.

"Pretty good."

"So did the doctor say what you're sick with?"

Heather and Joanna exchanged a look.

"Actually,...I'm not sick with anything well...not exactly."

"Then what's wrong with you?" Daemon asked looking confused.

"Well...I'm...going to have a baby..it seems."

Everyone's mouths besides Heather's dropped to the floor. Aria was the first to respond by jumping up with a squeal and running into her aunts arms.

''YOUR GOING TO HAVE A BABY?!" she cried as she threw her arms around Joanna's neck.

Joanna laughed and wrapped her arms around her little niece. Aria hugged her for a moment before jumping down to the floor and pressing her little ear to Joanna's tummy. Her smile instantly dropped.

"I don't hear anything." she grumbled before looking up at her aunt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Joanna giggled.

"So...is Tom-tom the daddy?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to get married?"

"I don't know."

A horrified look crossed the little girl's face.

"BUT YOU HAVE TOO!" she cried.

Joanna looked to Heather who shrugged and then back to the little girl.

" I want Tom-tom to stay forever." she said with a cheeky little smile playing across her face. "I want him to be my uncle."

All of the adults smiled and look at one another. Then the little girl added

"Besides, I don't want someone to call the baby what mommy calls daddy when she's angry."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Daemon, Joanna, and Adrien looked at one another trying not to laugh.

"Aria go sit down." Her mother commanded while glaring at the other three adults.

Aria went and sat down in-between her uncle and her father. They all sat in silence for several minutes before Aria spoke again.

"Daddy, Where do babies come from?"

The group stepped out of the limo some time later in front of a huge beautiful mansion.

"Wow, you don't see that every day." Daemon commented as they were escorted inside by a butler.

They were taken to an enormous ballroom that beautifully decorated with golds and blues. The room was filled with people dressed in elaborate costumes and beautiful masks. Daemon and Adrien instantly headed off to a giant table that was covered in food. Heather rolled her eyes as she watched them go with Aria skipping right behind them flapping her arms as if she were about to fly away.

Suddenly a man dressed in what looked like a blue naval uniform with a black mask approached them.

"Ms. Joanna you look absolutely breathtaking."

Joanna blushed and Heather looked confused.

"Thank you Sir Eddie." she said smiling.

Heather was surprised. She had never seen the man having only communicated over the phone. Some how he didn't match the image she had created in her head from hearing his voice.

"And you as well," he said turning to her. "You look beautiful."

Heather's blush match her sisters and she was glad she was wearing a mask to cover it.

"We have been waiting for you." He said turning back to Joanna. "Would you give me the honor of the first dance?"

Joanna smiled. "Of course."

She took his arm and they walked to the middle of the floor. He signaled for the orchestra to begin playing and they began waltzing around the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the pair for a moment before finding their own way to the dance floor. Soon the dance floor was filled with couples gliding around the room to the music.

"Thank you so much Sir Eddie," Joanna said. "You have been so kind to us."

"It was all for you my dear." He replied with a smile. "You deserve it and more. I would give you the world if you would only ask."

"You are a dear friend." She said quietly as they continued to sweep around the room.

Sir Eddie looked at her intently.

"I know that I am more than twice your age Joanna, but I would like to be more than just a very dear friend to you."

Joanna was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"Come away with me Joanna, I will take you anywhere you want to go, give you anything you want."

Joanna looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry but I can't. My family is with the cirque."

"But I can make you a world renown star."

"I already have all the stardom I could ever want...besides..."

"There is someone else.." he said matter-of-factly.

Joanna looked down at her feet.

"Yes."

"I am sorry to hear that"

Joanna looked back up at him. She couldn't see his face. But something in his eyes scared her. She shrunk beneath his gaze. After a moment his smile returned.

"He is a very lucky man...whoever he is."

The song ended and Sir Eddie quickly turned and walked away leaving her in the middle of the dance floor alone. The look in his eyes etched in her mind. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about his eyes. They looked cold, and lifeless. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"May I have this dance?"

She turned around to see her brother smiling at her and holding out his hand. She smiled and placed her hand in his as the next song began.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle again." He smiled as they waltzed around the dance floor.

"I can't believe your going to be an uncle again." she said returned the smile.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course."

"Don't be...your going to be a great mom."

Joanna giggled.

"Thank you...but thats not why I'm scared." she said as her smile disappeared.

She lowered her eyes to the ground to blink back tears that threatened to fall. Adrien released her hand and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"He would never hurt you Joanna."

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

"What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he leaves?"

"Joanna," Adrien said. "He isn't that kind of man."

Joanna stared at the floor again.

"You changed him you know, you brought light into his life."

Joanna smiled.

"There's that smile thats melted a thousand hearts." her brother said smiling at her. "Besides, if he does leave...then that just means that he didn't deserve you and I'll step in to be a super uncle daddy substitute for my niece and or nephew."

Joanna's smile grew. "Your going to be an amazing husband and father someday Adrien."

"Can I get that in writing? I'm probably going to need it someday when I do something stupid."

They laughed together for a long moment and the dance finally ended. Adrien wrapped his arms around Joanna pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I love you sister."

"I love you too brother."

They walked off the dance floor to a small table where Heather, Aria and Daemon were camped out.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor?" Joanna asked.

"The bottomless pit here is still eating." she said indicating her husband.

" Well, then in that case," Adrien said holding out his hand to Heather. "May I take you for a spin."

"I'm not a car." she growled up at him.

"I know your not," he replied smiling.

Heather stared at him suspiciously before taking his hand and standing up. Adrien put his hand around her waist.

"I was thinking more of an armored tank." he said just before he spun her away across the dance floor.

Joanna, Daemon, and Aria all laughed as they watched the two fly across the dance floor, both fighting for the lead. Joanna sat down beside her brother in law.

"You know...this means you're gonna need a bigger RV right?" he asked between bites.

"I know."

"I've already found one."

Joanna turned to Daemon with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I knew it was only a matter of time...so I found an upgrade for you. It should be ready by the time you're ready to have that baby."

A big smile appeared on her face.

"Th-"

"You can thank me when I get to hold my niece or nephew." he smiled as he shoveled in another spoonful of food and cut his eyes towards her.

"Jo-jo?" said Aria coming to stand by her aunt. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Ok, honey I'll take you." Joanna said standing up and taking the child by the hand.

Several minutes later Joanna and Aria walked out of the restrooms. It had taken them a while to find them in the large mansion. But now they had to find their way back.

"Is this place a castle?" Aria asked as they walked down a long deserted hall.

"Sort of." Joanna said looking around in an attempt to see something familiar that would help them find their way back.

After several minutes they came to a set of double doors that looked like the doors leading to the ballroom. But when Joanna opened them they found themselves outside in a large garden.

"I guess we went the wrong way." Joanna said as they stepped out among the bushes and flowers.

"Hey Jo-jo I see lights over there," she pointed across to the other side of the garden," maybe that's where everyone is." Aria said running forward into what looked like a large maze.

"Aria, wait I think we need to go back." She said running after her little niece.

They ran into the maze and quickly became separated and lost.

"ARIA?" Joanna called as she walked through the maze.

She suddenly stopped as she heard a noise.

"Aria?" she said coming around a corner and into an opening where a gazebo stood.

Aria was sitting on the steps of the gazebo. When she saw Joanna she jumped up and ran to her.

"Jo-jo, I'm sorry. I got lost." the little girl cried.

"It's ok honey we just need to find our way out so we can get back to the ball."

At that moment several men wearing black suits and masks came out of the darkness to surround them.

"Who are you?" Joanna demanded as she wrapped her arms around Aria's shoulders.

The men stayed silent as they continued closing in. Several of the men pulled knives from their pockets. Aria started crying and Joanna was quickly becoming terrified.

"Leave us alone." she growled as she glared at the men who obviously intended harm.

Two of the men suddenly grabbed Joanna causing Aria to scream. Joanna reacted swinging one of her strong legs up to hit the man in the nose. He instantly let go over her arm which gave her the freedom to punch the other man in the mouth. He let her go as well.

"Run!" She screamed as she grabbed Aria's hand and ran for it.

They bolted into the maze with the men right behind them. Joanna and Aria raced through the maze taking quick turns onto different paths. Aria tripped so Joanna picked her up so she could run faster. After several moments they lost sight of their pursuers. They could hear the men shouting to one another behind them. They turned a corner and came to an opening where another gazebo stood. The men would be rounding the corner at any moment. Joanna took her to the gazebo and set her on the ground in front of an opening that led underneath the structure.

"I want you to crawl under there and hide. When everything quiets down, I want you to run and don't look back. Go find your mom and dad ok?"

"What about you? I don't want to leave you Jo-jo!" Aria bawled.

"Don't worry about me. Just get under there and be quiet. Don't come out until you hear nothing but quiet ok?"

Aria nodded as tears ran down her face. She turned and crawled underneath the gazebo, curling up into a ball.

Joanna stood up and ran to another of the paths into the maze. After a moment the men came bolting into the clearing. Joanna made sure they saw her before she ran down the path. The men followed her. She ran for several minutes taking quick turns onto other paths and even crashing through a hedge. She turned to take a quick glance behind her to make sure they did not go back to Aria. Suddenly, she hit something hard and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Sir Eddie standing there.

"Where have you been?" he asked with a concerned look on his face

"Sir Eddie," she said gasping for breath, " Some men were chasing my niece and I.."

Sir Eddie leaned down and helped her to her feet.

"Do you know where they are now?" he asked looking around.

"They were right behind me. We have to call the police, Aria is still hiding in the maze."

"Of course, of course" he said "We'll go call the police right away but first..."

He raise his hand and punched Joanna hard in the jaw. Joanna crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Aria saw the men run off behind her aunt. She stayed curled up in a ball crying until she heard the shouts fade away and everything became quiet. Very cautiously she crawled from beneath the gazebo and looked around. There was no one there. She quickly got up and ran down one of the paths. She ran until she rounded a turn and found her self back to where she and Joanna had entered the maze. She quickly ran back into the house and down the hall. She came around the corner and found herself staring at two of the men who had chased her and Joanna in the maze. The little girl screamed and ran past them before they knew what was happening. They quickly turned to run after her. She rounded another corner and dove underneath a table covered by a long white table cloth. She heard the men coming and curled up into a ball.

Suddenly, she heard the men yell and the sounds of fighting. She heard the sounds of bodies hitting the ground. Then all was quiet. After a moment she poked her head out from under the table and saw a pair of black shoes standing in front of her. She saw the bodies of the two men who had chased her laying a few feet away. Slowly she looked up and found herself staring at a man in a solid black tuxedo, his face covered by a solid black mask that had a pair of horns.

"Are you the boogeyman?" she asked quietly.

"No," responded Bruce Wayne.

Authors notes

Okie dokie so things are getting intense as promised. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I've had technical difficulites on top of job interview etc. I had an interview at Build a Bear today It was awesome but nerve racking so I have to wait to see if I got it. In the mean time...I realize this chapter is really long because I wanted to put some of the show into it. I thought of some really cool ideas I thought for what a swan lake circus show would be and had to put them in. Well its 6 am and I have had no sleep from spending the night with my bestie kitty (aka inspiration for Heather) watching movies that I swore I would never watch and yet have (i.e Brokeback mountain.) So I will be coming back to revise again after some zzzz hope you all enjoyed!


	14. The ball part 2 the devil revealed

**Ok things are getting really intense in this story so I thought I would go ahead and renew my disclaimer that I own absolutely nothing except my own characters. All other characters are owned by their respective owners (I.e. Christopher Nolan and the DC comics universe) I make no money from this fiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes. Please enjoy =)**

Chapter 14

Bane walked through the camp silently with Disoto. A limousine past by them as they walked towards the tent where Bane's men stayed. A skylight on the limo opened and Bane saw Joanna and Aria lean out of the top to wave at him. Both men raised a hand to wave back. Bane heard Heather yell for Aria to sit down, and the little girl disappeared. As the limo got to the gate Joanna blew a kiss to him. Bane smiled behind his mask as they drove off into the night. He didn't like the idea of going to some public place such as a ball even a masquerade where there was such a large chance for him to be recognized. But he also didn't like the idea of Joanna going without him, especially with that man being there.

The pair entered the tent where all of his men were waiting. He could tell by the look on their faces that none of them wanted to be there at that moment. None of them would look him in the eyes.

"What is it?" He demanded in his cold robotic voice.

All of the men winced. After several moments, it was Disoto who finally found the courage to step up to his master.

"One of our brothers was attacked."

"By who?"

Disoto looked down. Bane was quickly becoming irritated.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"He was attacked by the man who hired him to spy on us."

Bane froze. The traitor...

"Let me see him."

Slowly the crowd of his soldiers parted to let him past. At the back of the tent was a young boy with black hair and olive skin on a cot covered with a blanket. Blood was gushing from his nose, ears and mouth. Bane could barely make out the boys breathing.

"Reuben," he said quietly.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to look at his master.

"Sir...I'm so...sorry." he gasped. "He told me he could find my parents...That they were still alive..."

The boy was struggling to breath. Bane stared down at him with cold eyes.

"What did you tell him?"

" About the... cirque, our plans,... our hunt for Bruce Wayne...about Joanna..."

Bane's eyes widened as his fury rose to a boiling point.

"I'm ...so ...s-" The boy didn't have time to apologize before Bane leaned forward and snapped the young boys neck with his bare hands.

Everyone stared in horror at what Bane had done to one of their brothers. But it was why they respected and feared him.

Disoto stepped up beside Bane as he glared down at the body.

"Did he tell you who?" Bane asked absentmindedly as he attempted to calm himself from going on a murderous rage.

Disoto shook his head. "Who ever it was sent you a message."

"Which was?"

Disoto leaded down and threw the blanket off the body. There on the boys chest was a large bleeding knife wound that had been carved into the shape of a snake. Bane forgot to breath for a moment. Suddenly, everything made sense. Why hadn't he put it together before now!? His rage rose again before a realization hit him that made his blood run cold. He turned to look at his second in command.

"We have to get to the masquerade NOW!" he growled as he turned and walked out of the tent

Disoto continued to stare at the body of the boy he had come to care for. He had been thrown out of a moving van on the lot at the end of the show. He kept apologizing and saying how he had a message for Bane. Disoto shook his head and stood up to walk out of the tent after his master.

"Come on," He said to the rest of the men.

At that moment noise erupted from the body. It sounded like a cell phone ringing. Disoto turned around. A light lit up the boys pocket as the phone rang. Disoto reached in and pulled out the phone. He pressed the green button to answer.

Bane was already several feet away from the tent when a loud explosion went off behind him throwing him forwards. Pain flared from several burns on his back as he quickly rose to his feet. Flames rose high into the sky as the tent quickly burned to the ground. Bane raced back as close to the tent as he could to see if any of his men were still alive. Bodies littered the ground and he could hear several screams radiating from the tent as his comrades burned to death. But he could not get to them. Police sirens sounded in the distance. He stared at the tent for a moment allowing his fury to over take him. He would avenge his brothers deaths. Someone was going to die tonight.

~At the mansion~

Heather looked around worriedly for any sign of her sister and daughter. They had been gone for over an hour and she was seriously worried. Adrien walked up at that moment followed by Daemon.

"They aren't in the restrooms." Adrien said.

"I looked out in the gardens and didn't see them." said Daemon with a brand new plate of food. "They weren't by the food either."

Adrien saw the murderous aura rise from his sister and took a large step backwards. Heather slapped husband across the back of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he cried, "You know I eat when I'm worried."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Well then you've been worried to death since we got here!"

At that moment a man dressed in a black tuxedo and a strange horned mask walked up carrying a crying Aria.

"MOMMY!" the child screamed as she jumped from the man's arms into her mothers.

"Oh my god." Heather cried as she wrapped her daughter into her arms. " WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Mommy Jo-jo's in trouble. These bad men chased us."

A look of horror crossed her mother's face.

"Jo-jo made the bad men go away. I ran, but some of the bad men came after me and HE saved me." she said pointing to the man who continued to stand there.

Heather, Adrien, and Daemon all looked up at the masked man standing before them.

"Thank you so much...but why did you help her?" Heather asked her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

The man stayed silent for a moment before he turned and walked away. The group stared after him. Then Heather turned back to Aria.

"Where did you last see Jo-jo, honey?"

"The garden, we got lost."

"Ok," she said nodding and stood up. "Daemon I want you to take Aria home and wait for me. Adrien and I are going to find Joanna."

Suddenly the masked man appeared again this time with a woman in tow. The woman was wearing a long sparkling black dress and mask with a pair of cat ears.

"What is it Bruce, You know I don't want to be here." the woman cried as he all but dragged her her up to them.

"Look," he growled pointing to Aria. "I just saved this CHILD from HIS men."

The woman looked at the little girl who still had tears running down her face.

"That's the little girl from the festival."

"Yes," He said looking at the people before him, who looked very confused. "and this is her family. The golden phoenix that you're such a fan of is her aunt."

"Ok," she said looking at him questioningly.

"He has taken her aunt...because of you."

Selina eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the people before her.

"You are involved with Bane?!" she asked looking shocked.

"Not by choice," growled Heather. "What does that have to do with my sister? Do you know where she is?"

Selina turned to glare at her.

"I put out a hit on him because he has been searching for my husband and I to kill us."

Adrien's mouth dropped open as he looked at the couple before him.

"Bruce Wayne? Selina Kyle?"

Bruce and Selina both slid their masks off. Adrien stared in shock. But Heather just glared.

"Listen whoever you are, whatever you did has caused my sister to be taken by some lunatic who is obviously willing to attack innocent women and children. She has done nothing to deserve this except love a moron and I want her back."

"Then your sister is a fool."

Both Adrien and Daemon stepped forward to block Heather from attacking the other woman. Bruce grabbed his wife by the arm and swung her around to face him. Her eyes widened at the furious look on his face.

"I understand you wanted to protect us. But if you are willing to allow innocents to be hurt so you can prove something then I want nothing to do with you. Either you call off this hit and help me get their sister back or I WILL be filing for a divorce..."

Selina stared at her husband in shock. At that moment Aria stepped forward and pulled on Selina's dress. Selina turned to look at the little girl.

"Do you know the bad men who took Jo-jo?" she asked looking up at the woman with tears in her eyes. "Please...Jo-jo is going to have a baby. Please don't let the bad men hurt her."

Selina stared at the small child. Her words struck Selina's heart more than her husband's threat. She leaned down to the child and took her hands. Heather stopped struggling to get past her brother and husband.

"You know I'm going to have a baby too...I'll get Jo-jo back for you."

Heather and the others sighed with relief. Selina stood up to look at her husband.

"You really are a knight in shining black armor..." She said as she pulled out her phone.

Heather turned to look at her husband.

"Go ahead and take her home."

She gave him a hug and kiss before hugging her daughter.

"Don't worry honey, We'll be home soon with Jo-jo."

"Does that man want to hurt Tom-tom too?"

"Yes but Tom-tom will be fine. He's like a cockroach. You can never get rid of him."

Aria began to giggle as she hugged her mom a final time before her father picked her up and carried her out of the house. Selina turned back to them closing her cell phone.

"We are going to go have alittle chat."

Joanna's eyes slowly fluttered open as she regained consciousness. There was a searing pain in her jaw. She couldn't remember where she was for a moment. She couldn't move. She looked down and saw she was on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and her feet bound together. She looked up and saw she was in a large ornate office. There was a large oak desk and an even larger fireplace as well as several chairs and floor to ceiling windows behind the desk that led to a large balcony where a helicopter sat.

"Oh good you're awake." a voice said from the desk.

Joanna recognized that voice. She didn't have to see who was sitting at the desk to know who was speaking. It was the man who punched her in the jaw and probably brought her here. Sir Eddie stood up and walked around the desk to stand over her.

"How are you feeling my dear?" He asked her in a sickly sweet voice.

"Like I was punched in the face by an asshole." she growled glaring up at him. "Why did you do this and where is my niece?"

"Oh she will be safe soon enough. My men are already looking for her. As to your first question the answer is simple. You picked the wrong lover."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "You mean you've done all of this because I love someone else?"

"No my dear, even though you are very beautiful and I will enjoy taking your body, I don't really care if you chose me. I take what I want willing or not." He said as he leaned against his desk. "No, I mean Bane my dear. By taking him as your lover you have chosen a very dark path full of pain and suffering."

Joanna's eyes grew big.

"How do you know about him?"

"Oh, I know a lot him. I dare say I know more about him than you do. We go back a long time he and I."

"What are you going to do with me?"

Sir Eddie leaned down until he was inches from her face. He spoke in a low growl that sent shivers down her spine.

"I am going to make you suffer. I will make you suffer until you beg for death. I am going to make you suffer until he kills you himself to relieve your pain." He said with a smile. "He will kill the thing he loves, and thus kill the last part of himself that is human, and then I will relieve him of his own pain. After all, such a pathetic creature who allows such feelings for another does not deserve to live."

He reached down and gently caressed her cheek. Suddenly Joanna snapped at him with her teeth. But he jerked his hand out of the way just in the nick of time. He reared back and slapped her hard across the face causing her to see stars. He chuckled at the sight of her knocked senseless.

"You BASTARD!" She screamed after a moment.

"Why thank you my dear." He said smiling with pride.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Business my dear, pure and simple. That and he has always been a tempting quarry. He promises to be a challenge. I have simply been waiting for the opportunity to pursue him. After all what's the point of pursuing a prey if there is no reward for the hunt?"

At that moment a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." He called still smiling at her.

The door opened and in walked Selina kyle.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful lady who sent me on this grand venture. Welcome to my humble abode."

Selina hesitated a moment when she saw Joanna tied up on the ground. Then she smiled at him.

"Humble? My dear sir, your house is many things. But humble it is not."

He walked over to kiss her hand. Joanna watched in disbelief while the pair spoke as if she were not there tied up on the floor.

"Where is your husband?"

"He is out on business." She said smiling as she then walked over to one of the large chairs facing the desk.

"What brings you here on this fine evening?" He asked walking back to lean against his desk once more.

"I came to check on our business venture. I trust you have made some progress?"

"Why of course as a matter of fact I have made some progress just tonight." He said motioning to Joanna. "I have acquired the bait I need for the fish, and destroyed the rest of the school. Now I simply wait for him to come."

Selina looked down at Joanna who glared back and raised an eye brow before smiling back at Sir Eddie.

"Good because I have another request."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to drop the hit."

Sir Eddie raised an eyebrow at the woman before him.

"Oh?"

"I want you to release her and forget about the mission."

His smile grew bigger. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"YOU HAD BETTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A voice roared from the door.

Heather charged into the room quickly followed by Adrien who looked equally furious.

"Ah I was wondering when you would join us." he said nonchalantly. "The ball breaking matriarch of the circus coming to save her sister.

"How about this," Heather said coming to stand in front of him. "You let my sister go and disappear and I promise not to make you regret you were ever born."

Sir Eddie just laughed.

"You are a very assertive woman. I could use someone like you. Have you ever considered becoming a mercenary?" he asked playfully.

"No I actually have moral and value human life."

"I value human life as well." He defended. "For those who are worthy of it of course."

"LET MY SISTER GO!"

"I'm afraid I can't," he said resting a foot on Joanna's chest.

Joanna tried to struggle but he simply bore down on her until she couldn't breath and stopped struggling against him.

"You see this fine lady?" He said motioning to Selina. "She hired me to kill your sister's lover. She specifically directed me to make him suffer, and the only way to do that is to make the thing he loves suffer. Which happens to be your sister."

" So the show and all of those gifts were simply to get to Bane?" Adrien demanded.

"Of course. I had to get to him some way. My little spy was too much of a waste of human flesh and only served the purpose of killing Bane's men. So I needed to get close to him and force him to stay in one place where I could easily watch and learn. Commissioning a show to open here was the perfect opportunity to watch his movements and it gave me the knowledge of how attached he was to Joanna here. Not to say that I do not like her of course. I will very much enjoy making love to her and soiling her for him."

Heather started to charge forward screaming "YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER YOU SON OF A BITCH AND I WILL-"

But He moved his foot to press on her abdomen.

"And if you, dear lady take one step further I will crush the child growing inside of her."

"HEATHER PLEASE STOP!" Joanna suddenly screamed with tears streaming down her face as feared for her child's life.

Heather froze and quickly backed away, fury mixed with fear plainly showing on her face. Suddenly a dark figure burst from the shadows behind Sir Eddie and grabbed him pulling him backwards across the desk and away from Joanna. Heather and Adrien quickly leaped forward to untie Joanna. Sir Eddie managed to easily pull the dark figure off of him and threw him across the room. Bruce quickly jumped to his feet again and charged. Sir Eddie jumped high into the air and kicked Bruce square in the chest sending him flying backwards again.

He moved to his desk and pulled a gun from a drawer shooting Bruce in the thigh. Selina screamed and raced towards her husband who fell to the ground groaning in pain. Sir Eddie pointed the gun towards Joanna.

"Move away from her." He growled.

Heather and Joanna instantly stood up and moved away. Sir Eddie began to chuckle.

"I should have known he was here. Where ever there is injustice the great Batman is sure to appear. Even when his own precious wife is the cause." He said smoothing his blonde hair back from his face.

"But that aside, I am afraid I will have to punish you as this is my game and you did break a rule." He said before pointing the gun at Adrien and shooting him square in the chest.

Both Joanna and Heather screamed in horror as their brother sank to the ground. Heather dove for him and gathered him into her arms screaming and crying.

"ADRIEN!" Joanna screamed as she attempted to scoot closer to her brother and sister.

"ADRIEN," Heather bawled as she held her brother. "I'm so sorry."

Adrien looked up at his sister and smiled. Blood began to stream from his nose and mouth.

" I can't...believe...it..big..bad Heather crying over...me?" He gasped before turning to look at Joanna, "I'm..sorry I couldn't protect you...Joanna..."

His eyes closed and his life ended.

"ADRIEN!" Joanna screamed and Heather let loose a roar of sorrow.

Tears were running down Selina's face as she watched the man die in his sister's arms. What had she done? She wanted revenge on Bane...but not this. A look of disgust crossed Sir Eddie's face as he listened the scene before him. He took out a walkie talkie to call his men to enter.

"Take them away from the mansion and kill them." He commanded. "And feed that body to the dogs. They deserve a treat."

Two men grabbed Heather attempting to pull her off of Adrien's body. But she just continued to hold on to him sobbing. The men started to drag her out of the room. She drug Adrien's body along with her for several feet screaming his name before she was finally forced to let go and taken from the room. Bruce was carried out next while Selina was the last to leave.

"Just one moment Miss Kyle." He said stopping the men from taking her.

Selina looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"As I said before I'm afraid I cannot drop the hit. One, because I don't do refunds and two because once you open Pandora's box it cannot be closed. I made you a promise that I would make him suffer before I took his life and I never break a promise. You must learn to live with the choice you make. That man's blood is on your hands not mine as is this girl's and her unborn child, her family, and your husband's. Remember that the next time you decide to have someone tortured and killed." Then he thought for a moment. "Oh wait...you will be dead...won't you?" He said with a grin.

Selina glared at him one final time before she was taken from the room. Joanna continued to sob on the floor over the death of her brother. Sir Eddie sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. Joanna's crying was music to his ears.

"Just think Joanna, now you will be the head of the circus...at-least until you die that is." He said with glee

Joanna just continued to bawl. Suddenly three shots were heard from somewhere around the house.

"Ah I expect that to be your sister being killed. Now I just have to go and find your brother-in-law and niece and then you will be the only one left."

Joanna let loose a scream that rattled the windows. Sir Eddie laughed almost maniacally at her sorrow.

"Oh come on...aren't you glad to be an only child now? I was thrilled when I killed my siblings."

Joanna lifted her head to look at him with puffy red eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked through her tears.

Suddenly a cold angry voice spoke from the doorway.

"His name is Sir Edmund Dorrance," said Bane standing at the door.

"He's my father.."

**Author's notes:**

**Alrighty then (runs and quickly climbs to the top of a very large tree to avoid attack of a lynch mob) I realize this is a very dark chapter but in my defense I did say it was going to get more intense. Since I know its coming Sir Edmund Dorrance aka King Snake is a real character he is not one of mine. he is in fact a DC comics character and is in faced the father of Bane. You can go look him up on wiki.I wanted to use a character from the movies but none seemed fitting to be Bane's bad guy so I turned to the comics and his father was perfect.**

**He is not from the Christopher Nolan universe but in the movie it does mention that Bane was born into darkness and I wanted to continue with that theme. So please don't lynch me or send unmarked vans after me (Because I have had readers threaten that if you go to my star-crossed story reviews you will see I'm not kidding) I hope you enjoy as much as you could i guess lol.**


	15. Devil take the hindmost

Chapter 1

Bane stood in the doorway staring in fury at the scene before him. The love of his life was tied up on the ground beside a puddle of blood, inches from the man he despised most in this world.

"Ah, MY SON!" Sir Edmund said smiling as he stood up with his arms wide open as if he were going to embrace his son.

Joanna stared in shock. Bane said nothing just stood and stared, calculating.

"Bane," Joanna cried from the floor. "He killed Heather, and Adrien. He's going to kill Aria and Daemon."

Bane's eyes burned with hatred.

"What no heartwarming 'hello' for your dear old dad?" asked Edmund. "After all the last time we were together I believe you had betrayed me and left me for dead...not very son-like behavior if you ask me.

"You should have died." Bane hissed.

Sir Edmund chuckled. "Well, we don't all get what we wish for now do we."

Bane stepped forward fully intent on killing his father with his bare hands. But Sir Edmund quickly leaned down and grabbed Joanna by the neck, lifting her off the ground. Joanna let loose a cry that nearly sent Bane into a frenzy.

"Put her down." Bane growled. "She has nothing to do with this."

Sir Edmund began taking steps backwards still holding Joanna by the neck in front of him.

"On the contrary my dear boy. She has everything to do with this. You care for her, big mistake if you ask me. I personally think women are good for two things, fucking and a bullet shield. But you have always had women issues haven't you. I personally think they stem from your mother."

"Don't you dare mention my mother!" Bane roared.

"She was a good little whore I must say, and by the way might I say you inherited your father's taste in women." He said leaning down to lick Joanna's neck. "She is lovely, I am going to enjoy showing her what a real man is."

Bane let loose a roar of anger and surged forward. But Sir Edmund pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to Joanna's stomach.

"Ah Ah Ahh," He said, "Or do you not care about your unborn child?"

Bane froze in his tracks and Joanna let loose a terrified cry and attempted to move her body away from the blade.

"Another one of your tricks?" He growled.

"Trick?" Sir Edmund asked.

Then it dawned on him.

"Oh! This is just beautiful!" He said with a laugh. "You haven't told him have you?"

Still holding the the knife between he fingers Sir Edmund reached into his pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test he had taken from Joanna. He threw it at Bane's feet. Bane glanced down at the white strip attempting to focus. But his fury was getting the best of him.

Joanna looked helplessly at Bane.

"I'm so sorry...I tried to tell you...I wanted to tell you..."

At that moment a group of Sir Edmund's men exploded through the door and charged Bane. He quickly turned around and began fighting the men. He kicked the first man in the chest hard enough that the man's ribs cracked and he hit the ground. The next two charged him at the same time. He punched one hard in the face and kicked the other in the throat. As more men piled through the door to attack him, Bane allowed his rage to take over him. He became a killer once again taking joy from the lives he stole. An almost evil smile appeared on his face behind his mask as body after body hit the ground.

Joanna stood there staring in shock at the man she loved. She didn't know whether to be proud or horrified.

"That's my son" Sir Edmund said behind her. "What do you think of him now my dear? This is the monster you fell in love with, the father of your child."

"No," she whimpered shaking her head." You are the monster. He is nothing like you. He has a soul and a heart."

"He is exactly like me." He said. " He was born a creature of the darkness. You are from the light. It is his destiny to kill the light. Even if I did not intend kill the both of you, it would only be a matter of time before he left you, or killed you himself. You are from two different worlds, and either you would die in his darkness or he your light. It is how things are and how they will always be."

"Your wrong..." she whispered.

Suddenly, a siren sounded in the distance.

"Ah I believe that is our cue, my dear." Sir Edmund said as he began to drag her to the large door that lead to the balcony.

"No.." She cried as she began to struggle.

Soon her cries became shrieks.

"NO NNOOO BANE BAAANNNEE"

Band quickly turned around and saw Joanna being dragged towards a helicopter. Suddenly, Sir Edmund balled up his fist and punched her knocking her unconscious again. Bane let loose a loud inhuman robotic roar and charged the door. This gave Sir Edmund's men the perfect opportunity to strike. One picked up one the large chairs and slammed it down over his head, knocking him to the ground. Several others began to kick and pummel him until his muscles ached and he saw stars.

"Bane," Sir Edmund called from the door. "Since I do not believe this to be an appropriate place for our battle. I shall retire with this lovely lady." He said with a smile.

"I believe I will educate her in your history, since you have failed to tell her. After all a relationship must be based on honesty, and I feel there is only one proper place for the expecting lovers of killers such as us. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bane's eyes widened as he listened to his father's words.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" He roared and struggled against the men to get free.

One of the men took out a high powered taser gun and pressed it to the back of his neck. Bane's mind suddenly went blank as electricity surged through his body causing him to convulse. Sir Edmund laughed at his son's physical pain and his pain in the knowledge of where he was taking his little whore. He turned to his men.

"Bring the bodies back into the room. We need something to leave for the police. Besides I am sure my son would love to see the friends who died tonight because of him."

Several of the men nodded and walked back out of the room.

"Oh and son, the longer you make me wait more she will suffer. I promise you that."

Then he picked up Joanna, threw her over his shoulder, and turned to walk to the waiting chopper. One of his men walked beside him to lead him to the chopper. The man zapped Bane with the taser again before he turned and left with the other men. Bane was barely able to pick up his head to watch as the chopper lifted off taking his love. The devil was taking his angel and dragging her into the darkness of the hell where he had been bred. The sirens came closer as the copper disappeared over the trees. Suddenly, a body hit the ground beside him. He turned to see the face of Adrien staring blankly at him. Three more bodies were thrown on either side of him. Their faces destroyed by gun fire. But Bane recognized one wearing the dress Heather had been wearing when she left for the ball. He closed his eyes and lay his head down.

Once again he had destroyed the life of the woman he loved. Even if he managed to get her away from the monster who fathered him, what would happen then? Her family had been killed because of him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. He had been so enraged he hadn't really heard any of the words that were said before the fight with Sir Edmund's men. He heard the police coming down the hall. He remembered something his father had said. Something Joanna had said. He remembered Sir Edmund throwing something at him and he had looked at it, but didn't really see it. He lifted his head with some difficulty and spotted the white strip as the police crashed into the room. He barely managed to reach out and grasp the object before police officers grabbed him and forced his arms behind his back and into handcuffs. He took one last look at the bodies of Joanna's family before he was hauled out of the mansion and taken to jail.

Later that evening he sat in a jail cell waiting for the policemen to leave. He dared not look at the object until he was alone. One officer tried to take it from him which resulted in the officer's hand being broken. Bane was hit across the back of his head with a baton and thrown into solitary. He sat down upon the small cot and slowly opened his hand.

His entire world shifted in that moment as he looked at the word printed upon the strip. Joanna was pregnant. She was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. A tear slid down his cheek as he stared at the strip in his hand. His entire life he had been called a monster, a destroyer. His mother had died saving him. He believed he had killed his father. He had let Talia's mother die, and he had been maimed. He thought Talia would be his salvation so he helped her escape. He helped her in her plans to finish her father's work only for her to die as well. He had tried to create a new society in Gotham for her, only to destroy the society it had before, and for it to be destroyed as well. He killed hundreds of men, women, and children. He thought he would be destroyed but an angel had saved him. Through her he gained a family. He gained a place where he did not have to destroy, and with her, he had created life.

But then as quickly as the his shock washed over him, another feeling hit him like a train. A rage engulfed him so violently that he suddenly stood up and turned around bringing his fists down as hard as he could on the cot, breaking it in half. His history was being repeated. Joanna was being taken to hell with his child. He turned again and ripped the small sink from the wall, roaring with his fury. He wanted to tear the building apart with his bare hands. He put his foot so hard into the toilet that it shattered. Then he slammed his fists against the wall and leaned against it closing his eyes. More tears slid from his eyes and down his face onto his mask.

Suddenly the door to the cell open. Bane smiled. This was his opportunity to escape. He had to escape. He had to find her. He would find her, and if there was one hair out of place on her head. He would enjoy ripping the skin from his father's body piece by piece. He turned to charge the officer and begin his fight for freedom, but quickly froze in shock. There standing in the doorway, holding onto the leash of a very large tiger was Heather.


	16. Breakout

Chapter 16

Heather continued to sob uncontrollably as she, Selina, and Bruce were dragged out of the mansion and across a sprawling yard to a large empty stable. They were thrown against the back wall of the building by Sir Eddie's men. Selina wrapped her arms around Heather and whispered into her ear.

"If you want to save your sister you have to get control of yourself."

Heather slowly nodded and attempted to stop crying.

"That's my girl." Selina cooed as she gently pet Heather's hair.

"I'm not your girl." growled Heather.

Selina turned to look at Bruce. They shared a look and nodded to one another. They only had a moment as the men were preparing their fire arms for execution. Suddenly, Bruce sprang forward kicking one of the men in the chest and taking him to the ground. The other men instantly dove to help their comrade. Heather watched in awe as Selina suddenly pulled a hand gun from within the folds of her dress and aimed at the men. The shots echoed through the building and grounds. Soon three bodies lay on the ground in front of them. Bruce curled up on the ground gripping his wounded leg. Selina and Heather came to kneel on either side of him.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked as Selina began ripping through his pant leg.

"Yea I'll be alright," He groaned. "I've lived through worse."

Then he turned and gave his wife a look.

"I know you don't approve, but I still believe that there is nothing wrong with using a gun when the situation calls for it."

"You have a perfectly good taser strapped to your other thigh."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you put it on in the bedroom when you thought I wasn't looking." he said with a weak smile.

"Oh," she said cutting her eyes away from him. "Well, those aren't nearly as much fun. Now come on we need to get out of here."

"What about Joanna?" Heather asked.

"The best thing we can do for Joanna right now is to disappear." said Bruce as Selina stood up and walked over to bodies of the dead men.

"You need to save your strength." She said to her husband as she knelt down and began pulling their clothing off. "I have a feeling its going to be a long night."

"What are we going to do?" asked Heather walking over to look out of the stable. "I'm all for storming in guns blazing and then going old school drawn and quartered on that bastard's ass." She said with a smile. "I have just the horses for the job back at the cirque."

"It's Bane that Sir Edmund wants. He's a very old fashioned kind of guy. He's going to take Joanna somewhere that will effect Bane in a personal way. A place where he controls all of the chips. Then when he is through playing his little mental game, He will want to have an ultimate showdown. Bane is like his father in that way. Therefore, and I really can't believe I'm saying this, if we want to help Joanna we have to help Bane get to his father. Here put these on." she said throwing a set of black clothing to Heather.

" But we need to get her out of there NOW!" Heather roared.

" We are in no position to help her right now. If we try to go in there we will be slaughtered for sure and this time he'll make sure we're dead. He is considered the most dangerous man in the world." said Selina as she began to change as well. "He is extremely intelligent, skilled in all of the deadly martial arts. He had his spine reinforced by steel. His only weakness is that he's blind."

Heather's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Yea, hard to believe I know. He doesn't exactly like people knowing. He sees it as a weakness. So through the years he trained his other senses to be strong enough to

compensate enough for him to hide it."

Selina finished dressing and then walked over to Bruce with a set of the dark cloths to help him change. Heather turned around and walked into one of the empty stalls.

How do you know Bane will play his game?" asked Heather as she began to change.

"Well, what I know about Bane from my experience with him in Gotham, is that he is a cold, heartless, conniving bastard. But..he is also very dedicated and passionate about his goals. If he cares half about your sister as what Sir Edmund thinks. He will follow him to hell and beyond to get her back."

At that moment, Heather saw movement out of the window of the stable. She quickly slid on the black jacket and quietly moved the window. A dark figure was moving quickly through the shadows across the yard to towards the house. She leaned farther out of the window to see who it was rushing across the lawn. The figure made it to the back door. In the light she recognized the silhouette immediately. It was Bane. He disappeared into the house, and a small smile appeared on her face. She turned and finished changing into the dead man's clothing.

When she walked out of the stall Bruce was dressed as well. Selina had turned over all of the bodies face up. She took a silencer out of her purse and put it on the end of her gun. Then she went to each body and shot its face until it was unrecognizable. When she was finished she turned to Heather.

"Alright pick a body. We're going to put our clothes on them."

Heather picked one of the men that had light blonde hair like hers. When they had finished dressing the bodies to look like themselves, they laid them back against the wall as they had been when brought into the stable to begin with. Then they stood back and looked at their work.

"I don't think he has the figure for that dress," Heather commented looking at the body that wore her dress.

Selina came to stand beside her scrutinizing the body.

"Your right," she said.

"Ladies I really don't think it matters." said Bruce as he hoisted himself to his feet with some trouble.

"We have to make it convincing at least." Selina said as she walked over to a nearby cabinet that held grooming equipment.

Bruce rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like a prayer to be delivered from women. After a moment, Selina walked back with several rags that she proceeded to stuff down the front of the body.

"There that should do it."

Suddenly, they heard sirens as well as the whir of a helicopter starting up. The two women helped Bruce to the door of the stables Then they heard a woman's screams.

"Joanna," Heather whispered with a pained face.

The cries quickly stopped, but were followed by what sounded like an inhuman cry.

"That'll be the moron."

"He's here?" asked Selina.

"Of course he is." said Bruce.

A moment later a group of Sir Edmund's men walked out the back of the door headed towards the stable.

"Awe shit time to go." grumbled Heather.

The trio turned and rushed out the back of the stable.

"Where do you think they went?" asked one of the men as they walked into the building.

"Probably to the bar. That's where I wanna go. That ass hole's got a punch. I think he broke my nose." whined another who's nose was turning black and bleeding."

"Yea, you look a whole lot prettier." laughed another as they walked to the bodies.

"Damn, what a mess." he said as he looked over the bodies.

"Such a shame," said the one with the broken nose eyeing the body wearing Heather's dress.

"Yea well come on. We don't have a lot of time. The police will be here soon. We need to get out of here."

The men grabbed the bodies and quickly walked out of the stable back towards the house. Around the back corner of the stable Bruce watched as the men walked away with an annoyed look on his face while the two women stared at him with satisfied 'I told you so' smiles.

Several moments later Bruce, Selina, and Heather stood at the edge of the trees near the stable watching as Bane was taken out of the house. The other guests of the masquerade had heard the gun shots and called the police. They all stood on the lawn staring in awe as the most wanted man on earth was put into a police van.

"We have to figure out a way to get him out." Bruce said as he watched the van pull away into the night.

He had never expected this. He had confronted Selina who had told him that she had put the hit on his enemy. He didn't approve of her actions to begin with, but he especially didn't approve of the assassin she picked. He had instantly begun to make plans to come confront Sir Edmund to take off the hit because he knew innocents would be hurt if he didn't. He had also intended to face Bane and end this cat and mouse game once and for all. But he never expected to find an entire family that Bane cared about, and who cared about him. He had to make this right. He would not allow someone as innocent as the little girl or her aunt be hurt so he could be safe.

Heather's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. "Oh my god. Daemon, where are you are you safe? How is Aria?"

Bruce and Selina stood by as quietly as they could watching Heather.

"No, she's been taken. We have to-...What?"

Heather's eyes widened as she listened to her husband on the phone.

"Oh my god." she said as she slowly lowered the phone.

"What happened?" asked Bruce.

"There was an explosion. A bunch of the workers...I mean Bane's men were killed. My home is on fire."

"Sir Edmund." Selina whispered. "We have to get Bane out of jail. If we don't your sister has no hope."

Heather stared off in the direction of the city for a moment.

"Heather?" asked Bruce limping over to her. "We have to go. Let the police and fire department worry about the circus. Right now we need to concentrate on getting your sister back. "

Suddenly, Heather's face lit up and she looked at Bruce with a big smile.

"I have an idea." she said before bringing the phone back up to her ear. " Daemon. I need you to do me a favor."

Later in the police station a call came over the intercom for all policemen to report to the main hall.

"Earlier tonight there was an explosion at the Cirque de Reves." said the police captain as the men gathered. "At first the flames were contained. But it appears that the fire has spread and many of the animals have now escaped."

The police officers shifted uncomfortably.

"Everything from elephants to tigers are now freely roaming the streets of our fair city. We need to get these animals recaptured before a city wide panic breaks out. I need a few men to stay here to watch over our prisoners especially the man the American's want."

A few men raised their hands.

"Very good" the captain nodded. "Now the rest of us are going to go meet with the cirque people to figure out where these animals escaped to and how we are going to catch them."

The policemen nodded and began filing out of the building until only the few who were to stay behind were left.

"I'm going to head back to isolation." said one of the officers.

"I'm gonna go make sure all the doors are secure." said another.

"I'll go with you," said a third.

"I'm gonna go next door and get a drink. Can I get you anything?" he asked his fellow officers.

They all shook their heads.

"But let us know if you see any elephants or tigers." laughed the first officer as he walked back towards isolation with the laughter of the others echoing behind him.

He sat down at his desk and put his feet up. It had been one crazy night. First, the capture of the famous murderer who had nearly destroyed the city in America, and now this. He wondered if the explosion at the cirque had anything to do with this man. After all he had been captured at the ball behind held in honor of the show.

Suddenly, he heard several loud crashing sounds coming from the cell where the murderer had been placed. He stood up and began to walk down the hall towards the cell when suddenly something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a small stuffed white tiger sitting at the end of the hall. He looked at the small stuffed animal with curiosity and began walking towards it.

"Alonzo?" he called. "Is this another trick?"

There was no answer. As he came closer the little animal began to move as if pulled by a string. He instantly became suspicious and pulled out his gun. The little animal disappeared around the corner.

"Awe, are you one of the scary animals escaped from the circus?" he asked as he walked around the corner following the toy.

Suddenly he froze in horror. The little stuffed tiger toy had disappeared and there standing before him was a very real, very huge, very angry looking white tiger. The animal stood almost eye to eye with him. It opened its giant jaws and let loose a loud roar that caused the officer to instantly relieve himself. He quickly lifted up his gun to shoot the animal. But something struck the back of his neck and he fell to the floor convulsing. Heather stepped out of the shadows with the taser she had been given by Selina and hooked Laufey's leash back to his collar.

"That's a good boy." She said taking a treat from her pocket and allowing the giant cat to eat it from her palm.

The tiger instantly began making a noise similar to a cats purr to show he was content. She then quickly took the keys from the subdued officer and then ran down the hall closely followed by the giant animal. She quickly looked in each cell until she found Bane's and opened the door. The cell was destroyed and he was standing with his head and arms against the wall. She stood there until he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her. They stood there staring at one another for a moment before she finally asked.

"Well, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bane just continued to stare not really knowing what else to do. He was deeply confused and concerned about the large man-eater by her side.

"Look do you wanna stay here or save Joanna from that crack pot?" and with that she turned around and left the cell.

Bane didn't have to be told twice. He instantly followed her out of the cell and down the hall. They left out of the back of the building and headed towards a large black van generously provided by Sir Edmund's men. As they drew closer Bane suddenly froze. There standing against the van was Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Bruce was leaning against the van with his arms crossed. Fury instantly swept through him. He began to charge his enemy when suddenly Heather stepped in front of him. Selina came to stand beside her pointing a gun at him.

"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Heather roared.

The tiger at her side began to growl and stare at Bane sensing his mistress's anger. Bane quickly stopped.

"I don't know what the problem is between you and right now I don't care. My sister has been taken by some lunatic because of you three and I want her back." she growled. "Now they have agreed to help me. They even promised Aria. If you care about my sister at all you will have to work with them. If not, here are the keys to your cell, take your ass back there and rot for all I care. But know that if you don't I will never allow you to see Joanna again or your child."

She threw the keys at his feet. Bane looked down at the keys and then back up to Heather and the two standing behind her. His anger was beyond comprehension. But right now he didn't care, he only wanted to get Joanna back and kill that son of a bitch that was his father. He slowly nodded. Heather glared at him for a moment before she turned and walked around to the back of the van to load Laufey into a large cage in the back. Selina continued to point the gun at him for a moment before she finally lowered it.

"Where has he taken her?" asked Heather as they drove towards the edge of the city.

"To hell on earth." mumbled Bane.

Heather rolled her eyes. "That's helpful."

"Its a prison. It's where he was born." said Bruce from the back.

"Oh, well that's even better." said Heather.

"Now, how do we get there, and how are we going to get her out when we get there."

"I can get us transportation. But it will take a bit of time, and I don't want Selina in this fight."

"I know what you can do." Heather said looking in her rear view mirror at the other woman. "Protect my family. Get them out of the city to somewhere safe. I don't want to lose anymore family members."

Selina instantly nodded. Bane turned around to face them.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't know about Joanna." said Selina looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"I want to make it right." said Bruce.

Bane stared at them for what seemed like forever.

"Thank you," He finally said.

Later that night they met Daemon outside of the city to switch cars. Aria was sleeping peacefully in the back of the jeep. Bane picked her up to carry her to the van. He hugged the small child to him before he gently laid her down on the seat. Suddenly her little eyes opened and she looked up at him sleepily.

"Tom-tom?"

"Yes, Aria?"

"Is Jo-jo ok?"

"She will be soon. I'm going to get her right now."

"Do you love her?"

"Very much."

"Do you wanna marry her?"

"Yes."

"That's good, cuz I want you to be my uncle."

"I want to be your uncle too."

"Tom-tom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bane looked at the child one more time before he stepped away and walked back to Heather's jeep. He sat in the front seat and watched as Heather kissed her husband and daughter hugging them tightly, saying goodbye. Bruce and Selina were also wrapped in one another's arms. At that moment he had never felt so alone in his entire miserable life. He remembered embracing Joanna for the last time, their last kiss, the last time they made love. Anger flowed through him. He had to get her back. Those times wouldn't be the last. He wouldn't lose her. He couldn't lose her.

Heather and Bruce finished saying their goodbyes to their families and came to the Jeep. Then they drove off into the night, headed towards the place where Bruce had chartered a private plane for them. Bane continued to stare at the dashboard. After a moment he pulled out the pregnancy test and held it in his hands. Heather saw the test. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye for several moments. Then she leaned over and opened the dashboard and took out an envelope and laid it in his lap.

"Joanna would want you to have this."

Bane looked down at the envelope and then up at Heather. He slowly reached out and opened it, pulling out the contents. He stared at the contents for a moment before his eyes suddenly widened and he forgot to breath. Tears began to run down his face. He stared down at the papers realizing that they were ultrasound pictures of his and Joanna's baby.


	17. Nightmare from the past

**WARNING: REALLY INTENSE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 17

Bane stared down at the pictures. The tiny form on the picture was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He looked through the other pictures. Most of the pictures were of the ultrasounds, except for the last three. The first was a picture of Heather and Joanna together. They were both making silly faces at the camera. He had to smile at the picture. They looked so carefree. The next picture was of Joanna laying on a table with a doctor pressing the small tool used for an ultra sound to her abdomen. She was stretched out with her arms folded above her head sticking her tongue out at the camera. He shook his head and turned to the final picture. Again Joanna was seen on the table. But in this picture she was rubbing her stomach with one hand and pointing to the screen of the ultrasound machine with the other.

Bane stared at the last, wondering what it would have been like to have been there with her. He wondered what it would have been like to have seen the images first hand. What would it have been like to hear its heart beat, or to place his hand on her belly. But instead he had been out taking life. He realized that he was just like his father. He had sworn as a child never to be like him. But he was a trained killer, and now his lover and unborn child had been sent into the pit of darkness because of him. His anger rose to a boiling point again causing him to reach up and slam his fists down so hard on the dashboard that it cracked.

Heather gasped in horror, "MY CAARRR! LISTEN HERE ASS HOLE THIS IS A BRAND NEW JEEP! I ALREADY HAD TO PAY TO GET THE DENT IN MY BUMPER FIXED BECAUSE OF YOU! SO UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT OUT OF YOUR ASS THIS TIME I SUGGEST YOU TAKE A FUCKING CHILL-LAXATIVE!"

Bane just hung his head and closed his eyes. Bruce sat in the back on his cell phone confused as to what just happened.

"I've called in a favor. When we reach our destination we will have weapons waiting for us." he said a moment later after he got off of his phone. " Are there any of your soldiers you want to bring along?"

Bane shook his head.

"Is there anything else I need to get?"

"All of the explosives you can find."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" asked Heather.

"I'm going to get Joanna out of there, and make that man wish he never contributed to my I'm going to blow that place straight hell."

A few hours later found them at an old abandoned military air strip. A large C130 was already waiting for them. It was filled with several cases of explosives, weapons, and a large black aerial vehicle. When they walked onto the plane Bruce saw an envelope addressed to him sitting on top of a large black case. He opened the letter and read it.

'Consider this my re-birthday present to you. P.S congratulations on your wedding.

- Fox'

Bruce smiled and shook his head. He then looked at the case on which the envelope sat. Inside, he found an old friend.

Bane sat in one of the seats and readied himself for take off. Heather came to sit beside him. She noticed that he still held the pictures. He was staring blankly at them. When she took a closer look she noticed wet spots on them.

"Bane, Are you ok?"

He was silent for a moment.

"She should have told me."

"She tried to." Heather replied. " She tried so many times, but she was afraid you wouldn't love her anymore. She was afraid you would get angry and leave."

"I would never.." he said looking up at her sister. "I need her more than she needs me."

"I know..." said Heather looking forward. "But Joanna is very fragile. She may seem strong...but she's been hurt quite badly in the past. As a result, she is afraid. She tries to trust. But...its just one of those things."

Bane hung his head again.

"I should have told her about my father. I should have known he survived. This is all my fault."

"You couldn't have known that. It was that Selina bitch who called the hit on you-"

"Hey," Bruce suddenly interrupted. "That's my wife..."

"Who's lucky I didn't skin her alive for causing this mess." growled Heather glaring at the man.

Bruce just looked at her and then went back to checking his equipment. He couldn't argue with her there. Honestly, he was right behind her in that regard. Heather turned back to Bane.

"Listen, Joanna loves you. She may be fragile but she's strong as well. She's made it through a lot of terrible situations and still come out kicking."

"There is a big difference between falling from a trapeze and where that man is taking her. I was born and raised in that hell hole. It will break her. If she does survive, she will be completely changed. She will find out what a true monster I am, and she will never forgive me."

Heather stared at him intently.

"Joanna has forgiven a lot worse."

Then she sighed, "Did Joanna and Adrien ever tell you I left the circus as well?"

Bane stayed silent and continued to stare at the floor.

"I received a full scholarship to go to university. I was to become a veterinarian for the animals of the cirque." She said as she turned to face forward staring off into space. " Our mom was getting sick, and our dad was becoming more fond of drinking and gambling. Before I left I made Adrien promise me to take care of Joanna. He was fifteen and she was thirteen years old."

Heather stopped for a moment and took a breath to catch her composure.

"If I had known what they were doing to him..What HE was going to do to him...why he really left..." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes. " I didn't know..."

Bane looked up at her. There was a look of agony on her face. The same agony he felt.

Heather again attempted to regain her composure before she went on.

"Our father had more debt than he could handle. The loan sharks were closing in on him... So he decided to use my brother..to pay it off... He sold Adrien as a slave to help pay off his debts. He didn't run away from the cirque. He ran away from his captures. After that they came after my father again...so he turned on Joanna."

Bane's eyes widened as he listened.

" He told her that it was to help pay for our mother's medicines and that if she didn't do it or if she told anyone then our mom would die and it would be all her fault. This went on for two years, and I had no idea. I didn't even know that Adrien was gone. When I turned twenty and Joanna fifteen our mother passed away. I came home for the funeral. I got home earlier than expected.." Heather then completely broke down and burst into tears.

"I heard her screaming in the house. I ran in...and found him and another man tying her to her own bed...I saw the man hand my father money and then he began taking his cloths off while my dad watched..."

Heather broke down into sobs unable to continue. Bane was in shock. He knew that something had happened to their family from what he had picked up from Adrien. But he never expected this. Anger began to swell up in him. He wished he would have known Joanna's father then. He would have enjoyed torturing the man slowly for his crimes. He looked at the sobbing female beside him. Gently, he slid an arm around her to comfort her. He knew how much she loved her sister. He couldn't imagine what such a sight must have done to her. She was fiercely protective of Joanna now...Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Heather...Your father didn't kill himself..did he?"

Heather suddenly became quiet. She lifted her head to look at him through blood shot eyes.

"No...I did.."

~Flashback~

Heather got out of the taxi at her grandparents old house where her family was staying for the funeral proceedings. Suddenly, she heard her sister's screams echoing through the house.

"Joanna.." she gasped as she dropped her bags and ran into the house.

She followed the sounds of the screams through the house to the door of Joanna's room. She peeked in the door and saw Joanna crying and screaming as she struggled against two men who were tying her to the bed. When they finished one of them with light curly blonde hair walked up to the bed.

"Shut up you little bitch, this is what you get." He said as he slapped the bawling girl across the face. "This is your punishment. Its YOUR fault she's dead. You're nothing but a stupid little WHORE!"

Heather's shock and anger rose as she watched her father turn around and walk towards the man who handed him a wad of bills. She quickly turned and ran down

back down the hall to the study where she grabbed her grandfather's pistol from his desk. She went back to the door. Joanna was still sobbing on the bed. Her clothes had been ripped off. Heather could see her sister's body was covered in cuts and bruises. The man was beginning to take his own clothes off while her father sat down in a near by arm chair to watch. Heather could take no more. She quietly opened the door and quickly walked in raising the gun as she went.

"Daddy?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Her father had enough time to turn to look at her in surprise before she pulled the trigger and shot him in the mouth. He hit the ground. Joanna screamed as the man charged her sister. Heather turned and pulled the trigger hitting him right between the eyes.

Joanna stared in shock as the man crumbled to the ground. Heather dropped the gun and raced to untie her sister. Joanna threw her arms around Heather and cried for what seemed like forever.

~End flash back~

"Our father's death was ruled as a suicide, and I refused to return to school. I took over the cirque instead. I didn't know what had happened to Adrien, and neither did Joanna at first. He just disappeared."

"You just knew he had left and then the abuse on Joanna began."

Heather nodded.

"His last words were to her. He said, 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.' It wasn't until then I truly realized that if he had known what our father was going to do. He never would have left her."

What happened to the other man?" asked Bane.

"I AM the tiger tamer..." she said looking at him again. " I was afraid she would become angry and cynical like I did. But she is the sweetest, kindest person I know. That's why I was so against you being with her."

"You were right to be." He said taking his arm back from around her and standing up to walk and put his hands on a case of dynamite. "Look what I let happen to her."

"Yes...this is partly your fault. If you weren't with her this would never have happened."

Bane felt the arrow of her words pierce him right through the heart.

"But I also have never seen her happier since before that happened. You brought light back into her life. You brought her brother back. You gave her something to live for when before she was just going through the motions of life."

Bane turned back to look at her.

"I guess if she's going to love a moron...you're as good as any. Now...what is our plan for getting her back and making that bastard suffer?"

Joanna's eyes slowly opened. Everything was dark and blurry. She could hardly move. Her entire body felt heavy and her face seared with pain of being punched again. She wasn't sure where she was, she felt as if she were moving. She tried to focus her eyes. Suddenly, she saw something move in front of her.

"Good morning, my dear." Sir Edmund said from somewhere above her. "I realize you must be feeling a little off. Don't worry its just a little serum I concocted. You are experiencing temporary paralysis and blindness. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get into any trouble making a scene on the plane. It should start wearing off soon thought."

Joanna attempted to struggle and move but couldn't.

"Pl-plane?" she managed to stammer out weakly.

"Yes, plane. Oh good I was afraid you would be too incapacitated to understand. We are almost to our destination. Where we will await for your knight in shining armor to come and die trying to rescue you."

Her eye sight was beginning to return. She could tell she was laying on a couch in a private plane. Sir Edmund was sitting in a seat across the aisle.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I've already told you...I'm going to make you suffer, so he will suffer." Sir Edmund suddenly stood up and made his way to the cockpit. "How long do we have?"

"We have about an hour until we land."

"Good, well don't disturb us. I believe we are going to enjoy a little breakfast."

He turned and made his way back to where Joanna was laying.

"I'm not hungry." Joanna growled glaring up at him.

"Oh that's quite alright my dear. I however am famished and since we have other business to get to anyway...well..there's no time like the present."

Sir Edmund suddenly, launched himself onto her. Joanna screamed as he quickly set about ripping the golden dress from her body. She struggled against him fighting for her life. Images from the past flashing through her mind. She was beginning to have control of her limbs again and began swatting at him. She turned and fell on the floor of the plane attempting to crawl away. Sir Edmund threw himself down on top of her, holding her down as he finished ripping her clothing off and undid his pants.

"NO PLEASE DON'T NOOOOO!" She screamed in terror when she felt his hard pulsing member against her skin.

She struggled and kicked harder in her desperate attempt to escape. Then he entered her hard from behind. Joanna let out a scream caused his ears to ring. Her body tensed in pain as he thrust hard into her. Each thrust ripping her apart. She forgot to breathe. Tears ran down her face as he began riding her hard. She began to feel sick. Her body jerked against the pain of his invasion

"That's right." he whispered by her ear. " You like it don't you...My little whore..."

He began to pound harder into her. Joanna's mind suddenly went numb at hearing his words. The words from her past. What she was called so many times by her father and the men who raped her. At that moment Joanna gave in and allowed the pain to take over her body. Sir Edmund quickly finished and grunted as he spilled his seed into her. He stood up and walked away leaving her lying there curled up in a ball on the floor. Her entire body seared with pain. Tears continued to stream down her face as she lay there staring off into the distance, wishing she would die.

Soon the plane came to land on a dusty air field, and Joanna was dragged from the plane clutching what was left of her dress to her. She was thrown into a helicopter and taken to a deserted place where a giant dark hole sat in the ground. One of Sir Edmund's men tied a rope around her. Sir Edmund smiled at the dead look on her face as she was hung over the giant abyss.

"I hope for your sake he comes for you soon or what happened in the plane will be the least of your worries." he laughed.

Tears ran down Joanna's face as she was lowered into the darkness.

Author's notes

Ok so I realize this chapter is really dark. I did warn you. I wanted to reveal more of Joanna and Heather's past as well as have sort of a bit of a bonding moment for Bane and Heather. As well as Bane's father's real evilness. I don't care what anyone says Bane was never this evil. I hope you enjoyed...I mean I guess as much as you could :( Now I am going to catch some zzzzzs before work ^.^


	18. In to Hell

Chapter 18

Joanna opened her eyes to darkness. After several moments her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. She saw that she was in a small dug-out prison cell that was in-closed with iron bars for one wall, and an iron bar door. Slowly, she sat up on a small dirty cot and looked around. She didn't really remember coming into the cell. All she remembered was being lowered into the darkness of a giant pit. She remembered Sir Eddie dragging her blindly through the endless black. He threw her down into the dirt and... Joanna shivered and curled up into a ball. She felt disgusting. She wished there were some way to get out of her own body, or to at least erase the memories of what that monster did to her.

Suddenly, the door to her cell opened and an older man came in carrying a tray of food. Joanna was instantly on her feet and into the farthest corner.

"Oh your up," he said in a heavily accented voice as he saw the terrified female in the corner.

He stepped towards her. Joanna shrunk away from him deeper into the corner like a frightened animal. He hesitated and slowly set the tray on the cot, and then reached into the dirty, tattered jacket and pulled out a wad of dirty clothing. He held the clothing out to her and whispered in a gentle voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Joanna stared at him as if judging the truth of his words. The man must have been in his sixties or seventies judging by his deeply grey hair. He was dressed in dirty old torn clothing and look as if he had seen more than his share of fighting in his life. But he had kind eyes.

"Where is Sir Eddie," she asked quietly.

"The man who brought you here has left. I am not one of his followers. I am here to take care of you. I can help you."

She slowly reached forward and took the clothes from him.

"Thank you."

The man nodded and then motioned to her torn gown.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be down here in the first place let alone wearing something like that."

Joanna nodded as the man turned to give her some privacy. She pulled the dirty long sleeve shirt over her gown followed by a pair of thick cloth breeches. The clothes were several sizes to big for her and threatened to slide off her slender body. So she tore several long strips of fabric from her gown to use as belts to hold up the clothing. Then she sat down to eat the strange looking food from the tray. The man came to sit on the bed beside her and watched her as she took the first bite. As soon as the food touched her tongue she immediately bent over and began to throw up. The man didn't look startled at all. He simply placed a hand over back to hold her long hair out of the way.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "I can make you something for the morning sickness."

Joanna finished throwing up and turned to look up at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" she gasped attempting to catch her breath.

"I have been a prisoner here for a long time. During my stay two other women were brought here. Both were pregnant. Why should you be any different? That and I am a doctor. I know these things."

"Oh."

The man handed her a small dirty rag to wipe her mouth off with. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Now, you tell me why you were brought here."

"Because my baby-daddy's daddy is fucking crazy." she said in monotone voice.

There was silence. After a moment, she heard the sound of the door open and close. She opened one eye to look and saw the man had disappeared. She sighed and closed her eye again allowing her body to slowly fall over. Tears streamed down her face as she lay there on the old dirty cot thinking about her loved ones, about Adrien and Heather, of Aria and Daemon...of Bane. She curled up into a ball and silently sobbed. She wished she could hold Bane and their child in her arms at that moment. But she feared that would never happen. Sir Edmund planned to do God knows what to her to get to Bane. As she drifted off into blissful sleep, she prayed that he was safe.

Several hours later she awoke with start by someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and managed to make out a figure above her. She instantly sat up fearing that Sir Eddie had returned to torture her some more. She opened her mouth to scream. But a hand clamped down over her mouth before the noise could leave her throat.

"Don't scream," the doctor said. "It is only me."

He did not release her until he felt her body he gently removed his hand from her mouth. After a moment Joanna's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She hadn't thought it was possible, but it was even darker than it was when she had first awoken.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I came to help you."

"Why,"

"Because I will not deliver another child into this hell, and I will not watch another woman die at the hands of these monsters."

Joanna stared at him for a long moment.

"You've delivered two children...down here?"

"I believe I said earlier that there were two others like you. I have delivered a girl named Talia, and a boy who calls himself Bane."

Joanna's mouth dropped open. Bane was born here? Her Bane was born in this hell.

"Oh my god." was all she was able to whisper.

"You carry his child do you not?" asked the man before her.

Joanna looked around her surroundings in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just told her. She felt terrible for believing that she had suffered a horrific childhood when he had been born into this. Finally his question echoed through her mind and she slowly managed to nod.

"How did you know?"

"I am a good listener. I heard the man who brought you."

"You are a friend of Bane's?" she asked

"I am a friend of no one. I do what is right and help those who need it. It is my duty." He said staring at her intently.

Joanna had to smile.

"You are a good man."

The man frowned at her.

"No, I am not a good man. I am a desperate one. I work to redeem my sins of the past to save my soul."

Then he took her hand and pulled her from the cot to the cell door. He quietly leaned out to make sure none of the other prisoners were lurking nearby and unlocked the door. Together they silently crept out of the cell and into the main part of the pit. Joanna looked around and saw that the prison looked somewhat like a giant beehive. It was carved into the ground with numerous caverns and alcoves dug out to make the cells.

As they wandered across the center of the main cavern she looked up to see the shimmering night sky from down in the hole. The full moon was shinning brightly. The light and fresh air from the opening made her yearn to be free in the air again, on her trapeze.

They came to one of the walls of the pit. The old man bent down to grab a rope and held it up to her.

"What is that?"

"A choice." He said. "You have to climb out. There have been two people who have climbed out of this hell. A man and a child. Neither used the rope. But you are pregnant..."

Joanna interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"I understand.." she said stepping up to the wall.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I think so..I know a little bit about climbing." she smiled and then reached and took the rope out of his hand. "Are you coming?"

The old man looked at her sadly. "I have spent almost my entire life here. I am too old to leave now."

Joanna looked down at the ground before she slowly nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered before she turned back around and began to scale the wall with ease.

The old man stood in awe as he watch the little female climb. He had expected to have to help her get out if that were possible. But she climbed the wall as if she were some creature that spent its entire life on a cliff. She was not using the rope at all, simply holding it in her hand. He wondered why she had it at all. She moved effortlessly across the stone until she came to the narrow ledge that had conquered all but two prisoners. He watched as she looked at it for a moment and began swinging back and forth. She gathered up all of the strength she had and let go of the ledge. A second later, she caught herself on the other side of the gap on the ledge. He had never seen anything like it.

After several more minutes she made it to the rim of the pit and pulled herself up over the edge. She stood up and looked back down at the old man and waved at him. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her neck and before she could let loose a scream lifted her off the ground She found herself staring into the eyes of her tormentor, Sir Eddie. He wore an evil smile.

"My My My little bird, I have to say I'm impressed. Your performance just now was inspiring to watch. But I'm afraid I can't let you leave just yet. I haven't finished with you and It looks like you need to be taught your place again."

He released his grip sending her plummeting back into the pit. Joanna instantly reacted wrapping her hand tightly around the rope she still held in her hand. With her other hand she began grasping at the side of the wall in an attempt to slow herself down. Suddenly, the rope jerked and went taunt cutting her hand. She momentarily stopped and hung in the air. Then she let go and braced herself. She expected to hit the hard stone floor hard. But instead fell on something softer. She looked down and saw that the old man had broken her fall, using his body to cushion hers.

"Are you ok?" she asked instantly jumping off of him.

"I've seen better days." he groaned.

Joanna attempted to help him up. Overhead, Sir Eddie and his men attached several other ropes to the edge of the pit and repelled down, landing all around the two prisoners. Sir Eddie smiled down at the pair as Joanna still attempted to get the old man to his feet.

"Ahh, so this is the man who helped the little bird to try and escape."

Joanna glared up at him.

"You leave him alone you Bastard." she growled stepping in front of him.

"Oh you like him do you. Did you fuck him to get him to help you?" He said sneering at her. "Because in that case, I believe I know a more appropriate thank you that we could give him."

Sir Eddie pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it, hitting the old man square in the chest. Joanna screamed causing many of the prisoners to wake up. A shocked look appeared on the man's face as he sank to the ground. Joanna fell to the ground at his side with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed at his side.

"It's..alright.." he gasped as blood began to run from his mouth. "I..have been...waiting..for death...for a ...long..time.."

Joanna held his hand as his eyes closed and he breathed his last breath. She gently placed his hands on his chest and quietly removed the knife and hid it in her sleeve. Sir Eddie walked up to stand behind her, laughing.

"So how does it feel to have everyone around you to die because of you?" he asked grasping her shoulder hard

"GO FUCK YOURSELF." She roared as she stood up with tears streaming down her face and pushed him away from her.

Sir Eddie continued to smile. " Actually, I was thinking of doing that to you."

Then he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Joanna instantly began screaming bloody murder and struggling against him. She would not allow herself to be rapped again. She jerked out the knife and plunged it into his side. Sir Eddie screamed and threw her off of him. She tumbled to the ground and instantly jumped back up and ran. She was quickly caught by his men. Sir Eddie gasped as he pulled the knife from his side.

"You're a feisty little bitch aren't you?" he asked as he stumbled up to her and slapped her hard across the face causing her to see stars.

"I see I am going to have to teach you what happens to spirited little birds who don't behave." He growled and then motioned to his men. "Hold her down...its time this little bird was broken."

Moment's later, Joanna's screams echoed through the pit, as the bones in her legs were snapped.

The plane carrying Bane, Heather, and Bruce landed in the early morning. The trio stood in the back of the plane over a large crate that held a roughly drawn diagram of the pit and surrounding area.

"My father will probably have his men protecting the entrance to the pit. He will attempt to slow us down as much as possible."

"I can take care of them." Bruce mumbled as he stood with his arms crossed wearing his old black costume.

Heather raised an eye brow at him.

"Is that supposed to scare someone?" she asked.

"Sometimes," he said smiling, "Mostly it's a bullet basket, and makes me feel like a bad ass...not to mention it works wonders with women."

Heather rolled her eyes and then looked back at Bane.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I want you to stay out of the way until I get Joanna."

Suddenly the air in the back of the plane changed. A murderous look crossed Heather's face as she glared at the man before her.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She roared stomping up to him until their faces were only inches apart. " That bastard, kidnapped my pregnant sister, killed my brother, threatened my husband and child and blew up my circus! I am going to get a piece of him and I don't care who I have to go through to do and that includes you MORON. So you can either accept that I am going in to help get Joanna back or you can ad another person to the list of those fighting against you. Because if you don't let me help I will do my best to put either a bullet in your head or a grenade up your ass to get to my sister got it BUB?!"

The tension was so thick in the plane that Bruce could almost physically feel it as he stood watching the pair glare at one another. It kind of reminded him of something the Joker once said to him long ago about an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Heather glared at Bane daring him to keep her from fighting. Bane glared at Heather attempting to quell the murderous fury he felt towards the insulate female. That Heather was quite a fireball he thought to himself. He almost felt bad for the men who she got a hold of, and he personally didn't want her attempting any friendly fire.

"Actually..." he said causing both heads to snap in his direction. The anger he felt directed towards him almost caused him to take a step backwards. "Do you know how to drive a stick?" he asked.

Heather nodded.

"Then I know exactly what you can do." he said.

Several minutes later, they were almost ready to disembark for the pit. Everyone had calmed down and was going about their business getting ready for the fight what was coming. Bane finished readying the explosives that he intended to use to destroy that hell that he was born in and walked over to Heather.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Heather finished loading the shot gun she held and turned towards him silently nodding.

"You look ready." he said. "Listen..I need you to do something for me."

"What," she asked looking suspiciously at him.

"There is a box for Joanna. I hid it in Aria's room. She promised to protect it for me...If I don't -" he didn't get to finish as Heather slapped him across the face as hard as she could causing his head to snap to the side.

"Don't you dare!" she quietly growled.

Bane was beginning to lose his patience. He slowly turned back to glare at her. But he quickly froze when he saw her face. Tears rimmed on her eyes as she glared angrily at him.

"I'm not going to give her anything...You are going to come back. You had BETTER make it through this and bring my sister home...I've already lost one brother...I won't lose another."

Bane was speechless those were the last words he had ever expected to come out of HER mouth. They stared at one another for a moment before Heather turned back around now and continued working to get ready for the fight. Bane continued to stare at her back for a moment before he too turned and walked away. He was convinced he would never understand women.

Later that morning, over one hundred of Sir Eddie's men sat guarding the entrance to the cave. They all had an arsenal of weaponry including several tanks with which to protect their master against any attack. They sat in the hot sun wondering exactly what it was they were waiting for.

Suddenly, a strange vehicle appeared in the distance headed straight for them. Several of the men stood up to look through their binoculars at the strange vehicle. At first glance it seemed to be a tank. But it looked as if it were traveling at an extremely fast pace in their direction. Unsure of what to do they radio'd their boss who angrily told them to fire at will.

They fired off the tanks at the vehicle. But it swerved and easily missed the shells. It continued on its path towards them. So they fired machine guns at it and even a rocket launcher. All the machine gun shots simply bounced off of it, and the rocked was gracefully dodged. Seconds, later it opened cannon fire on them easily destroying the tanks and sending several of the men running. The rest continued their attempted assault and the battle began.

Suddenly, a second vehicle appeared. This vehicle, however was an aerial vehicle carrying Bane and Heather. The black vehicle flew over where Bruce was engaging Sir Eddie's men. Several of his men opened fire. But the bullets easily bounced off the armored vehicle as it hovered above the edge of the entrance.

Heather set the vehicle down on the edge of the pit and the pair quickly tied ropes to themselves and repelled to the bottom of the pit. They were met by silence. Bane looked around suspiciously. Where were the prisoners. Normally, they would be at the bottom of the hole, eagerly awaiting for who or what might come down. Especially, with the noise from the battle raging above. But there was no one.

Suddenly, Heather shrieked in terror. Bane turned and felt his heart skip a beat as he forgot how to breathe. There in a dark shadowy area of the pit beneath an underhand stood a tall wooden cross with a broken bloody figured hanging from it...with long blood stained golden hair...

Authors notes

Alrighty then we are getting towards the home stretch I feel. I'm so sorry its been a while since I've updated. I've started a new job at Build-a-Bear which is sooooo awesome a place to work at. But unfortunately I haven't conditioned my fingers to be able to handle sewing together a whole bunch of bears and write several thousand words in a single day together quite yet so please bear with me for a bit. Also I went on vacation to Gatlinburg Tennessee awesome place to go by the way. I rode my first ever big roller coaster which was soooooo much fun! Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	19. Dance with the Devil

Chapter 19 Dance with the Devil

An almost inhuman scream erupted from Bane's mask as he rushed forward towards the cross with Heather following right behind him. He said nothing but inside he felt as if his heart were going to explode out of his chest. God, if she were dead, he did not know how he would be able to live through another day. She had become everything to him. His entire world now centered around her. She had come to mean more to him than Talia ever did.

The cross had been set up to lean against the rock wall of the pit. The body of the doctor who had delivered him, and died helping Joanna lay a few feet away. Bane quickly grabbed a hold of the large wooden pole and with an extra surge of adrenalin pulled it from the wall and lowered it to the ground with Joanna facing upright.

Heather instantly ran to her sister's side and set down her gun so she embrace her sister as Bane went about cutting the bonds that held her to the wooden poles. Suddenly another scream of terror broke from Heather's lips that caught Bane's attention and pulled him to her side. His entire body went cold as he looked over his beloved's body and saw the source of Heather's anguish.

Blood poured from cuts all over Joanna's body that had obviously been cut slow and deep into her skin in order to inflict excruciating pain. A searing open knife wound had been carved into her stomach in the shape of the word WHORE. Her legs had been broken to the point that the bones were sticking through her skin. There was a small wooden stand attached to the cross under her feet that she had been forced to stand on when she was put upon it forcing her body weight upon her legs and putting her into more pain. But what made Heather scream when she first saw her sister...was the bloody thread strewn through her lips. Her mouth had been sewn shut, probably to silence her screams as she was tortured.

"Oh Joanna, What did that bastard do to you?!" Heather wailed as she leaned over and gathered up the limp body of her sister.

"Heather, we have to cut the thread..." Bane managed to say quietly.

He leaned forward, his entire body shaking, and with his knife began gently cutting the thread that bound her lips. As the thread was cut, blood began to pour from her mouth. When he finished Heather quickly leaned forward to put her ear to Joanna's mouth.

"She's not breathing" Heather bawled. "Oh, my god she's dead!"

Bane's eyes widened and he quickly put his head down to her chest. At first he heard nothing and began to panic. He felt as if his heart were slowing down in sorrow because he could not feel hers. Then suddenly he heard a very faint, very slow heart beat. Relief washed over him.

"She's alive...but barely..," He said looking up to Heather.

Heather nodded through her tears.

Heather nodded and took a breath before leaning down to clear Joanna's mouth of the blood to begin CPR. Bane stood and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Bruce, whenever you've finished up there, we need you down here. Heather and Joanna are just inside the entrance. I want you to bring the explosives down here and get the women out of here."

A moment later he received a response.

"Alright." Bruce said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

From the background noise in the walkie talkie, Bane could tell Bruce was still engaged in battle. He turned back around to see Heather staring up at him as she did compressions on Joanna's chest. There was no need for him to say where he was going. She simply stared up at him for a moment before focusing back on her sister. Bane waited for a moment as Joanna's chest rose and fell from the air her sister was pushing into her lungs. Then he turned and walked into the shadows of the pit with all of the built up rage he had gathered over a life time bubbling towards the surface. His father had taken a part of his soul and tortured her, leaving her at death's door. He had sought out his son looking for a fight...and now he would get it. If Joanna died tonight, she would not die alone, either he or his father or both would go with her.

At the top of the pit Bruce Wayne continued to wage war against against Sir Edmund's men in his assault vehicle. The terrain around the pit was full of small well defined hills which gave him the advantage in that his vehicle was several times faster and more agile than the enemies trucks and tanks which had to carefully maneuver slowly and carefully through the rough terrain. The enemy fired several shots from the tanks that had survived the initial assault. But the bat mobile easily dodged the shots by weaving in and out of the hills at an astounding speed. He drove around and came at the tanks shooting his own cannons as he went. Three more of the tanks exploded sending more of Edmund's forces running.

One of Edmund's generals, a large dark skinned man, screamed at those who ran away promising a horrible death if they did not return. But his threats fell on deaf ears as the bat mobile flew past the enemy hordes and came around again for another assault.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The furious man yelled.

He ran to the back to a low rock wall where a box full of weapons lay and pulled out a large rocket launcher. He stood and lifted the weapon to his shoulder, taking aim at his quarry. The bat-mobile came into view again. It flew past him heading for the surviving trucks. The general fired. The rocket erupted from the weapon in a burst of fire and soared after the bat.

Inside, the vehicle an alarm went off warning Bruce Wayne of the impending danger. He glanced at the sensor and then back towards his target. Then he reached down and hit a button which caused him to accelerate in a burst of flames from his exhaust. He continued to fly towards the trucks with the missile closing in. At the last second he turned and flew past the trucks coming within inches of one of them. The missile however did not deviate from its path and slammed into the trucks causing a massive explosion.

The general roared in anger as he saw several bodies belonging to his men fly into the air from his missed shot.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" he growled. Then he turned towards one of his men. "Get me another missile."

The bat-mobile flew over a hill and back around the explosion now headed for what was left of Edmunds quickly scattering forces. He could not allow them to get away, they would only cause more harm to innocents. He intended for them to pay for their crimes and rot in jail. He drove in a large circle cutting off their escape and shot off several gas cylinders to incapacitate them. That left only twenty or thirty men and the general left for him to deal with.

Suddenly, the sensor alarm went off again signaling the approach of another missile on his passenger side. Bruce attempted another evasive maneuver. But this time he was not quick enough. The missile hit the side of the the vehicle throwing Bruce into forward into the controls as the vehicle went airborne over a low wall and into the side of a rock formation that broke and gave way. Batman and his vehicle disappeared into the large hole.

Edmund's men began to close in on the opening where the Batman had disappeared into the darkness.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked the general glaring at several of his men. "Go in there and get him."

The men shuffled uncomfortably. They had heard the stories of the man in black who brought justice upon the wicked. They had also heard how he died in a nuclear explosion. So how was he up and about over coming their forces, and making their men look like children with toy guns?

The general quickly became annoyed. He turned and pointed his gun at them.

"Get your asses in there or I will kill you myself." He growled.

His men knew he was not bluffing. He was the only one among them that had been trained by Sir Edmund himself, and he was almost as ruthless as his master. Slowly they began to walk forward, guns ready. They reached the entrance to the cave. Suddenly a high pitched noise began to resinate from within the cave opening, causing the men to freeze in their tracks. The sound grew and seemed to multiply all around them. Suddenly, a small black and red sensor flew from the cave opening and landed amongst the men. The next moment a huge colony of bats exploded from the opening, swarming Edmund's men. They all panicked as the bats attacked in their flight from the cave. Some ran for their lives, others fired off their guns as they were covered by the small creatures. Then a much larger creature flew from the cave.

Batman landed amongst the men as they continued to fight the bats that swarmed around the sensor. It took a moment before any of the men close to him realized exactly who was in their midst. This gave him the perfect opportunity to strike. He hit one of the men closest to him hard in the head instantly knocking him unconscious. The next man he came to he swept his legs out from under him and slammed him to the ground. At this point the other men, though still fighting the bats, saw him and charged. Using his martial art skills learned from the league of shadows Bruce Wayne easily over came them. When the bats finally cleared, having retreated back into the cave, the rest of Edmund's men lay sprawled across the ground, some unconscious, others not sure of where they were or even who they were.

Bruce Wayne turned around to head towards the pit. Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and hit him in the face knocking him backwards onto the ground. Edmund's general stood over him and smiled.

"Hey, ass hole...you missed one." He growled as his smile turned to a glare.

Bruce attempted to get to his feet. The man was incredibly strong, and hit extremely hard. Suddenly, the man kicked him in his ribs hard enough to crack several of them. Bruce groaned in pain as he fell to the ground again. The general went to kick him again, but Bruce was able to grab onto his foot and swing himself up at the same time landing a good hit. Then the fight was on. Several blows were landed on both sides before Bruce finally began to get the upper hand. He landed a square hit to the side of the other man's head sending him to the ground. He stood over him for a moment before turning to walk towards the pit opening.

The next moment he felt a searing pain in his lower back that was so intense it brought him to his knees with a loud scream of pain. The general smiled as he twisted the knife that he had driven deep into Bruce Wayne's back. Bruce managed to turn around his anger flaring beyond his usual control. He hit the man hard enough in the face that he saw and felt the man's jaw dislocate from the rest of his skull and nearly come off his skull. He pulled the knife from his back and looked at it for a moment before throwing it down on the unconscious man's body.

"That hurt." He growled as he grabbed onto his back and began limping back towards the pit.

Moments later a large square safety container was carefully lowered to the floor of the pit. It was quickly followed by Bruce Wayne who set down upon the ground with some difficulty from the pain in his back. He grimaced before looking around the dark place that was his home for a short time after Bane had broken his back. His eyes quickly came to rest on the two figures underneath one of the over hangs. He quickly made his way over to them.

Heather desperately continued to attempt to perform CPR on her sister.

"Joanna, please," She sobbed as she continued to do chest compressions on Joanna. "Please you can't leave me."

She lay her head down on her sister chest attempting to listen for a heart beat. But it was becoming harder and harder to hear. Her heartbeat was growing weaker as the seconds went by. Her beloved sister was dying in her arms and she did not know what to do. She attempted more compressions and tried to blow more air into her lungs to keep her heart going and oxygen flowing to her brain, trying to buy Joanna precious seconds. She leaned down to listen for her sister's heart beat again.

"Heather?"

She heard a voice behind her say. She slowly leaned up and turned around to look up at Bruce with tears running down her face.

"...I can't hear her heart beat anymore..."

Bane walked back into the darkness of the pit looking for his father. The place that he had once considered his home, his sanctuary had become a symbol of everything he hated, and his father was at the center of it all. It did not take long for him to find his father. Sir Edmund, sat alone in the cell where Bane had been born, and where his mother had died.

"Now I may just an old blind man..." He said as Bane walked up. He did not move or turn at the sounds of Bane's approach. "But I pride myself on having developed a rather strong sense of hearing. I can usually tell by the sounds of someone's footsteps who they are."

Edmund stood and turned around to face his son.

"For instances, if its one of my men, I can hear the shaking of fear in their footsteps. But they still come forward out of loyalty. If it is a victim, or someone who knows who I am who is not sure I will allow them to live, there is just the shaking and they hesitate, not wanting to come forth..." Then a big smile broke over his face. "But you my dear boy, are one of a kind. I can tell by your footsteps that you know exactly who I am, and yet there is no fear. There is power and confidence in your steps, just as I would expect from a son of mine."

There was such a look of pride on Edmund's face, that anyone looking upon the scene and not knowing the situation might think that these to men had a close bond with one another. For a moment he actually looked human.

"I was beginning to think you would not come." He said quietly as he were so happy to see his long lost son.

Bane said nothing as he attempted to hold in his rage for a moment longer.

"You took something from me. I came to get it back with interest." He said in his robotic voice.

"I am quite surprised, actually." said his father. "I did not think you were capable of such feeling. I was hoping that the apple had not fallen far from the tree, that you were a well developed assassin like your father. I have to say I am a bit disappointed to find my son has a weakness."

Bane was silent.

"I can feel your fury." His father continued speaking so warmly as if there was no murderous hatred between them. "I guess that means you have seen my work."

His chest swelled with pride. Bane began to visibly shake as he mentioned Joanna.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson my boy." He said taking a step forward and putting his hands up across his well formed chest. " Never become attached to such a delicate object. It is so easy, in our line of work for it to be taken as weakness and used against you."

"She was innocent. She did not deserve this."

"On the contrary, She deserved this and more. She was never worthy of my son. Don't you see that the only reason she was with you was because she felt sorry for you? You were nothing more than a pet to her. She caused you nothing but trouble, and now she has brought you to dance with your very own devil before you die in your own personal hell. I am not the bad guy here. She is the one who has killed you. I simply took revenge for the death of my son. That and corrected a mistake that was made with the seed you planted within that little bitch. You could have proven yourself worthy by not coming. I would have let you live and give you free reign. You could have made your father proud by showing me you had no weakness, but you didn't. You have made a serious mistake by coming here, Bane."

Finally Bane' fury peaked. Suddenly his entire body went completely still as he stared at the monster in front of him.

"Not as serious as yours, I'm afraid." He said as quietly as possible.

Then with a roar of fury he surged forward. His father smiled and charged as well. Bane shot his fist forward but his father easily dodged the hit. Edmund sent up a strong kick to Bane's ribs throwing him backwards against the bars of the cell door. Bane quickly recovered and tackled his father backwards with an amazing amount of force. The pair went flying into the wall and then through it into the next cell. Bane landed on top of Edmund and began raining a barrage of punches down upon Edmund's face and chest.

"YOU HAVE STOLEN...THE ONLY LIGHT...IN MY DARKNESS!" He roared as he continued to hit his father.

Edmund's face began to pour blood. Finally he reached up and caught Bane's fist. For a moment they were still, muscles tensed as they silently fought back and forth against one another with enough strength to shatter an ordinary man's hand. A smile broke over Edmund's face.

"You know," He grunted as he strained against his son's fist. "I think my favorite part of punishing you was when I sewed her mouth shut to quiet her screams as I fucked her again and again, erasing any memory of you.

A roar erupted from Bane as he broke from his father's grip and grabbed his throat lifting him off the ground. He turned and threw him through a steel cell door, taking it off of its hinges.

"You know father, you were wrong." Bane growled as he walked towards where Edmund was attempting to get off the floor. "I am just like you...You have destroyed any possible remains of a soul within me...But now you will pay for it with your life. After all the son over takes his father at one point or another."

He kicked Edmund hard. He heard several ribs crack from his kick. He reared back to send another kick this time to his head when Edmund suddenly reached forward and grabbed his food. Bane felt and heard a sickening crunch as Edmund jerked his foot and twisted it almost backwards. Bane repressed the pain that surged up his leg. In the next second Edmund was on his feet. He sent a devastating punch to Bane's face that threw him backwards and at the same time knocked one of the intricate pieces of his mask out of place. Excruciating pain surged over his body.

He attempted to get to his feet. But Edmund gave a high kick into the air and brought his foot down upon Bane's head with an exceptional amount of power. Bane was left seeing stars. Edmund reached down and grabbed his son, hauling him to his knees. He wrapped his large hands around Bane's neck. He tightened his grip cutting off Bane's air supply. Bane attempted to reach for his mask to put the pieces back into place. The pain was beginning to over take him. He could not focus on anything other than the pain.

"There's where you're wrong my son..." His father whispered. "I am invincible... there is no one to over pass me..not now, not ever."

He tensed his arms ready for the kill. He was about to snap Bane's neck, when suddenly a loud noise echoed through the halls of the pit. The noise bounced back and forth down the halls so that when it hit Edmund, it was almost a physical force. The noise hit Edmund's ear drums like a bullet. He winced in pain at first, but did not release his grip. Bane even momentarily stopped his struggle when the noise sounded. Edmund poised himself for the kill again.

Suddenly the sound erupted through the tunnels again, even louder than before. This time Edmund released Bane to grab his ears in pain, giving Bane the opportunity to reconnect the parts of his mask. Edmund felt as if someone had just put a large bell over his head and hit it hard with a piece of metal. His head throbbed so hard he was a bit dizzy. He attempted to reach down to grab Bane again. But the noise had thrown off his sense of balance. He grabbed around in front of him looking for his emissary. But Bane had moved out of his grip.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He growled as he attempted to shake off the effects.

Bane stood completely still a few feet in front of Edmund. He stared quietly for a moment at his father. Somehow the image of his father grabbing helplessly in the dark brought great satisfaction to him. Suddenly the noise rang again. This time it was really close. Edmund fell back against the wall and let loose a loud cry of pain. Bane looked into the darkness of the tunnels for a moment wondering what the sound was. But then he turned his attention back to his father.

He stepped forward, grabbed Edmund by the side of his head and threw him hard through a rock wall and out into the main prison area. Edmund's body flipped over some of the old metal railing. His body landed hard on a set of old steps at the bottom of the pit. He groaned and slowly got to his feet. He knew his son would put up a fight over the little bitch. But he never expect anything such as this, it was incredible.

Suddenly, a large piece of metal came out of nowhere and smashed Edmund so hard in the head, the sounds of his skull fracturing echoed around the walls of the pit. Blood ran from his ear as he fell over with a low groan. Heather stood over him brandishing a large lead pipe.

"HELLO YOU SON OF A BITCH." she whispered in a quiet murderous voice.

Bane walked out to the edge of the main area and saw Heather hit Edmund with the pipe. She must have been the one making the noise with that pipe, he thought to himself, smart girl. Knowing he was blind, she would know that his hearing was extra sensitive, Bane thought as he watched her attack Edmund over and over holding her pipe like a samurai warrior. But why wasn't she with Joanna? Bane looked up towards the area where Joanna had been and froze.

All of time seemed to stopped as he looked at the scene before him. He saw Bruce Wayne leaning on the ground beside the large empty container that held the explosives turned away from him. A few feet away Bane could see a medical kit that had been stored in the Bat. He could see a pair of defibrillator pads had been pulled from the kit and were laying on the ground. But it was what Bruce was doing that caused Bane's world to stop turning. He watched as Bruce pulled a dark blanket over the head of a body. Being on the opposite side of the pit with many rails in the way he could only tell that it was a body Bruce was covering. But he knew in his heart it was the body of his Joanna. A broken shell abandoned by her soul, released from the pain she had been forced to endure for his sake. Bane's vision suddenly blurred with tears.

"Bane," Bruce said into the walkie talkie, catching Bane's attention. "We need to get out of here. I have the explosives set up. We have ten minutes to get out of here or this place is going to be our grave."

(10:00 minutes)

"Very Well," was Bane's reply.

Heather continued her attack on Edmund. She hit him again and again until he was a bloody mess. She was too furious even for her normal threats. So she just continued to bash him with the pipe until her arms grew tired. She finally slowed and then finally stopped allowing the pipe to fall to the ground. She stared at him for a moment as he lay limp at the base of the stairs covered in his own blood. He seemed to be dead.

(9:00 minutes)

"That was for my sister," She said quietly before turning around.

Suddenly, Edmund launched himself upwards and hit Heather with a devastating kick sending her flying into one of the lower walkway walls. Edmund laughed at Heather's unconscious body laying in a pile at the bottom of the walkway.

"Heh heh heh," He laughed as he began making his way towards her. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

(8:00 minutes)

"Bruce," Bane said over the walkie talkie. "I want you to get Heather and get out of here. "

"But I still have to..." Bruce began, but Bane interrupted him.

"Get her... and get out...don't worry about me."

"Ok."

(7:00 minutes)

Then Bane jumped over the railing and landed not far behind Edmund.

"I'm not finished with you." Bane growled.

Edmund froze in his tracks and turned around to face his son.

"I figured I might as well go ahead and cross off another name of this little family of yours." Edmund said with a smile.

"I will no allow you to take another life from them."

"I'm not taking it from them...I am taking it from you. I only wish you would be alive enough to see my plans for the little girl."

Bane charged forward again in fury at the mention of Aria's name from the devil's lips. He would burn in hell before he allowed this monster to lay a finger on that child's head. He slammed into Edmund with all of the force he had. They flew into the walkway, both instantly throwing punches and kicks as they sought to kill one another.

(6:00 minutes)

Meanwhile Bruce made his way down to the bottom of the prison area where Heather lay unconscious. She had a nasty bloody bump on her head that was quickly turning a dark shade of purple. He carefully gathered her into his arms. She was beginning to come around.

"J-joanna?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't worry," Bruce said, "You're going to be ok. let's get you out of here."

He stood with her in his arms and reached down and pressed a button on his utility belt that shot a retractable line to the top of the pit. He stopped a moment to watch as Bane and Edmund's battle continued. Though he did want to help he knew this was not his place to join in the fight. This fight belonged to Bane. Bruce's priorities belong to preserving life.

"Bane," He shouted, "You have five minutes. I left a harness for you up at the container."

Bane made no motion or sound that he had heard Bruce. He simply continued on with his battle.

Bruce took one finally look at Bane, then up at the container, and then back to Bane and finally down to Heather. Never in his life had he ever dealt with such stubbornness, even from his own WIFE!

"Don't worry," Heather said quietly. "He will make it out. He has no choice."

Bruce nodded before hitting the activator on his is belt. Together he and Heather were hoisted from the ground upwards out of the pit and into the sunlight. Bane and Edmund continued their battle to end one another's lives. Edmund threw his son through one of the railings of the walkway. Bane quickly recovered jumped to his feet and jumped off of the railway, gaining more power to deliver a devastating punch to his father's face. Edmund stumbled backwards giving Bane the opportunity to grab the pipe that Heather had used to exact her revenge. He gave one final charge at his father and ran the pipe blunt end first into his mid-section.

(4:00 minutes)

Edmund froze in surprise as blood began to pour from the wound. His fist that had been poised to hit his son again slowly dropped as he fell into Bane.

"I-I was wrong about you...s-son." He stammered attempting to stay on his feet as he grabbed onto his son.

Bane stood there quietly glaring down at his father.

"Joanna's soul is only a little ways above us even now. I will now allow her to go to the afterlife alone."

Edmund's dead eyes stared at his son's face. Suddenly, an evil smile broke across his bloody face.

"Then I will not keep you any longer." He said as he quickly pulled a knife from his clothing and raised it to plunge into Bane's face.

(3:00 minutes)

Suddenly, three shots rang out and slammed into Edmund's back. The look of surprise was apparent on both of their faces as Edmund dropped his knife and sank to the ground at Bane's feet.

"Actually...my soul never left." A voice said over Bane's walkie talkie.

Bane's eyes widened as he looked up towards the container again. Joanna lay on her side halfway behind the explosives container, holding tightly onto Heather's gun. She was covered with blood and looked as if she were in a lot of pain. But she still managed a smile.

(2:00 minutes)

Bane felt almost disembodied as he took off running up to the platform where Joanna lay. By the time he reached her his eyes blurred with tears as he gently gathered her up into his arms. Tears were running down her face as well as she dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around his neck her pain temporarily forgotten.

"I thought you were dead." He said quietly as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I have more reason to stay alive." She said with a weak smile.

"I saw Bruce covering a body..."

"I wanted to give the doctor who helped me a proper burial, and I refused to leave without you."

"I love you." He said as he squeezed her to him causing her to wince.

"I l-love you." She whispered. "We have to get out of here."

(1:00 minute)

Bane looked to the container and saw the harness Bruce had left for the both of them. He quickly stood and carefully picked Joanna up in his arms. She winced as her legs were moved.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly as he wrapped the harness around her and buckled it into place.

"Its ok," She stammered, "Just hurry."

(:30 seconds)

Over head the Bat had taken off and was hovering above the opening of the pit, waiting to pull them out. Bane quickly buckled himself into the harness and wrapped his arms around Joanna.

(:10 seconds)

"Alright, Bruce." He said into the walkie talkie. "Get us out of here."

(:05 seconds)

The Bat hummed as the engines picked up and began to raise them off the ground. Suddenly, Edmund came out of nowhere with a loud roar of anger and grabbed Bane from behind.

"YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS CAVE ALIVE!" he roared as he struggled to pull Bane down to the ground.

The rope strained against the weight of the three of them. Suddenly the explosives began to go off. Bane looked to Joanna who held onto him tightly. He had to get her out of here. She had to live.

"Joanna, I love you." He said before he reached up and released the clasps of his harness.

Time seemed to slow down as the walls began to collapse around them. Bane dropped back into the darkness of the pit and Joanna was quickly hoisted up out of the pit and into the light.

"BBBAAAANNNNEEEE," Joanna screamed.

Author's notes

Wow this chapter was hard to write. I know it has taken forever and apologize profusely. It took me forever to get it just how I wanted it. Part of the reason was I was waiting until the movie came out so I could see it again and basically do research. I will probably go back and make some changes as I see them. I want to let everyone know that there will indeed be one final chapter to close the story. This is not the end I would not do that to my wonderful readers or myself because thats how much I love this story. I hope everyone had a wonderful christmas as well as a Happy New Year, and I promise the epilogue will be published either tonight or tomorrow because I am doing revisions on it as we speak :)

As always please read and review :D hope you enjoy peace and pickles!


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20 Epilogue

Joanna slowly opened her eyes and saw Heather's face above her own. She looked around and saw that she was laying on what seemed to be a bed of sorts in the back of a large plane with her head on Heather's lap. Her entire body felt as if it were on fire. She must have blacked out. The last thing she remembered was...him...and darkness closing in.. taking him away...and then..nothing. Tears began to roll down her face. Heather looked down to see her sister was awake.

"How do you feel?" She asked as gently stroking her sister's face.

Joanna opened her tear filled eyes and just stared at her sister for a moment.

"I lost him...he's gone...and I have nothing left of him.." She quietly sobbed.

"You didn't lose everything Jo-jo," Heather whispered.

"Do you really think a baby could have survived that?" Joanna asked in a dead pan voice. "Do you have any idea what that monster did?!"

Heather said nothing. There was nothing she could say. Joanna began to feel dizzy as the pain in her body surged. She could not take much more and could feel herself slipping away again.

"Look at the blood stains down there." She whispered to her sister cutting her eyes to her lower half. "That much blood did not just come from him cutting me."

"Ssshhh," Heather whispered, "You need to rest...We won't know anything until we get you to a hospital.

Joanna gave one final look to her sister before closing her eyes and drifting off. She knew she had lost her baby, his baby,...their baby. Heather continued to hold onto her sister for the entire flight back to Venice. She was afraid that if she let her go, Joanna might disappear forever.

Upon arrival Bruce, Heather, and Joanna, were immediately picked up and taken to a private hospital by Selina and Dameon. Bruce was treated for the stab wound in his back. He would be forced to walk with a cane once more. He and Selina decided they needed some space from one another after the entire ordeal, as she still did not seem to understand what she had done that was so wrong. Bruce wondered if he would ever be able to trust her again. He could not, would not be associated with someone who would easily sacrifice an innocent life for her own gains. He loved her, and would not harm her as she carried his child. So he stayed away from her, and frequently visited his new friends. He bought a large mansion in Venice that he demanded the family and cirque stay at until they were back on their feet. He became particularly close to little Aria and her father Dameon. The two men shared the same interests of cars and motorcycles and fighting, and Bruce quickly became the go-to babysitter for Aria in Bane's place. He bought her a large custom tree house that look more like a miniature castle in a tree, as well as a pony that she began to learn trick riding on much to her mother's dismay. Though the pictures Heather had taken when she caught him having tea with Aria and her stuffed animals in the tree house more than made up for it.

Heather was kept in the hospital for two days and treated for a concussion. After that she did not leave her sister's side. Joanna was put into a medically induced coma for three weeks as she underwent multiple surgeries to heal her broken body. By the time she woke up, her wounds had already begun to heal. Her legs were in braces to support her shattered bones. She had undergone minor plastic surgeries to fix the deep knife wounds so they would not scar and leave her branded with the horrible title given to her by Edmund.

"Miss Joanna," She heard a voice calling her from the darkness.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find a kind looking elderly doctor standing over her. Heather was asleep beside her in the hospital bed and Aria was tucked in between them snoring softly. Dameon was also asleep in a nearby chair, since he had been growled at by his wife and daughter for jokingly attempting to get on the bed as well.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her in a quiet voice.

"Tired," She responded weakly.

The doctor nodded as he walked over to check her vitals and stitches.

"So..." He whispered to her as he looked down at his clipboard. He did not want to wake the others "Would you like the good news first...or the bad news."

Joanna simply stared at him.

" Alright, we'll start with the good news. You're healing nicely. I believe that with some time and therapy, you will be flying high again with the greatest of ease."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am quite confident in my work." He said with a smile. "You will get your life back. You should be well enough to begin doing some light practicing in about six months."

"And what of my baby?"

He turned to look at her steadily.

"That's the bad news..."

Joanna's eyes quickly welled with tears. She knew it... She just knew...

"You're not going to be able to perform again for at least a year..." He said. Then a smile broke over his face. "Because you will need to rest when you go on maternity leave.

Joanna froze.

"What?"

"You're baby is amazingly fine and healthy."

Tears began to stream from her eyes as she smiled. Then the doctors face grew serious.

"There is, however, something we must discuss."

~Eight Months Later~

Most everything had gone back to normal. The cirque had made the mansion Bruce had bought for them their home base. They tried to pay him for it but he refused to take any money. Heather tried time and again to sneak the money back to him. But he would always either send it back or use it to buy something else for them. So far he had bought Joanna a bigger custom RV, and a car. Aria had gotten a mini car and a pet monkey that her mother named Tom. He had bought Dameon a new custom motorcycle. Two new horses and a tiger had appeared on Heather's door step, and the entire cirque had acquired new tents and set pieces. Heather had finally given up after the time she managed to successfully sneak the money to him only to have him hire out the entire cirque and then pay an entire crowd to come and watch. Time after time Heather would threaten him with bodily harm only to have him speak of still having a debt to pay, and wanting to have a family he could trust again.

They still continued live in their RV's on the mansion lot as it was what they were use too. Joanna felt strange staying in the big house for. She had gotten lost several times before she finally put her foot down and went back to stay in her RV.

Joanna slowly opened the door to get out of her sister's jeep after a trip to the market one day. She moved a lot slower with her round tummy, not to mention everything hurt and ached.

"Oh I feel so fat," She groaned.

"Oh shut your face," her sister growled angrily from the front. "I don't wanna hear it you've barely gained five pounds. When I was pregnant, National Geographic sought me out thinking I was new species of whale!"

"Oh hush you." Joanna laughed as she rolled her eyes. "You did not gain that much."

"I did so." Heather whined. "I'll have Dameon, get your groceries."

Dameon instantly unbuckled his seatbelt and began to open the driver door.

"Don't worry about it." Joanna smiled as she got out and turned around to get the two bags filled with jars of pickles.

Dameon put his seat belt back on.

"Joanna you know you shouldn't be picking up heavy things in your condition."

Dameon unbuckled his seat belt again.

"I would rather just do it now and get it over with."

Dameon buckled his seat belt again. He had given up trying to reason with the two women three months ago. Now he just did as he was told and attempted to keep his head down as to not get it hit with some heavy object...again.

Joanna smiled at her brother in law and reached down. She managed to pick up the bags with a moan.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Her sister asked with a shake of her head as she hung out of the window.

"Look who's talking!" Joanna said with pointed look. "I remember someone who shall remain nameless...who got so mad at the world when she was pregnant that she tried to fire everyone in the cirque, including her family, and set the big top up by herself."

The look Heather gave her sister, caused Joanna to burst out laughing and nearly drop her bags.

"Oh, don't make me laugh," she cried, "I've gotta pee."

Heather smiled, she was glad to see her sister smile again. She was afraid for a time that Joanna would never smile or laugh again.

"Do you have your cell on you?"

Joanna rolled her eyes. When she got out of the hospital Heather had bought her a cellphone so that she could reach them at any moment if she needed anything. At first Heather had gotten on her nerves calling her every fifteen minutes all day and all night to make sure she was ok. Finally, Joanna had gotten so sick of it she had stopped answering which sent Heather into a frenzy. She would frequently burst into Joanna's RV at all hours with a shot gun in one hand and the cell phone in the other ready to summon the national forces with a push of the send button. She scared Joanna so bad one time that she wet herself. After that whenever she called Joanna would answer the phone and then blow a whistle into the speaker. Heather quickly got the point that she was going too far. So they compromised that Heather could call Joanna three times a day and texts as many times as she wanted with the understanding that Joanna would answer each in her own time. Heather could not send in the calvary if Joanna did not immediately text back. Joanna could call or text whenever she wanted if she needed anything.

"Yes Momma Goose and if I have any problems I will text you."

"After we park the jeep I'm going to have Daemon bring you some spaghetti from last night."

"Oooh that sound's yummy." Joanna said as a big smile broke across her face, even though right now the thought of anything other than pickles made her nauseous.

Heather smiled, satisfied with her answer and turned back around to talk to her husband.

Joanna went to close the door, when she saw Aria motioning to her. She hadn't noticed that her little niece had unbuckled her seat belt and scooted out of her seat over to Joanna's side.

"Jo-jo, I need to tell you something." She whispered in a very serious manner.

Joanna looked towards the front where Heather and Dameon continued to speak about something with the show and then leaned in to her niece.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"I had a dream about the boogyman last night."

"You did?" Joanna said in a quiet voice showing concern for her niece. "Were you scared?"

"No..." Aria said with a smile of pride. "I'm a big girl now."

Joanna giggled and wrapped her arms around her niece as far as she could.

"You sure are." She said quietly.

"He told me to give you the special box."

Joanna looked down at Aria with a confused look.

"Special box?"

"Yes...I put it on your bed for you." Aria whispered with a big smile.

"What are you two talking about?" ask Heather peaking over her seat with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing," Joanna said looking up. "I was just giving my booger a hug is all."

She gave Aria a big hug and then closed the door. She watched as the jeep disappeared on the other side of the lot headed towards the parking garage before she turned and walked into her RV. She set her pickles down on the counter and stared at them for moment. Both of her hands gripped the counter tightly. Slowly she looked up towards her bedroom door. What was the special box? She then made her way to the back of the RV. Upon opening the door she saw a small brown and gold decorated chest sitting on her bed. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Was it from him? She reached out to open the chest. But when she tried to open the top it did not give. She picked it up and tried to open it. But it would not budge. She looked at the front there was a small golden key hole on the front. But she didn't have the key. She wondered if Aria might have the key. She set the box down again and stared at it for a moment.

She reached up and grabbed the necklace Bane had given her. After her return to the cirque she had gotten into the habit of rubbing the necklace when she was trouble. It was as if the necklace gave her strength and relaxed her. She rubbed the cool metal between her fingers. Where did Aria get this box? Who was the boogyman? Why did she give her the box if there was no...key. Suddenly, something clicked in Joanna's mind. She looked down at the chain around her neck. The chain he had given her. Slowly she opened up the hand to see a small golden key in her hand.

Joanna's eyes widened as she stared at the key in her hand. It couldn't be.. She slowly lifted the necklace over her head. She continued to stare at the necklace as if it were the most precious thing in the world. She reached out and placed the key in the keyhole, a perfect fit. Tears instantly began to stream down her face. Had he given this to Aria before...? Why had Aria waited until now to give it to her. She turned the key and with shaking hands lifted the top. The inside of the chest was covered with red velvet. Strewn across the bottom of the chest were several beautiful jeweled necklaces and bracelets. But there was one thing within the chest that caused Joanna to catch her breath. There sitting in the middle of the chest was a small black box nestled within the velvet, a ring box. Slowly, she reached down and picked up the box. She did not know if she could handle this. But she had to know... She closed her eyes and opened the box...empty.

Joanna visibly deflated. She was beyond confused. Suddenly, she heard the door to her RV open. Dameon must have brought over the spaghetti for her. She had to go find Aria.

"Dameon," She said as she continued to stare at the small empty box. "Do you know why Aria gave me this box?"

"Because I asked her to."

The deep robotic voice caused Joanna to freeze. She slowly turned around still holding the box. Then she completely forgot to breathe. There standing in the middle of her living room was...

"Bane," She breathed.

Bane stood there staring at her. She was more beautiful than he remembered as she stood before him wearing a yellow and white baby doll maternity dress and her hair flowing free with flower bows strewn through it. He had dreamed of this moment since he had escaped the pit. It had taken him he didn't know how many days to dig his way out of the pit. He had been half dead and disoriented when he had been found by nomads wandering the desert. They had helped him and healed his wounds. After that he had gone into hiding in case his father had also survived. He did not want to chance revenge being taken on Joanna and her family. So he had silently watch from a far, chasing any leads that gave any possible knowledge of Edmund having survived. When he was confident that there was no sign of the monster who bore him, he felt safe to journey home again to the woman he loved.

Joanna just continued to look at him in shock, mouth agape. After a moment of silence Bane walked forward and gently reached up to caress her cheek. As soon as he touched her tears began to slide down her cheeks again.

"I had her give it to you...because I wanted to give you this."

Bane held his hand out to Joanna and opened his palm. There was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. The band was white gold encrusted with white and blue diamonds. As the band built up around the main jewel it seemed to bud like a flower. The main jewel was a large beautiful clear diamond with what looked like a smaller blue diamond in the center.

"Marry Me."

Joanna stared wide eyed at the ring for a moment. Then she slowly raised her eyes to Bane and gently reached up to rest her hand upon his cheek. Bane closed his eyes and tilted his head into her hand. Her skin was so soft, her smell wafted through his mask surrounding him with the sweet smell of fresh roses. She stared up at him with her deep blue eyes shining from the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Y-your..alive.." She whispered before her vision spun out of control and she collapsed.

Bane quickly wrapped his arms around her as she slipped to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, damn." He said as he held her.

It felt so good to have her in his arms again, even if he had made her faint. Maybe he had gone too far too quickly.

Aria danced around her family's RV impatiently. She wondered when Jo-jo and Tom Tom would come over. Last night when she had woken up to noises coming from beneath her bed, she had been terrified. She had leaned over the bed and saw a dark figure looking up at her.

"Are you the boogyman?" She had asked with a trembling voice.

"No," a familiar robotic voice had answered. "Are you?"

"TOM TOM?!" She all but screamed as she jumped out of bed.

"SSSSShhhhhh," Bane had said putting a finger up to his mask as she jumped on the ground and scooted under the bed beside him.

"Mommy said you went to heaven. Jo-jo was really sad. Mommy told me she was afraid Jo-jo might die of a broken heart. Did you know she was going to have a baby? Have you come back to stay forever? Are you a ghost?" she said before finally pausing to take a breath.

Bane chuckled she had not changed a bit. "Yes, I knew, Yes, I would like to stay if Jo-jo will have me, and no I am not a ghost. I have missed you little duckling." He said as he wrapped his arms in an embrace. "I need you to do something for me. Do you still have the box I gave you?"

"OF COURSE!" she chirped as she jumped from underneath her bed and ran to her toy chest.

She quickly opened it and began digging into the toys. Meanwhile Bane had crawled out from under her bed and sat on top of it as he waited. By the time Aria brought him the box he had given her for safe keeping, her room looked like a disaster zone with several piles of toys as large as tall herself.

"I kept it safe just like you told me too." She said brimming with pride.

"You have done a wonderful job." He said smiling behind his mask as he set the box on his lap and took out the other key.

Aria sat down beside him on the bed watching him curiously. He opened the box and took out the ring he had gotten for Joanna. When Aria saw it she gasped.

"Oh, wow its BEAUTIFUL!" she whispered loudly. "Are you going to give it to Jo-jo?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"God, I hope so."

Aria gave huge smile and wrapped her arms around his neck as they both continued to stare at the ring.

"I'm sure she will say yes. You are her prince." Aria said. "You are her knight in shining armor. Besides she has to, She's having your baby...and I want you to be my uncle."

Bane smiled, put his arm around her, and laid his head on hers.

"I want to be your uncle as well... But first we have to get her to say yes."

After that he had asked her to give Joanna the box. Aria had heartily agreed. She had missed him so much. She had never accepted that he had gone to heaven. She just knew he would come back some day. Even so when he went to leave her room, she made him promise to come back. He promised he would the very next day. Then before he left out the window he mentioned that she might want to put her toys back before her mother saw. Aria had looked around her room and gasped realizing the mess she had made. She might not get to see him again if she didn't clean up.

Now she waited impatiently for Tom tom and Jo-Jo to come. It had been a while since she had given Jo-Jo the box. Surely, he had gotten to Jo-jo by now. Aria stomped her foot in frustration. Grown ups could be so frustrating.

"Aria what is wrong with you?" Heather asked from her computer.

She was attempting to write a new show. But that was proving difficult as her daughter kept bouncing off the walls.

Suddenly a loud pounding came at the door, that nearly caused both females to hit the ceiling. Heather instantly grabbed her shot gun from beside her and kicked the door open pointed the gun at who dared nearly give her a heart attack. She suddenly froze.

There standing on her door step was Bane, holding Joanna. A mix of emotions flashed across her face before she put her hand on her hip.

"I knew it. I knew we weren't rid you...you damned COCKROA-" she stopped as she then noticed him holding her unconscious pregnant sister.

Suddenly her face changed to that of pure fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!

Joanna slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying on her sisters couch. She looked around and was surprised to find Aria sitting beside her.

"Aria..." she gasped her entire body hurt. "Where is Heather and Tom-tom."

Aria said nothing but moved aside so Joanna could see. Her sister was standing not far away with her hands around Bane's neck.

"YOU STUPID ASS! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT MY SISTER OR NIECE OR NEPHEW I WILL KNOCK YOU RIGHT BACK INTO THE HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT FROM!" Heather roared as she attempted to choke him to death.

Bane just stood there and took it. He knew this was coming. But strangely enough her grip wasn't tight enough to kill him. It was only tight enough to let him know she was angry. Maybe this was her showing that she had actually missed him as well.

Joanna quickly whispered for Aria to go and call her father and tell him that she needed him before Heather killed the newly alive Bane. Aria quickly scurried past the squabbling pair and grabbed the phone before dashing off to the back of the RV. Joanna struggled attempting to sit up.

"H-Heather..." Joanna then said quietly.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU STUPID-" Heather continued her attack.

"Heather..." Joanna cried at bit louder.

"HOW DARE YOU SURVIVE AND NOT CALL AND THEN COME BACK AND SCARE THE HELL OUT OF US!"

Finally Joanna screamed, "HEATHER!"

Both Heather and Bane froze and turned to look. Joanna was shaking from screaming.

"Please don't kill him, Heather."

Heather scowled at her sister.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" She crabbed as she continued to hold her hands tightly around his neck. "He pretended to be dead. Sent you and the rest of us into a sea of depression. Then shows up back here as if nothing happened and causes you to faint! Not to mention he scared the hell out of ME! Why shouldn't I kill him?!"

"Because I think my water just broke."

It took a moment for Joanna's words to register. Bane slowly tilted his head in confusion and disbelief. Heather released him and instantly went into mommy mode.

"Are you sure."

A large puddle of liquid had appeared at Joanna's feet as she looked helplessly from her sister to Bane and back again. Suddenly, a sharp pain surged through Joanna's body at that moment causing her to throw her head back and scream.

"THUNDER CATS ARE GOOOOO!"

A few moments later, two men who had been hired to replace Bane's men after the explosion were walking across the lot carrying set pieces when they heard a loud engine rev behind them. They turned to see Heather's jeep roaring past them. The jeep stopped by Heather's RV. Suddenly the door burst open and their boss Heather exited practically screaming with a look of fury mixed with fear on her face. She was quickly followed by a very large masked man carrying a screaming and crying Joanna. Last came little Aria who was jumping up and down and screaming as well just because everyone else was. Neither man could tell exactly what the women were screaming about as they were too far away. They glanced to one another in confusion before their attention was drawn back to the jeep.

The men watched as Heather opened the back door to the jeep and jumped in. The large masked man then gently set Joanna into the jeep as well. Then he jumped in after her and closed the door. Aria was still jumping up and down on the steps in excitement. Suddenly the door to the jeep opened again as the very large masked man was tossed out head first. He hit the ground, but quickly got up and angrily pointed a finger back into the jeep. The men could not understand what he was saying but the deep robotic noises that came from him plainly conveyed that he was not happy. Suddenly, Aria appeared at his back and gently pulled on his shirt. The man froze and turned his head to look behind him as if surprised to see her there. He then turned and leaned down to gently lift her into the jeep. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the jeep began to drive off. The masked man was plainly caught off guard and not happy to being left behind as he ran after the jeep flailing his arms as if to take off and fly while making more angry robotic noises. The jeep stopped again nearly causing the man crash into the back. He quickly ran to the front passenger door and jumped in. Then the jeep quickly drove off out of sight. The men stared after it for a moment before one of them finally spoke.

"What just happened?"

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Heather screamed from the back of the jeep as she took to hitting him from the back of the jeep with the bag she had been saving for Joanna for the trip to the hospital. "HOW DARE YOU SURVIVE AND NOT CALL, COME BACK AND SCARE THE HELL OUT OF US AND THEN SEND MY SISTER INTO LABOR!"

Bane didn't care at that moment. He was too focused on Joanna at that moment. He sat sideways in the front seat not taking his eyes off of her as she sat in the back with her head and hair draped over the back of her seat. She gripped onto her seat belt to the point it was almost tearing.

"Excuse me." Heather said, taping on Bane's shoulder. "Would you be so kind as to listen to me when I'm yelling at you...This is the first time I've had the chance in eight months and I want to cherish it."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto Heather's hand as she pointed at Bane. Joanna then squeezed so hard, Heather slightly came off the seat.

"Heather," Joanna gasped. "I realize that you are excited and happy that he is alive. But please don't kill him right now...That's my job."

Heather managed with some difficulty to slide Joanna's vice grip off of her. She made one more scowl at Bane before she sat back and put her arm around Joanna.

"Just breathe sweetie," She cooed to Joanna. "We're almost there."

"You'd better get ready for this." Adrien whispered to Bane as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "When Heather was in labor with Aria...I ended up with a broken arm and in a coma for three days. A woman in pain, is a dangerous one."

Bane tilted his head again. He knew women went through intense pain when in labor. He remembered hearing the screams of Talia's mother in labor as a boy. But he was a soldier...He knew nothing on matters such as these.

"We have another problem," Dameon suddenly said from the front. "How are we going to sneak Bane in..."

At that moment all of the adults glanced at one another, all wondering the same thing.

A few moments later they arrived at the hospital. Joanna's lower body was searing with pain. She cried out as Dameon lifted her from the back of the jeep and rushed to carry her inside.

"What about Bane?" She gasped in pain as she was carried through the doors. The nurses looked up to see Daemon running towards them and immediately grabbed a wheel chair and ran to meet them. Dameon quickly set her in the wheel chair and took hold of her hand for support.

"Are you the father?" One of them asked as they quickly pushed Joanna towards a room.

Joanna and Dameon looked at one another.

Bane watched as Joanna was carried into the hospital. Outwardly, he looked calm and collected as she was carried into the hospital. Inwardly, he could not think of an appropriate word to express what he felt. He was scared, and excited, and furious for not being with her.

"Hey Asshole," Heather said suddenly catching his attention. She tossed him the jeep keys. "Go park the car. We're going to go in and find where Joanna is and then send Dameon out to get you."

Bane stared at her. The look in his brown eyes clearly stating what he felt. Heather's gaze then softened.

"Don't worry..She'll be ok...We will get you in...I promise..."

She then turned and picked up Joanna's bag in one arm and Aria in the other before kicking the door closed. Bane watched as they disappeared into the hospital. Then he climbed into the driver seat and drove around to park the car. He sat staring at the steering wheel for several moments. So much had happened in that day, and year...and now...he was going to be a father. Bane could not seem to wrap his mind around it. That tonight new life would be brought into the world that came from him...a monster...a heartless killer. Suddenly, a tapping noise interrupted him from his thoughts. He turned to see Dameon standing outside the jeep. Bane just blinked and nodded a greeting to the other man. Then Dameon held up a bag filled with clothing and smiled.

Several moments later found Dameon wheeling Bane in a wheelchair through the halls of the hospital. Bane's mask had been wrapped with several bandages Dameon had stole from a supply closet, and covered with a medical mask and sanitation cap. He wore a set of blue hospital scrubs over his clothes. The sight of the pair had earned several strange looks from the nurses. But thankfully none were curious to stop them on their way to the prenatal ward. Aria was the first to spot them as she stood inside the door of the waiting room and instantly burst into a fit of giggles.

"Tom-Tom, you look funny!" She laughed out loud.

"Aria have they taken Jo-jo back?" asked Dameon.

"Yes, the doctor said its almost time."

At that moment a scream echoed from a set of double doors. The screams belonged to Joanna. Bane instantly stood up and began to rush towards the door before he was stopped by Dameon's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the other man. Dameon stared at him for a moment before saying quietly.

"Good luck..." He said.

Bane stared back at him a small smile appearing behind his mask. He knew he would need it. He nodded before turning and rushing into the labor room. Bane's attention was drawn to the bed where Joanna lay surrounded by three nurses, a doctor and Heather.

Heather turned around and like daughter like mother burst into laughter at the sight of him all wrapped up. Bane glared at her as she quickly pulled out her camera phone and snapped a photo.

"You look ridiculous," she giggled as she put the phone away.

Another cry came from Joanna that drew Bane around to her side, opposite from Heather. Joanna looked up to him and smiled before a look of intense pain crossed her face as another contraction threatened. Bane smiled back to her and reached down to take her tiny hand into his big one to comfort her. The nurses and doctor paused for a moment from their work to look at the strange man dressed in scrubs and wrapped in bandages. They turned to look at Heather for an explanation.

"Oh... unfortunately he's the father." She said nonchalantly then added. "Terrible smoker"

A comment which earned her a glare from both Bane and Joanna. The nurses and doctor looked at one another and shrugged before getting back to their work. The machine she was hooked up to began to beep registering another oncoming contraction. Joanna braced as the pain hit her like a wave of a thousand hot pokers. She clenched her teeth hard and squeezed on both Bane and Heather's hands. Bane was actually surprised at the strength the little female had as she squeezed his hand until it began to turn purple. But she was a trapeze artist with the ability to pull her body weight up with just her hands.

"Bane..." Joanna stammered a moment after the pain subsided. "I will marry you.."

Bane froze at her words and forgot about the pain in his hand. He looked at her quietly as if he could not comprehend what she was saying.

"Bane?" Joanna asked looking up at him. "Bane?"

A moment of silence passed.

"I think you broke him..." said Heather cocking an eye brow.

Another contraction hit hard causing Joanna to actually cry out.

"PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING..." She begged as the pain washed over her.

"You know we can't, honey." Heather said quietly rubbing her sister's head. She couldn't imagine the pain her sister was in.

Bane looked up to Heather, a question in his eyes.

"The doctors can't give her an epidural because she is still healing from the damage your fuck head of a father caused...it could kill both of them..."

Bane lowered his head as guilt washed over him. At that moment he wished he could bring his father back from the dead just so he could torture and kill him again. He hoped the man was burning in an eternal pit of fire for what he had done to his beloved. A loud scream brought Bane from his thoughts. The doctor quickly rushed over.

"It's time," He said as the nurses propped up Joanna's feet to help her push.

A chill washed over Bane,...it was time. Joanna nodded as Heather took a wash rag and lightly dabbed her forehead.

"Alright," The doctor said as he got into position. "Now PUSH!"

Joanna tensed and pushed with all of her might as she let out a loud cry.

"Very good very good...now get ready for another," said the doctor.

Joanna was convinced the pain was going to kill her. Being tortured in that hole was nothing compared to this.

"Now PUSH!"

She bit down on her lip causing blood to spill and pushed again. She fell back on the bed and turned towards Bane. Anger suddenly surged through her as she reached up and grabbed his mask and pulled him inches from her face. Bane was surprised to say the least at the anger he saw in her eyes. Her normally blue irises had gone completely black, and when she spoke she sounded almost demonic.

"I HATE YOU," she growled, " I FUCKING HATE YOU! I WISH YOU HAD NEVER COME BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Then she fell back on the bed writhing in pain. Bane just stood there in shock. He looked over to Heather who was trying not to laugh.

"Bane shake it off its just the pain. She doesn't mean it." She whispered across from him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DO TOO. IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS I NEVER WANNA SEE HIS FUCKING FACE AGAIN!"

At that moment, Bane who had tortured and killed thousands, who had broken the Batman, and held an entire city hostage for months had never felt so small in all of his life.

" I think I see the head." the doctor said.

" Alright sweetie you're almost there." Heather cooed.

Joanna took another deep breath and then pushed. Wet ripping noises began to sound from where the doctor stood between her legs. Bane shifted his eyes to her lower half wanting to look. Suddenly, a hand came across Joanna and grabbed his shoulder as Heather met his eyes.

"You really don't wanna do that." She said, knowing that he wanted to.

"Alright miss Joanna, one more good push." the doctor said.

Joanna took one final deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The noises of birth intensified and finally his curiosity got the best of him. Joanna let out a scream as Bane suddenly looked down at the source of his mate's pain. His eyes grew wide at the site before him. The next sound he heard was a baby's cry, then he hit the ground and all went black.

Bane slowly came around to the sound of camera snaps. He opened his eyes to see Aria wearing a big grin and taking pictures of him on her mother's phone, obviously due to her mother's orders. He looked around a bit confused and saw that he had been pulled around to the base of the bed facing the back of the room.

"Bane...someone wants to meet you." Heather said above him.

Bane's eyes widened as he suddenly seemed to remember where he was and why he had ended up in the floor. He instantly scrambled to his feet and turned to face the bed. Aria had finished taking her pictures and hopped on the bed with Joanna who looked as if she sleeping peacefully.

"Bane," Heather said drawing his attention to the side of the room where she stood beside Dameon, both facing away from him.

He slowly walked towards her, forgetting to breathe. Heather turned around to face him holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Meet your son." She said with a big smile.

Then Dameon turned around.

"And your daughter."

His eyes widened, twins. Then he really had to concentrate on breathing. He was a father. He couldn't believe it. After everything, everyone he had destroyed. He had created life. He attempted to walk forward to them but seemed to forget how to lift his feet. So Heather and Dameon walked up to him. He looked down to see two tiny faces sleeping peacefully within the folds of the blankets. Dameon gently held out his bundle to allow her father to take her. Bane took a step back, fear plainly showing in his eyes. He did not want to hurt her. Heather smiled at him, all of her sarcasm gone.

"Its alright." She whispered, nodding to Dameon to hand forward his bundle.

Bane was shaking when he took the baby from Dameon. He wrapped his arms around her and locked them into place trying not shake or risk letting her slip from his grip. He held her as if she were a delicate snowflake that might disappear at any moment. He looked down at her with wide eyes as if he could not believe she was real. Suddenly, she opened her eyes to look at him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. Warm brown eyes, looked curiously up at him as the tiny child watched him. She had his eyes, and her mother's golden blonde hair on her head. Bane tilted his head as he looked down at her. She tilted her head as he did, and opened her mouth giving her a look of wonder as she stared at him. Suddenly, her mouth formed into a big grin and she let out a loud excited cry.

"She likes you," Heather said with a smile, as she stepped close to show him his son who had awoken and was looking at him with the bright blue eyes of his mother.

Tears instantly began running down his cheeks and wetting the bandages that wrapped his mask. His shoulders began to shake violently as he wept like a child. He did not understand why he wept. He had never behaved in such a manner before. He was utterly ashamed of his behavior.

"Jo-jo?" Aria said as she climbed onto the bed with her aunt.

Joanna slowly opened her eyes. Her body felt as if she had pushed a truck through her body. She looked at her niece's smiling face and returned her smile as she reached up to caress her long hair.

"Hey there munchkin." she said quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Aria said smiling as she laid her head on her aunt and snuggled beneath her arm. "Are you ok Jo-jo?"

"Yes, I am fine," she said with a smile, then turned her eyes over to where Bane stood still shaking from his tears. "Bane?"

Bane turned to look at her. Slowly, he managed to pick up his feet to shuffle with his tiny burden to the bed. Heather followed and walked around to the other side to lay Joanna son in her arms. Then she looked back up to Bane with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Some king of assassins...can't even stand to see the birth of his own little mini assassins...and I have the pictures to prove it!"

"Heather leave him alone. You have no room to talk Dameon fainted as well." Joanna said cocking an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yes but that was because I snapped his arm in two."

Joanna rolled her eyes and scooted over in the bed to allow Bane to gently sit down beside her holding their little girl. She looked up at him with a big smile. He leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered back. "I'm so sorry for the horrible things I said...I didn't mean them."

"See," Heather piped up. "I told you."

Bane smiled behind his mask. Joanna positioned their son in one arm so that Bane could place their daughter in her other arm.

"So what are you going to name them?" asked Dameon pulling up a chair beside them.

Joanna looked up at him questioningly. Bane thought for a moment before looking down at his son who was staring up his mother.

"Adrien." He said as he gently reached forward to caress the soft head of his son.

Tears began to rim Joanna's eyes as a big smile broke over her face.

"Really?" she whispered.

Bane nodded. Even Heather had to wipe away a tear. Joanna turned to look down at their son.

"Adrien...what a perfect name for him."

"What about the girl?" asked Aria still sitting on the bed between her aunt and mother.

Joanna looked back up to Bane with a look in her eyes. Bane smiled behind his mask and nodded. Joanna turned back to her niece.

"Why don't you name her Aria?"

Aria's eyes grew big.

"Me, REALLY?!"

Both Bane and Joanna nodded. Aria put on her best thinking face, completely with one squinted eye, and her tongue out to one side. She was quiet for a long moment then..

"Zoe," She said.

"Zoe?" asked Joanna. "You mean after your imaginary friend?"

"Yes," Aria said looking proud. "Zoe is like a sister to me...because I have always wanted a real sister...and now I have one." she said with a big smile.

"Zoe," Bane repeated. "What a lovely name."

"Adrien and Zoe." Joanna said as she snuggled her children. "They are perfect."

Suddenly a knock came at the door that caught everyone's attention. A kind looking elderly man came in wearing a suit of black with a small white collar.

"Excuse, me." He said "I am the hospital priest...I have come to bless the new borns."

Bane looked to Joanna who smiled.

"Of course father, thank you."

Then she had a thought.

"Father?"

"Yes Mademoiselle?"

"...Do you do marriages?"

~Six months later~

"Is it time? Is it going to start soon?" the little boy asked impatiently.

"It will start soon now settle down." His mother told him.

Suddenly the lights went down in the arena and the music began. The crowd settled but the excitement in the atmosphere seemed to crackle as the show started.

Just beyond the curtains of the stage stood a large masked man wearing a double baby carrier that held two small blonde six month old twins. He stood bouncing them as they happily gurgled chewing on two small teething rings. The familiar voice of Heather echoed throughout the arena as she appeared in her usual fitted black riding pants and ring master jacket.

"They say that everything lives once."

"Look," Bane said cuddling his babies. "Your about to see mommy."

"Have I missed it?" A voice said behind him.

Bane turned to see Bruce Wayne walking up beside him pushing a stroller of his own. Bane said nothing but shook his head and looked down and Bruce's new little girl, Madeline. The little girl had dark hair, dark eyes, and porcelain skin as she smiled up at him waving a small cat shaped rattle. Bane smiled behind his mask. She was a beautiful little girl. He looked up at her father and held out a hand. Bruce wayne reached out to shake the other man's hand before they both turned towards the stage again. Bane looked on with excitement waiting for Joanna to make her first appearance on stage since swan lake. His thumb gently rubbed the golden band that had wrapped around his ring finger. Soon he would see his beautiful wife soar again. Heather continued her opening monologue as the stage set itself. Stars decorated the top of the arena giving the audience a view of the night sky. A large full moon hung high above the stage.

"But legend tells of a creature that falls into darkness..."

Suddenly a blur flew over Bane and Bruce's heads swinging down into the arena. Bane was instantly entranced all over again.

"And rises...again..."

The shape swung high and released the bar. The audience gasped as the shape reached its peak and cast the shadow of a woman in front of the giant moon. It was Joanna taking flight again. She seem hang in front of the moon for a moment before coming down again and catching the bar again. The lights came up and the audience errupted into a loud roar of applause as Heather held her arms up high above her head and shouted.

"THE GOLDEN PHOENIX!"

Author's notes:

Wow what a ride. I wanted to thank each and every one of my readers. Thank you so so much for sticking with me on this wild ride. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I realize that it is very long coming and very long in itself and somewhat silly. But after so much darkness I really wanted something light hearted and happy. I wanted to end with Joanna taking the stage again as well something between Bane and Bruce. I kind of wanted to end with the image that I have of the cover art. But anyway I am sure there are grammatical errors which I will fix later on today after some sleep. I thank you all so very much for reading and I hope you enjoy and are satisfied with this ending. Thank you again. :D P.S. It would mean so much to me if you could RxR for me one final time to tell me your thoughts thank you so much again.


End file.
